Weak, That's What They Say
by secretlife92
Summary: Stefan helps Bonnie with a problem she is having. One of them starts to develop feelings for the other. There's a new enemy in town, who has his eye on her as well. Some D/E, D/B, S/E. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first VD Story so I hope you like it. The POV sort of switches between Bonnie and Stefan if you are confused please ask questions. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters it belongs to the CW and L.J Smith**

BONNIE

It has been 4 months since my grams has died. I am still sad every time I think about it. She was the only person that helped me with my magic and a tough confident witch who still knew how to have fun. I miss her so much and I hate them so much for bringing us into it, though I can forgive Stefan because he just wanted to help Elena. I wished she had not hurt me and Stefan because he did all this for her but what can I do. Every since Grams has left I have been studying our book of magic and learned the history of our past, to become more powerful. I barely hangout with my friends anymore because I go to school, straight home, to the library, and back home again. I just want to show my grandma that I can be a great witch like her and our ancestors.

Today I awake early in the morning to get ready for school. As I step out of the shower into the foggy bathroom, I feel a calm wash over me. That always happens after I take a long shower; it helps to wash away the pain and anger I feel. I brush my teeth and get dressed dreading the day ahead. I place my books in my book bag and head into the kitchen to make me breakfast. On the way to school, I drive by Elena's house, a habit I picked up after her truck got ruined, and there she was walking with Damon to his car. I hated him with a passion. I still felt love for my best friend even though she was dating the enemy. But now I just wanted to get away from them. I pulled into school lot to see Stefan sitting on the bench, his forehead creased as always. I knew he was as angry with Damon as I was and missed Elena so much.

STEFAN

I sit in front of the school hoping to see her to make sure she is happy. Enrolling back into school was never the plan until she started to get close to him, my brother. I could see what was happening but did not want to believe it. I guess I should not have been surprised.

_3 weeks ago_

_"What is this Elena?" I said as walked into my brother's room._

_"What are you doing to her?" I run towards Damon who had a faint smile on his face. Elena runs up behind me asking me to get off of him. I turn to look her in the eyes as my grip on Damon begins to loosen. I can see that she really cares for Damon and my even develop more feelings towards him. I back slowly away from my brother, watching Elena drop one tear. I speed out the room into the hallway to breathe._

_I then hear her say "I am sorry Stefan" I run as fast as I can into the woods to get away from it all. For the first time in a long time I thirst something more than animal blood._

Damon and Elena have been dating for a month. Sometimes it sickens me to my core to know that I and my brother are destined to repeat history again, always wanting the heart of the same woman. She chose him though and that is something I will have to "live" with forever. I am about to get up when I spot a familiar face, Bonnie is pulling up in her car. I a hurry to probably get to class on time, I thought. She has been alone ever since Elena made her decision. I could see how angry she was everyday when she came to school. I also saw how hurt and depressed she was. I wish I could do something for my friend but I also knew she sort of hates me a little. Maybe I can talk to her later to see of I can help, I can watch over Elena while still helping out Bonnie. This is why I hated Damon he always bought misery to the people I cared for.

BONNIE

I sit in class daydreaming about being with my Grams at her house practicing and having fun. Then going out with Elena, Matt, and Caroline to the mall but no Mystic Falls has to be mystical. I snap out of my daydream as Mr. Saltzman calls on me.

"You say something" I say.

"I asked you did you know the year Mystic Falls was founded?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Uhhhhh" I knew the answer but it had slipped my mind. I saw Elena look at me with a concerned look on her face. Then someone answered for me.

"1821" he answered.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore, maybe now Ms. Bennett will pay attention" he turned his back to write something on the board. I turned towards Stefan and gave him a small smile. He nodded and turned his head back towards Elena. I knew he wanted her back or to be in his life somehow. As I thought about it I began to feel bad for him. He wanted the girl he loved back. The bell rang to dismiss and I hurried to get home, so I could pick up something before I went to the library. I step outside to see him leaning on his car waiting for her, trying to turn so that he will not see me, I am too late.

"Bonnie" he says with what sounds like faux happiness.

"Stay away from me Damon" I walk faster to my car.

"What you miss your grams huh?" I come to a sudden stop at the words that leave his mouth. They probably were not meant to sound so harsh but I guess anything that comes out of his mouth can be interpreted that way. As I turn around I see that smirk appear on his face.

"Just leave me alone please"

"Why are you going burn me you little witch" he stops for a moment and I stare into his sky blue eyes "Not in public. So listen up."

I hate the fact that everyone thinks I am so weak but he is right I am not going to do anything in front of all these people. "I can tell you miss your best friend and she misses you to. So why don't you guys just make up so she can be fun again."

"Elena made her decision and if she has something to say to me, she can come and tell me herself. She should not have sent her bloodsucker" When I looked up to him I could tell I did something to make him a bit angry. He grabbed my arm and I began to see the veins on his face appear darker.

"Damon let her go." I turned to see Stefan standing a few feet away. Damon then let go of my arm.

"Oh look it is Saint Stefan to the rescue. Sorry brother I am a bit busy at the moment" he turned to look back at me.

"Now what would Elena think if she came out here and saw you grabbing her friend. Just let her go" With that said Damon smiled and leaned inward to my ear.

"I will talk to you later" he looked at his brother then walked away. I began to breathe easier again. Then I thought about what he said about Elena and remembered the day I stopped confiding in my best friend.

_2 weeks ago_

_I walked up to my friend's house. Tonight was girl's night. I was glad to be going out and not thinking about my Grams so much. I knocked on her door and after three knocks Jeremy answered the door._

_"Hey Bonnie Elena is not here. She called and said she is on her way home from the grocery store." he let me walk in and I made my way into the living room area. Then the door opened and Elena came in with bags. I went to help her but when I got up he came walking in. I followed them to the kitchen. As I made my way over to the island in the middle of the room Damon bumped into me on his way out. I had a feeling something had happened between them. When we finished putting the groceries away and Damon was gone I went over to where Elena sat._

_"So are you ready to get this thing started" I just stared at her and eventually she took notice "Bonnie what's wrong?"_

_"Are you dating Damon Salvatore?" she laughed a fake laugh._

_"Huh what are you talking about?" she put a strand of hair behind her ear. I could tell she was lying to me without even using magic but I wanted to be sure._

_"Can I see your hands?"_

_"You seriously think I am dating Damon. I...I..." she began to fumble with her hair the way she always did when she was lying._

_"Can you please give me your hand?" she hesitated than slowly put her hands in my as soon as she touched me I could see everything. She and Damon at his house, Stefan walking in on them and Elena apologizing, them making out in her room and at the grocery store today. As she removed her hand she could see how I felt on my face she began to explain._

_"Bonnie I wanted to tell you but after what he did. I know how you blame him for your Grams death and..."_

_"And how he turned Vicky and kept treating Caroline that way and killed Stefan's best friend and almost killed me." Elena was now staring at me speechless. "He is a bad person and kills people and you still want him, he is also Stefan's brother you know your ex." I was running out of breath but I didn't stop "He hurts people on purpose. Then the worst part is you lied to me and snuck behind Stefan's back. He loves you so much and you did this to him."_

_"But Bonnie, Damon needs someone too."_

_"Well let him go find that bitch Katherine." Elena had stopped playing with her hair._

_"I can not do that Bonnie, I just can't" Tears swelled up in my eyes as said the last thing I would say to my friend._

_"Then I guess you are choosing him right" I went to grab my jacket and turned to look at her she was crying but she would not move, she was just going to watch me leave. "I don't even know who you are anymore." With that I stormed to my car and that was the last I spoke to Elena._

Man do I miss my best friend.

STEFAN

I could sense how bad Bonnie felt about herself. I walked with Bonnie to her car.

"Bonnie are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks Stefan I really appreciate what you did."

"No problem, just get home safely" I watch Bonnie pull away and make my way home. It is weird to think of this place as home where so many bad things occur but it is home and it's the only place I would ever want to be, in Mystic Falls.

**A/N: Hoped you Enjoyed Please Review I would really Appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for there reviews and I am glad you like it. Like some people I am a major Bamon fan but I do have a soft spot for Bonnie and Stefan. On the TV I love their friendship it second after Bonnie's and Elena's. Well anyway here is the next chapter in my story. Pen, Paper, ACTION! (LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries all rights go to L.J Smith and the CW.**

**Chapter 2**

**BONNIE**

I make my way inside my home, dropping my book bag on the nearest couch. As I walk into the living room I see a note from my dad lying on the table.

Hey Sweetie,

I had to go back to work

know it is my night to cook but since

you have such distaste for my food I ordered

takeout. It is in the microwave. Be back

tomorrow morning

Love you,

DAD

I smiled as I realized my dad was sort of sweet. My mom was very lucky. I figured I would eat some before leaving. Five minutes away the Mystic Falls Library was not big but the information it had was as accurate as a person actually being there. They had mostly history books in this one, but if you wanted a little fiction the school library was the best place to go. On my way out, I saw our neighbor sitting on the porch reading a book herself. She was not an old lady maybe in her late 20 or early 30s, and I and my dad loved to have conversations with her or invite her over for dinner.

"Hello Ms. Davis you reading one of those mystery books again?"

"You know I can not put down a good mystery novel. You headed to the library again?"

"Yeah I am just doing some extra studying." I saw her smile a sincere smile and made my way to the car, " Talk to you later Ms. Davis." She waved good-bye as I drove away.

Greeting the librarian as I entered the room I made my way straight to the back of the library. When I found the history section I was looking for, I grabbed a few books on the Salem Witches. The books I looked through always had the basic information but I wanted to know more. I believed that if I knew my history I could understand it and learn from it. After taking the info I wanted from the books I went to put them back on the shelves. Sliding the book back in its space I feel that someone is watching me. My heart begins to race feeling their presence. Then there is a sound behind me, turning around I see that it is only a book that fell. I walk over to the book bending down to pick it up. When I turn to put the book back I bump into someone.

"Sorry Bonnie did not mean to scare you." he said noticing the fear on my face. I breathe easier as I reply.

"No problem Stefan" my heart begins to slow to its steady beat, I wonder why Stefan is here.

"So what brings you to the Mystic Falls Library?" I thought you knew all about history, seeing as though you lived through it." He shows a smile and for the first time I realize I never really see him smile. Seeing his face that way made me want to smile too.

"I work here some days. Ever since Damon and Elena started to date I needed somewhere else to go to get away from them. Home just wasn't an option anymore." I see pain return to his face. "I know that Damon is not going to deliberately hurt her, so I assumed it would be okay. I just make sure to see her when she comes and when she goes."

Poor Stefan I thought he needed to do something fun make some plans with some male friends. Hey maybe Matt can be play nice with him seeing as though he is with Caroline now and Stefan and Elena broke up. I can ask him, maybe he would agree.

"So you enjoy being in here it is so lonely and quiet."

"That is the point of the whole thing to be alone." There was a silence between us before he spoke again "You know you could have just asked me about your ancestors because I was there."

I laughed realizing that my best resource had been in front of me. "Well do you think you can help me now?" He looked down at his watch and then his face rose again.

"The reason I actually came back here was to tell everyone that the library was closing" My face saddened and I hoped he did not see it but he is Stefan. "Listen why don't we come here tomorrow and I can help you then, Okay."

This was good I could finally learn some new info from a person who has lived during the time period. Stefan and I walked back to the front door and I was turning to walk to my car when I thought I should ask Stefan if he wanted a ride home. I knew he did not need a lift but asked anyway. He said yes which surprised me but we headed to my car. I dropped him off in front of his house and headed back home.

**STEFAN**

I knew that Bonnie was trying to be nice when she offered me a ride home and who I am to be rude. We ride to my house and I notice that Elena is already gone. She must have decided to leave early tonight. When Bonnie pulls up in the drive way I see Damon standing out front. His presence always makes me want to kill him but I learned how to control myself now.

Stepping out the car, I see a little disappointment on Damon's face. He probably assumed that Bonnie had come over here alone. I hear her tell me to not forget about tomorrow and good bye. She takes notice of my brother and he smiles at her. I can see her roll her eyes at him and it makes me smile. When Bonnie pulls away, I make my way to the house with Damon following me the whole way. The curiosity of Elena leaving comes to me.

"Elena left early tonight huh?" I try to say nonchalantly.

"Actually she never stayed; she just came by to tell me she had to do homework tonight." A little happiness began to fill my thoughts, "do not get so excited brother, you might pull something."

After getting rid of my curiosity I wanted Damon out of my sight. "Can you leave now?"

"Did you just use me for information?" he smiled as he walked in my room "why Stefan are you learning something from me? I am impressed and honored but you can stop. There can only be one menacing Salvatore in Mystic Falls."

"Sorry to burst your bubble brother but I want to be nothing like you. A beast lurking in the shadows, in the dark forever"

"Stefan you're breaking my heart" he says as he grabs his chest. "Now seriously why are you being like that? Is it because I have Elena now and you are all alone?" I stopped, feeling that stupid grin plastered on face. He picked up the picture of Katherine on the book shelf, "Their first mistake is choosing you. Then they start to come to me, the bad boy."

"Tell me Damon, does it suck to be chosen second to your little brother every time?" once the words left out my mouth I turned to finish getting undress, knowing this would make him angry. He sped right in front of me, violence pouring out his eyes.

"You know what I can do to you yet you still tempt me."

"I just want you gone."

"Well not while I am dating Elena so I guess you are stuck with me for" he paused "lets say forever" He turned to walk out of my room but I wanted him to hear what I was about to say.

"Damon, you will leave here, whether by choice or force is up to you."

"Well it looks as though I will have to be forced."

"I am going to make sure of that." he smirked at me and walked out. He may think that I am weak but he has no idea what I am capable of.

**BONNIE**

_I am walking to the library because I let Caroline borrow my car for the afternoon. I knew I should not be alone at night but I was only going to the library. I continue walking when I notice fog coming towards me. I know what is out there so I pick up my pace. Out the corner of my eye I see a shadow and I stop._

_"Bonnie...I need help" I turn to see Elena standing in front of Damon, his head bent over her neck. "Bonnie stop him, please for me"_

_She was crying now and I wanted to help her so bad but every time I tried to move I was just stuck there. I then hear a blood curdling scream and Elena and Damon are gone. I turn around to see where they went to but I am standing in the middle of the woods by myself. I look up a tree and I see a falcon sitting there watching me like he was speaking to me with his eyes. I think I know what it is saying so my mouth begins to move._

_"This is what you want so come and get it." The bird swoops down as I take my scarf off and expose my neck. Then with a flick of my wrist I am bleeding. I feel hands wrap around my midsection as he speaks in my ear._

_"If that is what you want."_

_"It is the only way" he delicately removes moves my hair over and I can feel his breathe on my neck. It excites me. I tilt my head to the side as his teeth pierce my warm caramel skin. A moan escapes from my throat, unexpectedly. When he finishes he gently places a kiss on my wound, which makes me shiver. He places the scarf back around my neck and before I can turn to see his face he is soaring in the air again. I look back down to see someone standing in front of me, from the outline of the body I can tell it is a woman. She is speaking to me but I can not hear the words. I ask her to speak louder but I still can not here her. All of a sudden I feel pain in my abdomen and I touch it to see blood in my hand, I fall over to the ground with thud._

I open my eyes to the sound of the alarm clock. I did not know what the dream meant exactly and as I thought more about it seemed to be vague. Maybe if I asked Stefan about it he would help me to understand. Getting out the bed I get my day started. Man did I hate school.

During this week school seemed to be shorter. I believe it was because I always looked forward to Witches History 101 with Mr. Salvatore. Stefan seemed like he really did like to speak about history, it was something he was passionate about. We talked to each other about almost everything. I found out that his mom had died a day after he was born; he had a best friend named Paul when he was younger, and one of his favorite things to do was play football with Damon. I felt like Stefan had a great life with his family and friends, especially with his brother, until Katherine came into the picture. He also told me about his adventures traveling to Europe, South America, and the Islands. He had an exciting life though he did not think so. He had seen all there was to see and had loved fully. He even told me about how he had saved Elena in the car crash and how bad he wanted to get Damon out of town. I told him I would help him do whatever he needed or asked of. I was the girl to come to. I began to understand Stefan a little more everyday. He was becoming a very close friend.

Stefan was the one to talk often because he had the most to say. I had nothing to

Say because I had only been alive for 17 years and lived in Mystic Falls for my whole life. The most interesting story I had to tell was when Elena, Caroline, and I were 10 and we died Elena's hair bleach blonde. Not very interesting to someone who has lived to see both World Wars and everything in between, but he listened like it was interesting and I thanked him for that.

I never got a chance to tell him about my dream and that I keep having it every night but that is mostly my fault because some part of me does not want to know what this dream means at all.

Today I experienced a different feeling waking up, freedom and hope; I liked this feeling and wished it would stay longer. My day was starting off great. As I began my walk towards the building I see Stefan making his way over to me.

"Hey Bonnie, you look happy. Is Damon gone?" I laughed wishing the following were true.

"When Damon's gone I will be the first to let you know." we made our way in the building to my locker. I grabbed my binder and books for my class. Turning to walk to class I see Elena at her locker she seems genuinely happy and I was glad she was. While Stefan and I made our way down the hall I could feel her eyes on us. I knew she was wondering why I had been spending so much time with Stefan and right now I did not care, walking to the classroom I went to sit in my seat. Alaric came in a little late and jumped right in to teaching the class. He talked and I would hear bits and pieces but was not completely paying attention. My head started to spin as a thought came to me. Stefan and I wanted Damon gone and I had an idea that might just work.

**A/N: Okay it looks as though Bonnie has an Idea, What is it? Will Stefan agree with it and will it work? Lets hope so for there sakes. Tell me what you think Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Thanks for the reviews and I like the way you guys are thinking. It has given me some ideas to use for my story. I like how ****ILoveRomances **** explains how Damon feels about dating Elena. It is very clever and thought out. That would make the transition from Elena to Bonnie more natural. ****allyromance99** **I will try to make that clear in the next chapter.** **Anyways this chapter is filler it just sets up plot for later chapters. Here it is...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Chapter Three

**Stefan**

The bell rang to dismiss us from class. I headed to my locker to put my books up, and then made my way to Bonnie's locker. She was there talking to Matt, it seemed insensitive to listen but I was not going to listen for long.

"So will I see you there?" she said.

"I don't know Bonnie that is not my thing." he looked at her and he could see her pleading with her eyes "okay fine I will see you there at nine."

She gave him a hug, "Thanks Matt"

Matt nodded and headed towards the door, I wondered what that was about. I guess Bonnie had noticed me because she was coming towards me. She grabbed my arm and we left for the library.

Over the following weeks Bonnie has been a major part of my life. I can tell her everything that I am feeling about Elena or how I want to kill Damon. She is the only other person I really talk to besides Damon. Her company makes me feel normal as I can feel and her friendship is the only sense of humanity that I thrive on now. When Bonnie and I were in the library we, meaning Bonnie, decided it would be a good Idea to study at the Mystic Grill. At first I was hesitant but after five minutes of her begging me, we were on our way there. She led me to an area by the pool table.

"Let's get started" I say as Bonnie looks around the bar, "are you looking for someone?"

She snapped her head back towards me "oh sorry Stefan you have my full attention, so what were you saying?"

"We were starting on the subject of black magic..."

"Matt" she held her hand up and waved him to us "over here." I stopped speaking while Bonnie got him a chair "Caroline is coming too, she should be here in 2 minutes."

"Great" she looked over to me " I keep interrupting you, sorry" she made a sad face and it made me smile a bit.

"That's fine" After awhile there was an awkward silence as all of us stared at each other. Then Bonnie began to speak again.

"Matt I heard that you were looking for a good college to go to that had great athletics?"

"Yeah and if they can give me some free money that would give them extra points in my book." Matt said.

"Stefan what is that school you told me about, that is giving away lots of scholarships?" she looked over towards to me with her hand under her chin.

"It is some school in Pennsylvania" As I eye Bonnie suspiciously, her gaze turns to Caroline as she walks through the door.

"I am going to get Caroline and grab something to drink, do you guys want any?"

"Can you get me a coke" Matt answered.

"I am okay" I said.

"Good, just talk amongst yourselves." I knew Bonnie was up to something but I could not be sure. She met Caroline at the door and they headed towards the bar. Matt and I just stared at each other as though we spoke two different languages.

"So does that college have good academics?"

I knew he just wanted to talk so I answered "yeah it is a very good college. I can give you the information at school." He was tapping the table as if he were uncomfortable. He was not the only one. I noticed him look over at the bar at Bonnie and Caroline.

"I think it is good that you have been hanging with Bonnie. She needs good people in her life. Elena was always who she went to talk to but ever since she has been with that Damon guy. Bonnie has no one else to spend time with." he paused for a minute before he began again "Stefan I know that you do not really socialize but that is why Bonnie invited me here tonight. She just wants you to have other people to talk to, mostly a male friend."

"She did not have to do that" I gazed at Bonnie talking to Caroline; she was smiling at something Caroline said.

"I think she knows that But Bonnie is a good person and she just wants you to be happy even if you are not with Elena. She is loyal and cares deeply for her friends. It takes people awhile to get trust and respect from her and apparently you have it so you should make sure to keep it." Matt was done talking when Caroline and Bonnie finally came to sit back down.

"Hey Matt...Stefan" Caroline greeted and sat down next to Matt with a big smile on her face. I was happy that Damon had finished using her. She deserved to live a normal, carefree life.

"What were you guys talking about?" Bonnie asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Sports, cars you know guy stuff." Bonnie and Caroline laughed as Matt spoke. I looked at Matt as he joined in on their laughter. He had given me advice on how to keep a friend. He nodded his head at me and I realized that he was also a good friend.

The next hour was filled with laughter and I listened to stories of them when they were younger. For people who grew up together in a small town, they assumed they were missing out on the world but they had lots of memories to cherish and I told them it was all they needed. Bonnie had been having fun and smiling, it was good to see her unwinding.

**Bonnie**

I was having fun tonight something I did not usually do lately. Stefan sure was making my life better and I appreciated it more than he would know. After me, Matt and Caroline ate Matt suggested we play a game of Pool. Stefan and I against Matt and Caroline.

"I have been teaching Caroline how to play and I must admit I am a pretty good teacher." He was handing her a pool stick to use.

"I am not that good at pool." I had said, "I always hit the wrong ball into the hole."

"Don't worry about it Bonnie, I think we can still take them. Rack them up!" Stefan grabbed a pool stick and gave me one.

"Okay Stefan, but if we lose I will make you pay." I bumped him and he smiled. Matt had finished racking the balls, when Caroline broke, game on.

So it turns out that Matt had taught Caroline pretty well. So far they were in the lead and I was not helping the situation at all. I was getting ready to go again when I saw them come through the door. I stood up and looked at them; Stefan had eventually caught on and was staring at them now too. When Elena walked in I saw her look over at us and then Damon lead her to a booth on the other side. I felt angry but I would not let that ruin my evening. I bent over and hit the ball straight into the pocket.

"Wow, it's a miracle Bonnie is good." I laughed and went to choose my next ball. I missed it though and now it was Caroline's turn. I could see that Stefan had his attention elsewhere. I knew he was listening to whatever they were saying I did not want them to ruin his night either.

"Hey Stefan it's your turn." He was still listening so I went over to nudge him "Earth to Stefan"

"Uhhh"

"It is your turn." He went to shoot while I watched Elena I could see her sneak a peek over hear every other five minutes, I knew that she would rather be over here than over there with Damon. That made me happy so the rest of my night was blissful. I and Stefan enjoyed the night without taking a second look over at them.

We left the bar winners and waved Matt and Caroline off. Then I remembered the plan I had to tell Stefan. So I asked if we can drive to my house to talk. Arriving sooner than I thought, we took a seat on my porch. There was a comfortable silence before Stefan spoke.

"People sometimes take the night for granted. Yes the dark is secretive and relates to evil most of the time but it is also one of the most beautiful scenery to man; the billions of lights twinkling above us with the moon shining down. When it reflects of the water it is amazing." he talked about the dark as if it was the greatest thing ever, it made me want to revaluate the way I looked at the night.

"You have had lots of time to think about this, huh"

"A century and some change" he smiled at me. I liked that he began to smile more often now. It made something in me feel good. Thinking of Stefan happy bought me back to my idea to get rid of Damon.

"I have thought a lot lately and I believe I have an idea to get rid of Damon." he turned his attention back to me "it is not the best plan, which would be to kill him, but I think it comes pretty close." While I was about to tell him the plan my dad came to the door.

"Bonnie is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah dad it's me. I am just talking to my friend Stefan." I said pointing to Stefan.

"Hello Mr. Bennett" Stefan said politely.

My father acknowledged his presence with a nod and looked back at me. "You should come in the house soon, okay sweetie."

"Yes, dad I will be inside in 15 minutes"

"Fine but make it 10 minutes no offense to you Stefan but I do not like my daughter outside at night with people I do not know." Stefan had a feeling of understanding on his face and I was glad my dad cared.

"Bye dad" I said getting up and pushing him back in the door. Once I sat down Stefan smiled at me.

"What...what's wrong"

"Nothing, You and your dad are pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess we are" I paused for a moment "So about our plan. Why don't we get Elena to catch Damon biting someone she cares for?"

"That sounds good but what if he takes too much blood or he does not stop when he sees her?"

"We will be there as it takes place so you do not have to worry about him taking to much blood and I know for a sure that Damon has feelings deep inside of him. He would not want to see Elena hurt because of something he did. When he sees her he will stop." I had not thought about the second part but it now seemed to make sense.

"This could work Bonnie." Stefan was now walking back and forth in front of me. I looked down at my watch and it was time for me to go in.

"Alright, Can we finish talking about this later." we said goodbye to each other. I made my way in the house. When I arrived in my room, I plopped on my bed. It had been an exhausting day, I wanted to sleep. As I was undressing I noticed a box by my closet door. It read Gram's Stuff. I went to my dad's room to ask him about the box.

"Glad to see you made it in on time."

"I almost forgot about the time, it sure does pass when you have to make sure you tuck your old man into bed."

"Ha, I am not old." I laughed as my dad tried to prove he was not that old. "So you come in here to ask me something or just to hurt my ego."

"Both actually, I wanted to know about Gram's box."

"That's right, the college sent over all of her items from her office and class. It is mostly things about witches and I know you and your Grams shared that interest. So I put them in your room.

I ran up to my dad "you know your great right."

"I know sweetie, I am the greatest." I was leaving out the room when my dad said something "night sweetie"

"Night dad" I went back to my room and opened up the box. There was mostly supernatural paraphernalia, animal's body parts, vials of liquids, and other creepy stuff. As I continue looking through the box my eyes fall on a book. The cover had the pentagon on it and bones decorating around it. I got curious and tried to open the book but it would not open. I checked the book for any locks but there was not any. This was weird I thought. Since I could not open the book I put it on my desk and lay in the bed. I was walking to put the stuff on my desk when I felt like someone or something was watching me. I turned the lights off and got in bed. Then that's when the dreams started again.

This time at the end, the women looked closer. She was still blurry though and I thought I saw her pointing somewhere. That's when I felt the pain again. I awoke and noticed that things in my room were floating. They were slowly lowering back onto the ground now. I was scared because I have never waked up to items floating in my room. I should talk to Stefan about this maybe he can help because this dream was driving me crazy.

**Stefan**

I had gone out for my early breakfast. When I arrived back I had to take a shower to clean off the dirt particles. After exiting the bathroom and getting dressed, I wrote in my journal for 5 minutes. When I checked the time I realized that the show that I liked came on in ten minutes. I headed downstairs to find the TV in the back room. I turned to the channel and the opening was on. I watched as they hunted the things in the night, two brothers working together to fight off the things that go bump in the night. Even though one of them was destined to be evil and the other was destined to fight for good.

There was a commercial when I heard a knock at the door. I wondered who it could be because Damon did not have friends and I was not expecting anyone. I opened the door to see Bonnie standing there.

"Bonnie Good Morning, What brings you to the Salvatore boarding house today?" I welcomed her in and she stood in the hallway.

"I thought we could talk. I need your help with something." I nodded and lead her to the backroom. I could tell she was observing my house. "I have never been in here before it is like a museum. No offense to you Stefan."

I laughed as I answered her "that is okay. This stuff just means a lot to me it's something from every period of time in here that I have lived through." In the backroom my show was back on when we sat down.

"Those are some sexy guys," she said looking at the TV. I smiled as she stared at them killing demons.

"The Winchester brothers." she looked at them one more time and then turned her gaze back to me.

"Okay listen I have been having these dreams and I wanted to know if you cold help me interpret them."

"Sure, so tell me about them." I turned off the TV and gave her my full attention.

"It always starts with me walking to the library, and then I see what looks like Damon biting Elena. I try to help but I can not move. I hear her scream and then I look around and she is gone. I am now standing in middle of the woods, when I see a falcon sitting in a tree. For some reason I start talking to it and I make myself bleed. The bird swoops down and turns into someone. I never see who it is but he bites me. He asks me if it is what I want and I tell him it is the only way." As Bonnie finishes telling me about her dream I nod me head and stare. She watches me think about possible ways to interpret her dream.

"I want to know if it is a vision or just a dream I keep having." I look at her and I see that she is scared of it all.

"Now Bonnie I can not now for sure if this is a premonition or dream. I wish I could help you but I can not."

"Actually you can I wrote down a spell from one of my Grams Book and it can let someone else see my dream. And you can see and hear everything I can not."

"I do not know if I am the right person to go inside your head. Can you ask someone else?" She was starting to cry as she answered my questions.

"Stefan I do not have anyone else to ask, my best friend and I are not exactly talking right now, Caroline and Matt will think I am crazy and my dad will probably send me to a psych ward somewhere. You are the only other person I can ask. I am so scared because whatever this is is making me lose my mind. In the middle of the night I wake up to things floating in my room. I just need someone to help me. Please." I went to her to and hugged her; I wanted to do whatever to make sure she was comforted. She was shaking from her tears. I let her cry on my shoulders.

"I will help Bonnie, I promise I will make sure you feel safe again." she was now weeping. I was still hugging Bonnie as we sat back on the couch. When she stopped crying I realized she was sleep. Her heart was beating at a steady pace. The rhythm was so soft. I promised myself that I would help Bonnie with her problem; she was helping me so I could return the favor.

**A/N: Stefan has a night out and makes a new friend. Bonnie realizes that Elena misses her friends. She also finds a creepy book. Bonnie reveals her dream to Stefan. Stefan promises that he will help Bonnie figure out what her dream means. So please tell me what you think and keep reviewing. **

**P.S: Since Supernatural is like my second favorite show I had to put the Winchesters in it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this story. It is nice to be appreciated sometimes. And thank to everyone who has reviewed for each chapter. **

**And to answer your questions ****ILoveRomances ** **Stefan only really talks to Damon and Bonnie. He doesn't really talk to Elena or anyone else. Elena wanted to be hanging with her friends but Caroline has a problem with Damon too so she does not want to spend so much time with Elena now either. I guess you could say it is like needlepoint to them (lol). **

**This chapter begins to make the STONNIE relationship stronger and a bit of a mystery is added in. Had to put that in there because it is what makes the show great. Bonnie and Stefan's bond grows. So here is Chapter 4 hope you enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L. J. Smith and the C.W.**

Chapter 4

**Bonnie **

My eyes flutter open as they take in the bright sunlight. The first thing I see is Stefan at a desk with a book in his hands. Then I remember what happened earlier, I basically begged Stefan to help me with this nightmare and fell asleep crying. I sit up in the bed to check my surroundings; it was a simple room with a bed, window, old photos and a desk. I assumed it was one of the boarding rooms. I placed my feet on the floor to see Stefan standing in front of me.

"Good to see that you are relaxed now." he says sitting next to me.

"Yeah I am sorry about my panic attack. I was so overwhelmed with it all. I have been up since 3 am trying to figure it out myself but I was so tired I did not have a clear mind."

"It is fine. I am glad that you thought of me. I want you to know that if you ever need my help I will be there." I smiled; Having Stefan on my side was refreshing. Then there was a growl coming from my stomach. He looked at me and laughed.

"So I guess it is safe to assume that you are hungry." I was embarrassed but laughed it off.

"Yeah I kind of came right over here, so I did not eat breakfast." He had led me to the kitchen. Once we got there I grabbed a stool and sat at the island.

"So what are you hungry for?" he was standing by the cabinets.

"Nothing special a peanut butter and jelly sandwich would be good." he went around the kitchen taking out the ingredients while I observed everything. When Stefan offered to make me a sandwich, I thought he had no idea how sweet he really was. While watching him my gaze fell upon a radio on the counter.

"Does this work?" he looked back at the radio.

"I am not sure but you can check it out." I went to the radio and turned it on after searching the stations for a while I found a song that I knew and I started to sing.

"When the sun shines we'll shine together told you I'd be here forever said I'd always be your friend took an oath Imma stick it out to the end. now that its raining more than ever know that well still have each other you can stand under my umbrella ella ella ella" I laughed as I was dancing around the table. Stefan was smiling at my goofiness. I ignored him and continued to have fun. I was spinning when I saw a frame sticking out from above the cabinets. I moved to grab the picture and stared at it in shock.

"Stefan is this you?" I held up a sepia picture of two little boys. One of them was a dark haired boy who had his hands around a light haired boy; they were smiling like they were having the time of their lives. I knew the dark haired boy was Damon. He looked so innocent and childlike, it was weird to see him like that but it was also cute. My attention turned to the younger brother who was under his brother's arm and was as happy as a kid playing with his favorite toy.

"It was a very long time ago. When everything was easier." he was putting the items up as he spoke. He came and placed the sandwich in front of me.

"You look so adorable." I looked at the toys in the background "Wow Stefan how old are you really, 400, maybe 500 years old?" I was smiling as I taunted him about his age.

"Come on Bonnie I am not that old?"

"Now you sound like my dad. You're a senior citizen, huh?" he looked over at me.

"Okay that's enough give me the picture back." he held his hand out for me to give the picture back, but he was not getting it back that easy.

"Oh no I am going to get this blew up and put it on the wall in your room." I smiled as I ran in the living room. I knew Stefan followed me because I could hear him asking for the picture back. I turned my head towards him.

"Impatient much?" I was turning around when Stefan appeared in front of me. When he reached for the picture I put it on the floor and slid it across the room. He turned to see where it was and sped over to it, "That is so not fair you can not use your speed. That is cheating and you know what they say cheaters never win."

"Well it looks like this cheater just did." he was bending down to pick up the picture when I used my powers to slide it to the other side of the room.

"Well if you get to use your powers well, so do I." I kept concentrating and putting my energy into moving the picture. I made sure to move it just as fast as Stefan was running. He tried to catch it but I was always a step a head. After sliding it back to me I grabbed it and turned but to my disadvantage he was standing their grinning.

"I can not believe that Stefan Salvatore is a cheater. I am disappointed." As I slit my eyes and wagged my finger at him, his smile grew wide and he started to tickle me.

"Now you can not use your magic if you are not focused can you?" I had a strong grip on the picture so he would not get it with out a fight. "Give up and I will stop." He was still tickling me as I fell to the floor.

"Okay...Okay I surrender." he did not stop though.

"Not until you say sorry for comparing me to your dad." My stomach begins to hurt because I was laughing hard, so I thought I would just surrender.

"I apologize for comparing you to my dad." He finally stopped and I gave him the photo. He grabbed my hand and helped me to the couch. I watched him stare at the picture on the table.

"You both were like best friends weren't you."

"We did everything together. I mean Damon has always been the bad boy even when he was human but he cared for me so much that it did not bother me. He taught me how to play sports." I watched Stefan reminisce about old times with his brother. "We were great until..."

I knew when Stefan talked about her because he always had that face. The look where anger, love, and lust crept into his eyes. "Katherine huh."

He nodded his head acknowledging the answer. I placed a hand on his shoulder for support. "Think about it like this if it was not for her you would not have met Elena or Lexi or some of the other great people you met including yours truly." I said pointing to me.

"I don't know about you, let me think about it." I slapped his arm and laughed at is rude remark.

"Anyways don't always think about the bad. It came, it happened, its over, move on and enjoy the rest of your life which is forever." he placed his arm around me. I was about to speak when I heard someone clear their throat. Stefan and I turned our head and saw Damon and Elena standing in the doorway. This is not going to turn out good I thought. Stefan moved his hand as we both stood up. Once I was up I looked towards Elena who has surprise written all over her face, I began to speak.

"Hey Elena" I try sounding cheerful; "Stefan and I were just hanging out. He was helping me with something," I look towards Damon and could not read his face, it was blank.

"With what?" I turned my head back to her and I told her part of the truth.

"He was helping me with the history of my family." That's when Damon speaks.

"Oh you mean the backstabbing Salem witches" He placed a smirk on his face. I had no idea what he was talking about, so I turned my attention back towards Elena. She had a look of disbelief on her face and turned her attention to Stefan. I can not believe she doesn't believe me, her best friend since birth.

"I am telling you the truth, what do you think I would lie for?"

"I did not say you were lying Bonnie, I just wanted to make sure..."

"That I was not lying." I was now standing a foot away from her.

"Elena...Bonnie" We looked over to see Stefan stepping in front of me.

"Now why would you do that Stefan, We could have had some girl on girl action. Hot chicks' fighting is paradise, and if someone starts bleeding well then it becomes heaven." Damon had a grin on his face while I and Elena rolled our eyes.

"Elena I was just helping Bonnie with her history. She asked me since I had met one of her ancestors. That's it"

"Listen I know you two are hanging out and its good to see you both being yourselves again." That's when I noticed that the picture of the younger Salvatore brothers was in Damon's hand. I watched his facial expression as he stared at the picture. I had this feeling of sadness wash over me but it quickly disappeared when I remembered who Damon actually was, a monster.

"As long as you understand then." Stefan continued talking to Elena, while Damon caught me staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" I wanted to tell Damon off but I did not have time to do that. I would deal with him when I did not have this understanding feeling with me anymore.

"Whatever" I said as I turned to get my things. Lifting my face up I feel someone standing in front of me. I look up to see Stefan standing there. "If you and your bother keep doing that I am going to have a heart attack." from across the room I could here Damon.

"Which wouldn't really be the worst thing in the world?" I watched as Elena smacked him across the chest, I turned back to see what Stefan wanted.

"Elena wanted to know if you would come with us tomorrow."

"Just you and Elena, sure"

"No, Damon is going to be there too."

"HELL NO" I saw Elena face show sadness and Damon put that smirk on his face.

"Come on Bonnie, I was just talking to Elena and apparently she misses both of us and wants us back in her life, so I am trying to do the right thing here."

"And I will wish you good luck with that. If she wants to hang out with me we can do it at school."

"You are her best friend, I know you miss her just as much as she misses you. A dinner with Damon is not the most terrible thing on earth. Besides I will be there to balance out the jerk in him." Man did Stefan have a way with words. He knew I wanted to spend time with Elena she was like my sister. My heart couldn't take it I surrendered again.

"Fine I will go but only because I do want to hang with Elena."

"Good, whatever gets you to go is okay with me" We turned back towards Damon and Elena and I spoke.

"So where are you going?"

"Damon is taking me to some French restaurant in town tomorrow at 8:00 p.m."

"I did not know there was anywhere else to eat besides the Mystic Grill." I looked over to Elena who had the same thought on her face." I do not think I have fancy people money though."

"I will pay" Stefan said, I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks" He nodded

"With pleasure" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Damon and Elena glaring at us. I knew that they were pretending to be cool with this newfound friendship, but until they burst I would enjoy it fully. I was turning to leave when I remembered he was supposed to help me with my nightmare. I was about to speak when he mouthed the words six o'clock, I turned on my heels and left feeling glad that I decided to come over this morning.

When I arrived at home I noticed that Mrs. Davis was coming out of our house. She was talking to my dad.

"It was nice talking to you Mr. Bennett see you later." I waved to her as she walked away to her house. Lately I had seen less of Mrs. Davis and it made me curious because whenever it was nice out she was usually on the porch reading her novels. I passed the thought as I headed in the house. I went to my room and took a nice shower then studied for an hour. I was sitting at my desk when I noticed something was missing I did not know what but something had been moved. I figured my dad must have came looking for something. I finished studying for another hour then went downstairs to see what my dad was doing.

"Hey sweetie you ready for movie night tonight." I had totally forgot tonight was movie night. My dad set it up after my Grams died so we could spend some more extra time together. Like I said before, my dad was sweet.

"Sorry dad, I completely forgot. I am having a friend over to help me with a paper." His face look depressed so I thought about something "Is it okay if my friend watches the movie with us?"

"That's fine they can join us, the more the merrier." my face relaxed "so is it Elena?" I followed him to the living room as he bought out a bag of movies.

"No it is actually Stefan, you know the boy that was on the front porch the other day." He lifted his head up. Oh man I thought.

"So do you like this boy Stefan?" he said placing the movies on the table.

"No it is nothing like that"

"What is it then because I know you have been spending a lot of time with him lately and there is always a big smile on your face?"

"He has helped me a lot after my Grams died. I enjoy his company and he teaches me things about my history. Stefan is one of the greatest friends a person can have. He is sweet, caring, loyal, kind, and fun to hang around when he wants to be. He has saved my life and I appreciate every thing he does. I owe Stefan a lot." My dad had this weird grin on his face.

"Why is your face like that? Can you stop, it is creeping me out." he laughed and came to sit beside me.

"It sounds to me like you think he is a good guy."

"He is." except for the fact that he eats those poor animals, but better them then humans.

"Alright." he patted me on my leg and got up. "I have to get some extra pillows from upstairs." I walked into the kitchen and got out the snacks. Tonight my dad had chosen to watch Live Free or Die Hard because last week I made him watch Mean Girls and he liked it. He wanted to show me that he still was a tough guy so we had to watch guns, explosives, and car chases. I did not mind because the movie usually had a really hot guy in it. I was putting the snacks on the table when there was a knock at the door. Opening the door I see Stefan standing there with his hands in his pocket.

"Good timing Stefan" I walked onto the porch and closed the door.

"I do have time on my side." he laughed and sat on the chair. "Look I want to know if you are sure about this. You may not want me to see something that I am not supposed to see." I smiled he was being sincere.

"As of right now you are the only person I want prowling through my head and I mean that."

"I had to make sure before I checked before I went tossing around in your head." I shook my head with understanding, as I was about to get up my dad opens the door.

"I thought you left, anyways come on so we can get this thing on the road." Stefan looked at me confused, he knew my father knew about my interest in the craft but was certain that I did not tell him I was really a witch.

"That's right you got invited to the Bennett's Movie night tonight." the confusion left his face as I spoke. My dad went back in the house and I got up to follow.

"Are you sure you want to invite me into your house?" I grabbed his hand and walked to the door.

"Yeah I know you will not hurt me or my dad." I opened the door and stepped to the side. He paused for a moment then I let the words leave my mouth. "Come in"

He sighed and walked into the house," you know there is no going back know"

"I know" I closed the door and we entered into the living room. My dad had begun talking to Stefan and asking him questions about his hobbies and other activities. I knew my dad just wanted to know about my friend but it was very embarrassing. We never got a chance to watch the movie because my dad and Stefan had some things in common. It was very weird to me but Stefan did not seem to mind. They talked about how everything had changed and we even got into a harmless debate about how each of our times was better than the other. It was fun and I had a good time getting to know more about what my dad thought about our generation and how much he loved his. Stefan would look over at me and laugh. About two hours later my dad got a call from his job. He apologized for having to leave and told Stefan that he should be gone by 11:00. He said he would be here in the morning and then got dress and left. When he shut the door I told Stefan to follow me to my room because I had already set everything up. I gave him a piece of paper with the spell on it and he had to drink some concoction the book told me to make. It was purple and smelled disgusting but he at raw animals so I didn't think he would mind. I told him to read the words 10 minutes after I went to sleep. I told him he should sit down when he read the spell. He shook his head and sat on the chair at the desk. Everything was ready to go. I was getting in the bed when I noticed a crow sitting on the tree outside my window. I felt insane because I thought the bird had a look on his face that seemed too familiar, very familiar. It just sat there staring. I ignored the crow and got in the bed. I looked at Stefan one more time to make sure he had everything under control. Once I was positive I lay down and closed my eyes. It took me awhile to fall asleep but when I was I hoped that Stefan could dissect this nightmare before it made me crazy.

**A/N:**** There it goes. Bonnie and Stefan having quality time with her dad. Bonnie is not sure that either Damon or Elena is happy with her and Stefan's friendship. She is just waiting for it to register in their heads. Can Stefan help Bonnie and get back to getting rid of Damon or is it more to this dream that meets the eye? Hoped you enjoyed please review and tell me what you think.**

_**Preview:**_

_"I was looking at myself. I was him or he was me."_

_"Stefan...he is hurting me"_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello. I am so sorry it took a while to finish this. I really do not like this chapter but I had to make it like this because I only plan to make at most 10 chapters. Thanks for those who reviewed and made it your favorite. **

**This chapter continues the mystery that it Bonnie's dream. We find out what is really going on. Hope you like this chapter but I understand if you do not, it is quite long. Anyways here is chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

_CHAPTER 5_

**STEFAN**

I have been listening to Bonnie sleep for five minutes now. She looked so peaceful when she slept, like nothing in the world mattered to her, it was so beautiful. Something about this image made me smile; maybe it was because I felt better knowing she was safe and that I was here to protect her. I did not know for sure but let the emotions take over me.

I looked out the window to see the crow still sitting there. It had been watching Bonnie intensely. I had to admit something was familiar about this crow and the way it looked at her. It was like the bird had some type of interest in the witch and it bothered me a little.

For the time being I admired Bonnie while she slept. When I looked over to the clock it was time for me to enter her dreams. I read the spell off of the piece of paper she gave to me and put on a purple amulet. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes, and then the dizziness sat in.

After the headache had passed I opened my eyes to see that I was standing in a mall. When I turned to see where Bonnie was, a group of people caught of eye. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and even Tyler were having lunch together and they were all so happy. I assumed she would dream of being normal and hanging out with friends. It was good to see them all having fun with each other before the vampires and witches returned to Mystic Falls. As soon as the scene begun it had changed. Bonnie was now a little girl talking to her Grams about how she would be the best witch ever. She recited words and swung around her plastic wand. This was a memory, I supposed. She and Grams walked into the kitchen and I followed behind them. I walked into the room to end up outside.

From the looks of things I knew I was in Bonnie's nightmare. I watched from a distance as Damon and Elena stood in front of Bonnie. I heard the scream but Damon and Elena was nowhere to be found. Bonnie spent around searching for them. Her eyes landed on a falcon sitting in the tree, only it was not a falcon like she had thought but a very large crow. It resembled the one that I saw before by Bonnie's window. It was very weird.

I then heard Bonnie speak to the bird as if it were a person. It cawed at her and flew away. Once it was gone there was a figure that began to appear behind her. I could not see who it was coming towards Bonnie so I moved a little closer to them. As I stepped near her, his face came into view. I gasped and stood there in shock. I was looking at myself, he was me or I was him. It was like looking in a mirror except thirst was in his eyes and he appeared stronger than I was. I watched as he took some of Bonnie's blood. When he was done he gently placed a kiss on her wound. She was turning around when he sped away. Her body stopped turning around when she laid her eyes on a figure standing a few feet away from her. It was a women and she was pointing at something in the woods. Even with my heightened night senses I could not make out what she was pointing at. My body turned back towards Bonnie, I knew she could not see me but I had heard something behind her. It was a man and he had a weapon in his hands. I was staring at him when I noticed that he looked directly at me.

He smiled and I knew something was wrong. No one was supposed to see me or acknowledge my presence. I was about to speed over to him when he lifted his hands and I stopped moving my feet. Hovering in midair, he walked near me.

"Stefan Salvatore, longtime no see." he had said spoken to me as if we knew each other "you probably do not remember me that's okay. I mean why should you, it was a long time ago."

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that I am just here to finish some business with the witch and I can not do that with you here, so..." he began to chant something and the dizziness came back.

I blinked my eyes and I was back in Bonnie's room. Only this time everything was flying around and she was tossing in the bed. I went to her side to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up.

"Bonnie...Bonnie" I attempted to wake her up.

"Stefan" she mumbled.

"It's me Bonnie." I got in the bed next to her and kept trying to calm her down. I was hoping my presence would help her to relax but she was still tossing and turning.

"He is hurting me Stefan." I did not know what to do so I continued trying to wake her up.

"Bonnie I am going to need you to wake up okay." I placed my cool palm on her face. She was beginning to loosen herself up. "I need you to be strong Bonnie and wake up." I looked around and noticed that her things were dropping on the ground. She had a tight grip on my shirt but she was waking up and her breathing was heavy.

"I told you Bonnie that I would be here for you when you needed my help." She had let go of her grip on my shirt and had laid her head on my chest. It was quiet for a moment. Something made me hold her tight so that nothing else could hurt her. Then I felt her intake a breath of air.

"This nightmare felt different this time like someone was toying with me. I can remember everything that happened. It was all so vivid. He was stabbing me with the knife over and over again. I do not know who this person is or why they would want to hurt me." I kept silent thinking about this man's face and trying to remember him.

"He knows who I am." I could feel her green eyes on me.

"I know I saw him talking to you but I couldn't move or talk." I looked down at her in my arms.

"But I do not remember him, I keep thinking and coming up blank." she sat up beside me.

"Stefan do not worry about it, I will help you like you are helping me. I owe you my life you know." I looked at her confusion on my face "You keep saving me and I feel that a thank you is not always enough."

"It is enough for me Bonnie, it is all I need."

"I don't think so." after the word left her mouth she placed her lips on my cheek. For a split second the events before me had been forgotten. "Thank you Stefan for being in my life and saving me every chance you get."

"I noticed that you are getting stronger." I pointed to all the items around the room that had been floating earlier. She looked around her room and laughed.

"I guess so." she sat up in her bed and looked out the window. I saw the bird and asked Bonnie about it.

"Do you know that there is a crow sitting on the branch by your window?"

"Yeah it sits there every now and again." I watched as the crow looked at Bonnie. "Sometimes I think it is scary and other times I feel like it is my guardian watching over me. I do not get a bad feeling from it so I do not let it bother me."

That answer did not sit well with me so I would find out about the crow later. There was a silence as we listened to the sounds of the night. "Stefan can I ask you a favor?"

"You know you can."

"Can you stay the night" I looked down at her to make sure my hearing was still good, and then she continued "it would be good if you were here to wake me up, in case I have that nightmare again." I looked at her and a part of me knew she was scared of whatever this was.

"Sure." I lay on the bed next to her and she moved in closer to me. I put my arms around her to let her know that I was here and held her as she fell asleep.

"I am not going anywhere I promise." After a few hours I knew Bonnie was sleep because her breathe blew steadily on me and her heart was slowly beating. Thinking about her sleep reminded me of the earlier fiasco. This person had no idea what he was doing, when you messed with someone I care for I become a whole new person and he was about to find out the hard way.

**BONNIE**

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. Last night I actually got in some good sleep. I move my arm to find a cold spot and realize that Stefan must have left while I was still sleep. Opening my eyes I see a piece of paper laying on the pillow next to me, it read:

_Bonnie,_

_When I heard your dad come home I left to eat and get some rest._

_I cleaned up some of the mess from last night. When you get a _

_Chance call me and we can discuss what _

_I found out about some of these things in you nightmare._

_Stefan_

I looked around my room saw that Stefan had done a pretty good job of cleaning up my room. I would have lain in the bed for a while longer but I had to pee. After coming out the bathroom, I thought going to grab some breakfast would be a good idea. Walking into the kitchen I see Mrs. Davis there flipping pancakes.

"Good Morning Bonnie" I looked around the room for my dad. I wondered how she got in here and why was she in here, but she answered for me. "Your dad went out to get the newspaper. He invited me over last night to the Bennett Movie Night but I could not make it so I offered to cook breakfast for you guys. He let me in when he got home this morning."

"How long has he been gone?

"A few minutes, he left 10 minutes ago." I walked up to the table and took a seat. I heard the front door open and my dad appeared in the kitchen. He had smiled at Mrs. Davis and his attention fell on me.

"Bonnie, you're up early."

"I smelled food so I thought I could come and eat." My dad had smiled and sat down at the table, followed by our lovely neighbor. During this breakfast we found out some things about Mrs. Davis that we never knew. Her husband had died in a car accident years ago. She had two children who were grown. I then saw a tattoo on her arm. It was a picture of a pentagram and an owl in the middle.

"What made you get that tattoo?" She pulled her sleeve down some and explained.

"Oh it's nothing I got it in college. It is one of those tattoos you regret getting when you get older." she laughed off embarrassment but I thought it was kind of cool. I finished my plate of food and left for my room. Once I got there I figured now would be a good time to call Stefan. The phone rang five times before someone answered.

"Hello, Stefan's phone." I did not feel like dealing with Damon this early in the morning so I got right to the point.

"Is Stefan there?"

"And Hello to you too Bonnie."

"Damon I do not feel like talking to you this early in the morning. We do not like each other so let's skip over all the manners and you can tell me if Stefan is there?" I was happy I was not facing him because I knew he had that goddamn smirk on his face. But something about it made me smile.

"Now who said I did not like you Bonnie?"

"It's a feeling I get, like I know you would not mind if I disappeared."

"That is not fair I feel that way about everyone." he was right except Elena, "Even Elena sometimes."

That was weird. It was like he read my mind. "Can you tell me if Stefan is there or not?"

"He is sleep right now can I take a message?"

"Tell him I called."

"No problem. See Bonnie I can be civil it is just more fun to be bad." I sighed and hung up the phone. Even with Elena in his life Damon was still Damon. And it was nothing wrong with his personality if he were human he would be a sexy jerk but since he is a psycho vampire it just makes him seem evil, like he does not care for anything. Sitting in my room for an hour was unproductive so I went out to the Mystic Falls library for my daily dose of learning.

**STEFAN**

I sit in my room adjusting my eyes to the light. It was so bright outside. I looked over to the side table to see if Bonnie had called. I realized I had left my phone in the study this morning while I looked through the books my father had about witches and spells.

On my way to the study, I heard someone in there. Walking into the room I see Damon going through all the books I had looked at earlier.

"What are you doing?" I stepped in front of him and crossed my arms.

"You know reading, they say it is fundamental."

"And whatever you need to know coincidently happens to be in the books I was reading?"

"I do not know I only finished this half" he pointed to the few books sitting on the desk.

"What are you up to Damon?" he placed the book on the table and stared at me.

"Do I always have to be up to something?" I did not know if that was a trick question so I waited for him to answer. "You and Bonnie make me out to be this bad person and yes I usually am but I have not done anything wrong lately. It is like I am not even here."

He was the problem for everything that happened in Mystic Falls lately but he was right at this moment he was not the problem. Looking next to Damon I see my phone and I go to grab it off the desk.

"By the way the little witch called an hour ago." I went through the call log and saw Bonnie's name. "Now let me ask you a question Stefan, what are you and Bonnie actually up to because this is not her history. This is some serious voodoo."

"If I wanted you to know I would have told you. I know you can take a hint brother." His face became dark but instead of a debacle, he got up to walk away. To be honest I was quite surprised, Damon never passed up a chance to verbally fight with me. Before walking out the door he turned back towards me.

"Make sure you and the little witch do not forget about tonight." He left the study and I dialed Bonnie's number and waited for her to answer.

"You ready to hear what I got?"

"Yeah I will meet you at my house in 5 minutes." I hung up the phone and went to get dress.

I arrived at Bonnie's house 3 minutes later. I saw her pull up in her car and hop out. She opened the door and we headed to her room.

"So tell me what you know?" I sat down on the edge of her bed, while she paced the floor.

"I found out about the place the woman was standing in my dream. It turns out fifty years ago there was this mysterious fire that started in the woods. No one knew who started it or how it stopped but looking at the pictures, I saw the tree she was standing at in the background. I figured we could go and check it out." Bonnie had been speaking fast.

"Where to Bonnie?" I asked.

"Not far the outskirts of Mystic falls." We headed for the door and I asked for the keys to drive.

We made it to our destination 20 minutes later. Stepping out the car I began walking in the woods with Bonnie close behind. While we walked I told Bonnie about how for a witch to get into your head they needed to have something of yours and they had to place a hex bag in the sleeping domain. I told her she should look for it when she gets back home. Bonnie suddenly came to a stop.

"This is it." I looked around and it was not the same as it had been in her head. The field was fertile and filled with lots of flowers, but there was a tree that still had the scorched marks on it.

"This is so beautiful." Bonnie smiled as she took the image in. "Now the women had been standing by a tree and I am going to go out on a limb and say it is the one that is has those marks on it."

"So do you know exactly where she was standing?" I asked.

"Yep and I need your help to make sure I am standing where I am suppose to be."

"Just tell me what to do?" I brought the image back of the lady. She had her back up against the tree and it was one branch hanging on the left. I came up to Bonnie and moved her up against the tree. I then remembered that her right arm pointed across her chest. I took Bonnie's arm and held it up. The woman also had her head slightly turned to the left. I grabbed Bonnie's chin and turned her head. I stared deeply into her green eyes. We stood like that for a moment before she looked away.

"She was pointing over there." Bonnie started walking to the woods. Once I got there I could see a path.

"I couldn't see that in your dream last night."

"Let's follow it." I lead the way into the woods. After minutes of walking she said something.

"Look Stefan." She pointed to a cabin in the woods. I took her arm and we got closer.

"Do you think we should check it out now?" She was looking in the cabin, when her phone began to ring. "It is Elena. Hello... we did not forget... see you soon, bye."

"I guess we can come back later." I said.

"Yeah that is a good idea." We made it to the car and I told Bonnie to go home and get ready. I ran to my house and walked in to see Damon and Elena leaving.

"We thought you guys were going to miss out."

"We got a little preoccupied she is getting ready now." I saw the expressions on Elena and Damon both change. Then Elena cleared her throat.

"So when is she going to get here?" She asked.

"I am going to get her and we can just meet you there."

"Okay." Damon led Elena out to the car. I ran up to take a shower and put on some slacks and button up shirt. I arrived to Bonnie's house 25 minutes later. I knocked on her door and she answered. Opening the door, my eyes popped out of my head.

"You look great Bonnie." She had on this dark green dress and heels that matched.

"That was the plan, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I held out my arm and she placed her arm around it. I walked her to the car and opened up her door. When we got in the car, we talked about when we should go back to the cabin. She thought we should do some research about the place before entering. I agreed with her.

Arriving at the restaurant found a parking space close to the front. I opened my door and sped around the car to the open the door for Bonnie.

"I have this feeling that this is not going to go the way we think." We walked in the door and saw a host standing at the podium.

"How many sir?"

"We are the Salvatore party of 4." He checked over his pad and looked up again.

"Right this way." he took us to a table in the middle of the floor. "Here you are."

Elena and Damon stared at us while we took our seats**. **Once we were seated there was a very uncomfortable silence. Then Elena spoke.

"So how was your day?" Bonnie and I looked over to each other and I wondered if she wanted to tell Elena about her problem but from the looks of her face I knew the topic was off limits.

"We went for a walk in the woods." Elena looked at Bonnie.

"I showed Bonnie where I use to go to get away from the world my special place. I was surprised it was still there." Her gaze came to me and I knew she was about to say something but the waiter came to take our orders. After he left her eyes fell back on Bonnie.

"So Bonnie, You and Stefan have been spending lots of time together what exactly are you doing?" Damon asked taking a sip of his drink.

"We are just getting to know one another." Damon smiled and sat back.

"So what were all the books on nightmares and witches all about? That is some pretty serious stuff." Damon said. I turned to look at him.

"It is none of your business Damon I already told you that."

"Come on I want to know what is making you spend every waking moment with her in the library or at her house."

"How do you know where I have been spending my time?"

"I know things." I looked over to Bonnie who was trying to kill Damon with her stare. "You know you shouldn't think like that Bonnie, you are supposed to be a good witch.

I looked over to Bonnie who was speaking. "You have no idea what I am thinking."

Damon sighed and continued to stare at Bonnie. His interest was growing in Bonnie he reminded me of the crow that sat outside her window, only I knew that Damon could not be sincere enough to watch over Bonnie.

"So what did you do today Elena?" I tried to change the subject away from Bonnie and me.

"I hung out with my Aunt Jenna and Jeremy."

"That's nice. What did you do?"

"We went to the mall and had fun." I was now beginning to think this was not the best idea. Damon was still staring at Bonnie and she was staring at him, then Elena was watching me and Bonnie. I heard a song come on and thought it would be a great idea to relax everyone. "Come on Bonnie lets dance?"

We left Damon and Elena at the table. Bonnie and I danced to the song and the whole time I knew she was thinking about something.

"So I am assuming that I am a bad dancer. You seem bored?" she looked at me.

"No I am not bored Stefan, this is nice."

"Are you sure because we can go and sit back down." She laughed and gave me her full attention.

"Okay let's see what you can do." Bonnie and I just moved to the music. We were enjoying ourselves after having to deal with the events of yesterday. Soon enough Damon and Elena made there way to dance floor and I could feel the two of them staring at us. The music stopped and we went back to the table. Bonnie's mood was now lighter. I told her I would make this dinner work. I was about to sit down when I saw Bonnie do a double take and look back.

"What do you see someone?"

"My dad. And Mrs. Davis." Bonnie was about to make her way over there when her dad came over instead.

"Hey sweetie." he looked over at everyone at the table. "Hello Elena, I have not seen you in a while."

"Hello Mr. Bennett." Her dad looked over to Damon and nodded his head.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I have never been here so Mrs. Davis asked me to come with her tonight." I knew Bonnie felt weird about the situation. "I should be going. Oh before I leave I wanted to let you know that I saw you leave this morning. You were walking into the woods. If you are going to be sneaky about it at least do a better job of it." I could tell that Bonnie was embarrassed. "You are lucky I trust my daughter or this conversation would be going in a completely different way. My daughter tells me that you are a good person and after spending movie night with you I agree. I hope to see you around more and Elena it would be nice if you would come around like you use to."

"I will try Mr. Bennett." We watched as he walked back over to Ms. Davis. I and Bonnie turned around to have a seat.

"You spent the night over her house?" Elena asked suspicion on her face. This was not good.

"I was helping Bonnie." I tried to explain.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Elena, you and Stefan are not dating anymore he does not have to tell you everything he is doing." Bonnie was now speaking to Elena.

"It would be nice to know when my best friend is having my ex- boyfriend over her house." Elena turned back to look at Bonnie.

"Why do you need to know everything that is going on in Stefan's life?" I thought I should step in a defend myself.

"Bonnie it is okay Elena is still my friend. She can ask if she feels the need to."

"Stefan she is dating your psychopathic brother."

"Watch it witch" Damon said in between Bonnie's sentence.

"She does not need to know where you are all the time." Bonnie was right to a certain degree but I felt like Elena could ask me anything she needed to. "She chose your brother over you and you still want to be friends with her. No one does that Stefan."

"Elena is still important to me and to you too. That is why we decided to come to this dinner."

"You are right but can I ask you a question Stefan. Why are you spending so much time with me?"

"You needed someone to be there for you. You were not speaking to anyone and I thought I could help you out."

"So I am some sort of a charity project. I can not believe I am here with the three of you." she turned to look at me and I could see she was hurt but I did not know why "Do you know why I am really here. It is not for Elena ad especially not Damon. I am here because you asked me to come. If it were not for you I would not even considered coming anywhere with them. When I look at you I get this feeling in my gut and I know you get the same thing too. I can tell when you look at me."

I did not understand what was going on, "What are you saying Bonnie?"

"See, that is what I mean you can be so oblivious, never paying attention to some things. You do not get it or you do not want to show it." a pause "I like you Stefan I really do and I know some part of you likes me too. That is why when I ask you something you give it to me without thinking twice." I knew what feeling Bonnie was talking about I just did not want to talk about it in front of everyone.

"Bonnie lets go talk outside."

"No we can finish having this discussion right here. If you can look me in my eyes and tell me that you do not have these feelings and you do not like me then this conversation will be over. I will leave it alone." I looked at Bonnie, for some reason I could not tell her I liked her in front of these people especially Elena. I do not know why I just could not.

"Can we just go outside and talk." Anger was appearing fast on Bonnie's face.

"Just answer the damn question Stefan, Do you like me or not?" I did not want to do this.

"I am not going to do this in front of them Bonnie." I looked at the items on our table and they began to shake. Elena and Damon looked down at the plates and silverware that was moving.

"I want you to give me an answer. It is not like I am not asking you for a billion dollars just a yes or no question." I looked at across the table to see Elena and Damon staring at me. It seems as though they were as interested in my answer as Bonnie was.

I looked her straight in her face and answered her. "No...No I do not like you. But Bonnie..." I turned towards her to grab her hand but she snatched it away. She stared at me intensely like she was focusing on something, then everything at the table stopped moving. I could see the tears build up in her eyes.

"There are no buts Stefan." she looked over towards Elena. "You are a very lucky girl Elena."

"What does this have to do with me?" Elena looked at me confused on what Bonnie was saying.

"Stefan still loves you. You are the reason he will not tell me what he feels." I looked over to Elena and looked down at the table. "You know what is funny. Everyone always wants you. You are the first one a boy notices starting back since middle school. Caroline saw it before I did and at first I thought she was just being Caroline but now I see she is right. You are everyone's first choice. The only reason Stefan came to help me was because he knew you was worried about me."

"Bonnie I am sorry." Bonnie wiped a tear away from her face.

"Do not apologize it is not really your fault. I know you did not plan on me developing feelings for Stefan, but in some way everything that happens in my life is because of you." She looked at all of us as we stared at each other.

"I watch all of you even if you do not know it. I watch how the three of you communicate with each other. You are trying to be careful so that history does not repeat itself but surely here it is again. Two brothers wanting the love of one girl it is actually romantic in a way but mostly screwed up. I hope you guys can fix what is going on, I really do. Elena I love you so much and Stefan you know I care deeply for you but I just need my space from the both of you until you have made up your mind on what you want."

Elena looked down at her hands and I looked at the food on my plate. "Right now the only person I do feel sorry for is Damon. Yes he is bad but he really does love Elena and he has to compete for her heart like he did all those years ago." Bonnie looked towards Damon.

"I love Damon too." Elena added. Damon's face was now turned towards her, softness reaching his eyes as he spoke.

"What do you mean you love me too?" Elena looked at Damon as he looked away hurt and anger plastered on it. Bonnie ignored him and continued her conversation with Elena.

"That maybe true Elena but you should only love one of the bothers not both. You can not have your pie and eat it too." I noticed that Damon had been staring at Bonnie while she had spoken.

Bonnie laughed a little as she finished her conversation "It turns out my feelings are not the only ones getting hurt tonight. I hope you guys can come to a decision pretty soon so I can have my friends back."

With that Bonnie walked out the door towards her car.

"Well that was fun." Damon got out of his seat "I believe that is my cue to leave." Damon left Elena and me at the table. She offered me a ride home but I declined. I was going to have to do a lot of thinking as I walked home tonight.

**BONNIE **

I did not understand why I decided to go to that dinner it was just a problem waiting to happen. Tonight I figured I would drive the long way to help me calm down. I knew Stefan and Elena would not get over each other that easily. They had that epic kind of love. It was still pathetic of me to think he would like me after he dated Elena. No one ever compares to Elena. I looked down to see if I had a tissue in the car when I heard someone beep there horn. I swerved and hit something in the street, my car stopping on the side of the road. I could not believe this was happening to me. My day could not get worst. I got out of the car and apparently something had put a hole in my tire. I got back in my car to get my phone but I could not find it. I was looking on the dashboard when I saw headlights approaching on the opposite side of the road. I turned my high beams on and beeped my horn. The car stopped and I could tell it was a man. He got out of the car and asked if I needed help.

"Yes my tire is flat and I wanted to know could I use your phone to call a tow truck and my dad?"

"Sure." he handed me his phone and I turned to call my dad. "Dad...my tire is flat do you think you can come and get me...thanks see you soon." I turned to walk back to the man's truck to ask him if he had a number to the tow truck company but I noticed that there was no one in his vehicle. I slowly walked up to the truck and looked inside. The keys were still in the ignition. I looked around fear beginning to take over my body. I saw someone standing across the street in the woods. I could not control my body I backed up and before I knew it I was running from something.

I was running deeper and deeper into the woods before I came to a stop. I was standing by the same tree from earlier.

"Bonnie." I heard the voice but as I spun my head around I could not see anyone. I was about to run when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned to see the man from my nightmare standing in front of me with the knife I assumed had just punctured my flesh.

"It is nice to finally meet you Bonnie. I must say you are so beautiful in person." He looked at me anger in his eyes "I have something planned for us. Your family did something to mine's and I am going to get payback."

"What did we do?" I said as I felt the warm blood trickle down my back.

"We can talk about that later" I was backing up when I felt another sharp pain, looking into his face he was closer to me as he pulled the knife out again "I am going to let you go but I just wanted to torment you before I killed you. The way your ancestors tortured mine. You can go now but I will be back soon."

He turned and disappeared in the dark. I touched my stomach to see the liquid seeping through my shirt. I began to run in the direction I had come. It seemed like forever before I finally made it back to the road. I was losing so much blood and was getting ready faint at anytime. I was holding on until I got back to the road. I was going across the street when I heard a car halting to a stop. It was an inch away from hitting me. I could not hold onto reality anymore and the next thing I knew everything was blank.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Please review it would mean the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello readers. I wanted to say thank you for the few reviews that I received. It means a lot that you would take a minute or two to tell me what you thought. This chapter is going to be a bit different. I put Damon's point of view in this chapter. **

**Stefan and Elena visit Bonnie and Damon and Bonnie have a civilized conversation for once. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Chapter 6

_**STEFAN**_

On the way to my home I had done a lot of thinking. I had not planned on hurting Bonnie's feeling in front of Damon and Elena and the few people who had gazed. Something told me that she had an interest in me but I had just put it off. Seeing her hurt face struck a cord with me. After finding out that Elena still did love me I felt great, then the other shoe dropped when she said she loves Damon also, I could not win.

I walked into my house and headed up to my room I needed to sleep on this new found information. When I got the chance tomorrow I would stop by Elena's house and we could talk. For some reason I wanted to hurry up and find out this answer because the thought of Bonnie not being in my life at all truly scared me. As I pass my brothers room I notice that he is not here. He may be causing havoc after finding out that Elena still loves me. Thinking of Damon my emotions softened. He never seemed to get rid of sharing a woman's heart with me. My thoughts wandered to other things as I feel asleep.

The first thing I had done when I woke up was shower, washing away worries and hoping that today would be better. Stepping out in the cool air, I decided I would go hunting before starting my day. I was walking out when I noticed that Damon's car was not here, he must have not came home yet or even better maybe he finally left. But something told me he had not did that. I just hope that he does not do anything stupid.

I got in after finding a few squirrels to feed on. I went to check my phone to see if I had any missed calls. Elena had called about 15 minutes ago. She did not leave a message so I called her back.

"Hey Elena, you called?"

"Yeah have you seen Damon? Every time I call he does not answer."

"I have not seen or heard from him since last night. Sorry."

"That's fine. Can you come over so we can talk?" I knew we were going to have to talk eventually.

"Of course I am on my way over." I hung up the phone and headed back out. Knocking on Elena's front door was a short wait because her brother Jeremy had opened after the second knock.

"Hey Stefan!"

"Hey Jeremy Elena called me over."

"Yeah she told me when you get here to call her down." He stepped in the house and called his sisters name. "You can come in. She should be down here in a few seconds." Jeremy walked into the kitchen, as his sister was walking down the stairs.

"Stefan, Glad you could make it." She said standing on the stairs.

"You called so here I am." She walked down the stairs and then there was another knock at the door. Opening the door there stood my brother with a look of what exactly do you want me here for? He walked in and headed to the living room.

"So why are we both here?" he said standing up against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you both about our situation." I could see annoyance becoming apparent on Damon's face.

"That does not explain why I am here. It seems as though you are the one who gets to make that final decision not us. That is unless Stefan does not love you anymore."

"Or Damon does not love you." I said staring my brother down. He just looked at me and turned back to Elena.

"Listen this is not the easy for me. You have no idea how much I feel like her right now." I knew she was talking about Katherine. She placed a hand over her face. I wanted to make her feel better so I moved over to her and rubbed her back.

"Elena just relax, you are not Katherine if I have not told you that already. You are kind and pleasant to be around." She looked up, becoming more relaxed.

"I know. I just do not know how to choose." Damon stood there annoyed with the whole situation. He was about to speak when the sound of the phone begin to fill the air.

"Jer can you get that?" She said and after one more ring I could hear Jeremy speak. "I want this to be over with and have my best friend back but this is not going to be an easy decision. I have to have time to think about it."

"I know." I looked over at Jeremy who was now standing behind Elena with the telephone.

"It is Mr. Bennett." he said handing her the phone. My interest grew as I wanted to know was Bonnie okay. She took the phone confusion on her face.

"Hello" I watched her face drop and her mouth form into an O. "Oh my god is she okay...I will be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and bolted to the front door, my brother, Jeremy and I following her. Then her brother spoke.

"Is everything okay." he said exactly what I was thinking. Elena stopped at the door as she grabbed her keys.

"Bonnie is in the hospital." I saw my brother walk towards the door and open it.

"Where are you going?" I said as his face was blank.

"I am going home this has nothing to do with me. The little witch is your friend not mines." And he walked out the door, With Elena staring after him. I gave my attention back to Elena.

"I am coming with you." I said going out the door.

"Call me and tell me how she is doing when you get there." I heard her brother say before we walked out the door. My heart began to feel heavy as I realized I had broken my promise to Bonnie. I told her that I would always be there and I had not been when someone had decided to hurt her. I could not think straight and I could tell that Elena could not either because she kept running her hands through her hair.

Arriving to the hospital was the longest ten minute drive I had ever experienced. When we walked into the hospital we saw Mr. Bennett standing by the Elevator. We hurried over to catch up with him.

"Mr. Bennett." Elena said speed walking towards him. He turned around and noticed us coming towards him.

"Elena and Stefan, I am so glad to see you guys." We got on the elevator with him as he made his way back up to Bonnie's room.

"So what happened to her?" Elena asked facing him.

"Well the doctors tell me that some one stabbed her three times, twice in the back and once in the front." My eyes opened wider as I realize where that had happened before. Elena had seen this action and gave me a quizzical look

"She was at home when all of this happened?" Elena asked. I knew she was not so when he answered I was not shocked.

"No she had taken the long way home last night through the road by the forest and she had got in an accident. She was okay but she ran over something, which is when she called me to ask can I come and get her. Sometime Between the phone call to me and when she got to the hospital, she was stabbed." My body ached from hearing what had happened. I knew I could have protected her if I was there.

"Did you find her?" I finally asked.

"No someone else did but the person who did left before the nurses could ask their name. I was on my way to get her when I got the call from the hospital." Elena had been holding on to me after hearing all of this information.

"Is she going to be alright?" Elena asked.

"She is unconscious right now and the doctors say it may be a day or two before she wakes. She had lost a lot of blood and hit her head on the ground pretty hard." I held Elena as Mr. Bennett explained the situation further. There was a doctor who made his way over to Mr. Bennett.

"Hello Mr. Bennett. I wanted to let you know you can go and see her. She is still not responding but I thought it would calm your nerves to see your daughter." Elena then asked a question.

"Will we be able to see her?" The doctor looked over to us.

"Are you family?" Mr. Bennett answered that for her.

"Yes they are."

"Well yes but two at a time, I do not want too many people in there at once." The doctor waited for someone to follow him to the room.

"Mr. Bennett you should be with your daughter by yourself. We can go in after you." He nodded his head and followed the doctor. Once they disappeared down the corridor, Elena grabbed my arm and the look in her eyes said that she knew that I knew something about this.

"You want to explain to me what happened to my best friend?" I did not know if Bonnie wanted me to tell her but she was hurt so I knew it did not matter anymore. I would not tell Elena that she and I started off with the plan to get rid of Damon. That was a conversation I thought Bonnie should be here to have as well.

"All this time I and Bonnie have been spending together was to help her with this dream she continued to have." Elena stared at me while I revealed what we had been doing together. "She believed it to be only a dream but I guess not."

"So what was this dream about anyway?" Explaining the dream to her was what made me angrier, knowing that this person who hurt her knows who I am. When I finished talking Elena's face was covered with anger, hurt and understanding.

"So she did not want to tell me she was in trouble. I could have done something to help her, anything really."

"She knows that but you guys were not talking. She did not know if you would want to know what was going on in her life." I said trying to defend Bonnie.

"She should know that I would help her, even if we were fighting. I love her and I would never want anything bad to happen to her."

"Bonnie was just scared of the whole situation." Before I finished the rest of my thoughts Mr. Bennett was walking towards us.

"You can go in now Stefan and Elena." I looked over to Elena who took a breath and got up with me close behind her.

Walking in was a sad sight to see for us. Elena began to be teary eyed and I could not stand to look at Bonnie with bandages around her head. She lay in the bed hooked up to these machines like she was on life support. For all we knew she would be unconscious for one to two days. Elena walked up to Bonnie and lay in the bed next to her hugging her and laid her head on her chest. I walked around to the other side and sat in the chair. Holding on to Bonnie's hand, I could have sworn her mouth was twitching. Then in a loud voice she yelled.

"ELENA!" With that Elena sat up and hopped off the bed. The next thing that happened scared both me and her. Bonnie was screaming terribly loud, she still had her eyes closed but kept screaming. "STOP PLEASE JUST STOP" Elena and I were now trying to hold her hands to calm her down but it did not work. The nurses came hurrying through the door and began calming her down. Once they got her still her doctor put a needle in her arm.

"STEFAN" She said before the medicine started to circulate through her body. After she was relaxed the doctors told us we had to leave. Walking out the door to the waiting room, my anger was building up to the point where my face began to change. I walked into a corner so no one would see me and Elena followed.

"Are you okay Stefan?" She touched my arm and I calmed down a bit.

"I have to go help her. That son of a bitch who put her in there knows who I am and I need to find out who he is." With that I began to walk out when Elena grabbed me and I spun around.

"I am coming with you." What was she thinking? She had to be crazy if she thought I was going to get her hurt.

"No you're not going." I said turning to leave.

She walked in front of me and spoke. "Yes I am."

"Elena I am trying to save Bonnie, I cannot worry about you too." She looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Stefan either I go with you or without you, I will let you make that decision, but no matter what I am going." I knew this was an argument that I was not going to win.

"Fine, Okay. We have to go somewhere first." We were walking through the waiting room when we saw Caroline coming in. Elena went up to Caroline and greeted her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Caroline asked worry in her voice.

"She is unconscious right now but they say she may wake up anytime between today and tomorrow." Caroline covered her mouth with her hand. I looked over towards the elevator to see Matt and Tyler coming in.

"Hey you guys." Matt said walking next to Caroline "Me and Tyler where in the middle of a game when you called so sorry we are kind of sweaty."

I did not have time to sit here and chat. I had to find out why this person wanted Bonnie dead. "Will you excuse us we have to go?"

"If you need to know anything else you can ask Bonnie's dad he is sitting in the waiting room. We have to go." Elena said to them as she hurried to catch up to me.

"So where are we going?" she asked giving me the keys to her truck.

"To a cabin." I said starting the engine.

I ran through the woods following the same exact path that I and Bonnie had taken the first time we had come to visit. Except this time I knew where I was going. Elena followed closely behind me. Once we got to the field we stopped and I could see Elena take in the beautiful scenery.

"This place is so beautiful." I smiled at her as a breeze passed me. Smelling the air something caught my attention. I followed the smell until I found a yellow rose.

"Stefan did you find something?" She came up behind me and followed my gaze towards the flower. She picked it up and the scent became stronger, as she turned the rose around, a red drop caught my attention. She looked at the stain and I knew she knew what it was but was scared to say. I took the rose from her hand.

"Bonnie's blood." Seeing this made me realize that this is where Bonnie must have ended up and her blood had dropped here. Looking up I walked towards the hidden path and told Elena to stay close to me.

I walked along the outside of the cabin to make sure there was no one inside, and then signaled Elena over. We walked up to the back door. I checked to see if it was open. It was locked so I had to break the knob to get inside.

"What if you can not go inside?" She said before I opened the door.

"Then we will have to leave."

"Stefan I think I can check out this place by myself."

"But if someone is in there I am not going to be able to protect you."

"Well let's see if we are staying then." She said stepping to the side to let me open the door. I became afraid that I was not going to be able to enter, so I walked up to the door and put one foot in. Successfully my foot touched the hallway floor. This only helped prove that something non living was residing here.

"Come on Elena. See if you can find anything that does not belong." We walked in and the place seemed like no one had lived in it for years. There was dust everywhere and the interior design looked like it had come from the 50's. Besides the furniture and dust everywhere it looked like a normal cabin. Elena walked over to the fireplace and saw a picture.

"This must have been the owner's family." The picture contained a two little girls and one boy. This was not going to help us so I went into the hallway and searched for something. I turned around to see Elena making her way upstairs. When she began to walk there was this noise beneath her feet. I thought it was normal in an old house but to be sure we had to check it out.

"Hey, come back down the stairs and walk up them again." She looked at me confused." Please just do it."

She walked back over it and it was a creaking sound like there was something hollow underneath it. She looked up at me, and then began to step on the step again. "There must be something under here like a passage way."

I walked over to the side of the stairs and slide the table over. I looked around for some type of handle, when a hole in the wall caught my eye. I put my finger in it and pulled. The wall began to come forward and I pushed it to the side. I looked inside and there was a passage just like Elena had thought. The long hallway had a light hanging from above.

"Elena, make sure you stay close okay." She nodded her head as we began to make our way down the hall. I did not know what was down here but we just wanted to help Bonnie and make sure she was okay. That meant we would do anything.

**DAMON**

After coming from Elena's house I went straight home and to my room. I lay in my bed thinking. I had been doing a lot of thinking since Bonnie had told my brother and me that Elena still loved us both. I could not believe that I was going through this again. Why couldn't I just find someone who loved me and only me? My perfect little brother always had to be in the equation too. Like now, he was still in love with Elena but was developing something for the witch. He could always find some one else who would like him because of his manners and politeness. He was the saint that everyone loved, while people thought of me as the dangerous older guy that was out to hurt and cause pain. And that I did but that does not mean I do deserve to loved or felt sorry for. No one felt anything for me except Elena and Bonnie. She had actually felt sorry for me and I could tell by looking in her eyes that she truly meant it. I look over to the blood stained clothes sitting in the corner.

I sit up in bed and grab the belongings sitting on my side table. Last night I had returned to get my jacket that I had left and the waiter from the table stopped me.

_"Here you go you must be here to get this too." He handed me a purse. I looked down and thought that Elena must have left it. I put my jacket on and went outside. I walked in silence thinking about the events that had just occurred, when a phone started to ring. I went through the purse to find the phone. Once I had finally got to it, the ringing had stopped. I looked at the phone and it read missed call from Caroline. I was walking to my car when some lady bumped into me and the items of the purse fell to the ground._

_"I am so sorry sir. Do you need me to help you?" I looked at the woman who bent over to pick up the items. People now-a-days had been so clumsily. As she placed the items in the bag she started to talk to me._

_"I apologize for running into you mister." She looked down at the id that she was about to put in the purse." I must say though that your girlfriend Ms. Bennett is a very pretty young woman."_

_That is when I realized Elena had not bought a purse tonight. She had made me carry her phone, money and ID. I snatched the purse out of her hand and took the ID out. Looking down at the driver's license that was in my hand, it read Bonnie Bennett with a picture of her smiling. The little witch must have gotten the photo before she found out she was a witch because the happiness had spread to her eyes not like it did know. _

_This Bonnie was not aware of the supernatural and it showed in her carefree smile. The image made me think how I liked to bother the little witch because whenever I began to talk to her she had this unknown confidence explode from her. She was strong and unafraid of any remark I threw her way. We always had witty conversations and well thought out banter. She kept me on my toes and I liked it. Maybe going over to talk to her would make me feel better. I could scare her a little so that she gives me that look of wanting to kill me slowly and painfully. That always put a smile on my face to know good witch did have a little evil in her. This purse was the perfect excuse to visit the witch._

_I had taken the long way to her house so that I could find something to eat, Maybe a jogger or if I was lucky a helpless girl walking home. I was driving down the road when I noticed that there were two cars pulled over to the side of the road. I thought I was getting want I wanted, smelling blood. But as I thought about it was a very familiar smell. Speeding down the road, someone ran in to the street. I pressed on my brakes as quick as I could, Stopping only an inch away from the person. Once the car stopped I looked up to see the little witch standing there holding herself. _

_She had fainted the next second falling hard hitting her head on the hood of my car and the ground. I got out my car to go see if she had been okay, when a man walked out the woods. _

_"Is she okay?" he asked. I stood up and walked towards him._

_"Who are you?" He was looking down at her but looked up to answer my question._

_"She was on the side of the road and said she needed help because her tire had gone flat." I needed to make sure he answered my questions correctly so I asked him to look at me and used my compulsion to ask him why was he here._

_"I was on my way from work when I saw her. I gave her my phone to use and she walked up to the front of her car. I had to go to the bathroom so I just stepped in the woods for a minute. I got lost and it took me a while to find the lights. When I got here you were standing over her body." so he was telling me the truth. _

_"You will get in your car and drive away not remembering any of this." The man turned and left. I walked over to Bonnie and I could tell her heart was slowing down, almost to a complete stop. I picked her up and could smell her sweet blood it was very tempting to have it be this close with out taking any but I breathed deeply and began to run to the hospital._

_The emergency room was empty; I guess this being a small town a lot of emergencies did not happen. When I walked in a nurse came up to me and told me to follow her. She had told me to put her down on the bed and before she could turn around I was gone._

I had saved the witch and I had no idea why. I could have just sucked her dry or even better turned her into a vampire. But as I thought about it Elena and Stefan would have had been out to kill me if they ever found out I killed Bonnie and if I had turned her she would not even want to be around me. So in the end it was a lose-lose situation. The sun was getting ready to set when I came out of my room. Being around Stefan had made me nicer. I was saving and helping people. I did not even kill people often anymore; I would go to the hospital and take some of the blood that they stored in the back. Thinking of blood I thought I would make my way over to the hospital.

Once at the hospital, I walked in the back door and snuck in the room where they stored the blood. I was getting ready to leave when I walked past the little witches' door. I looked inside and no one was inside. I walked in and saw that the nurses had her hooked up to a lot of things. I could see someone lying under a jacket on the chair and from the smell of it, I knew it was Caroline. Then I heard the witch talk in her sleep. She was not saying much just mumbling. From the look on her face she seemed sad. My curiosity had taken over and the next thing I knew I was in her head.

I looked around to see what was bothering the witch so much. She had been standing in a blue ball gown and she was dancing with my brother in his suit. The little witch sure did have normal dreams for someone who is supernatural. I watched as her and my brother danced, happiness showing on both of their faces. He then looked deep into her eyes and the next thing I knew he was kissing her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The passion surfacing in the way they held each other. Him with his arms wrapped around her waist and her with her arms around his neck.

I thought to myself no matter who my brother was with he always found the love he had wanted and some would say deserved. When their lips parted Bonnie and Stefan had a small smile on their faces. Then everything had stopped and there was Ms. Elena Gilbert in a lovely dark purple cocktail dress making her way onto the dance floor. The whole crowd seemed to have stopped moving and their eyes turned to watch her. She stood there in the middle of the floor and as if from some cliché teen movie her hair started to blow from a wind that was no where to be found.

Bonnie had been the only person still moving. She watched as Stefan let go of her and made his way over to Elena leaving her there by herself in the amazing ball gown. The tears in her eyes began to build until one tear came rolling down her cheek. She picked up her gown and ran outside. I looked over to see that Stefan was now dancing with Elena love in his eyes and the thought of Bonnie not existing anymore. Gazing at my brother and our maiden I could see how good they actually looked together. They were like a couple from a Disney princess movie.

My thoughts of them started to make me sick so I turned to find where Bonnie had went off to. I walked onto the balcony to see her crying over the banister. I had no idea why I had not left the little witches pathetic dream yet but as my feet kept walking towards her I knew the least I could do was talk to her. I stood beside her until she finally realized my presence.

"Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore?" She said trying to stop herself from crying in front of me.

"Yep, the one and only." I said placing my hands on the banister.

"Why are you here? I am pretty sure I am dreaming right now and you are one thing I never dream about." She continued to look up at the stars in the sky as she spoke.

"To answer your question my curiosity bought me into your head. I would like to leave but I can't." She looked at me suspicion in her eyes. "I lie to you not. I do not want to be here but it seems you have to let me out."

"How did you get into my head without using magic anyways?"

"Vampires who feed on human blood can enter a person's mind anytime they like."

"That sucks for people who don't have a choice in the matter."

"Yeah, for them but not always for me, sometimes though I do see some weird things in people's heads. That is why I mostly choose to stay out of them. You may see something that no one wants you to see about what they are feeling. Like your best friend and the young man you seem to be growing very fond of staring at each other like they were soul mates." She looked over at me and I could see she wanted to say something to make me run in the other direction, but she hadn't she began to cry again. I did not know what to do. I never had the chance to console a crying person and I tried not to be around someone who was crying. So I just started to talk and let what ever come out come out.

"Bonnie I know that you and I are not the greatest friends..."

"No we are not friends at all." She said the tears drying up. She was right but I had not felt like that was completely true.

"I think we are." She looked at me with a confused face. "Yes I get on your nerves and you wish you could kill me and yes you are blindly loyal and I sort of wish we did not have to share a room together but we get along. Not for Elena and not for Stefan but because deep down you are pure and good. Even if you tried to kill me you could not because you are not capable of that kind of evil. Now don't get me wrong I know that you have it in you but you successfully keep it locked down under all the love and caring you do for your friends and family."

"You do not know me Damon. You have no clue how I feel or what I think?" She said. I did not know why I was trying to help her.

"Me and you are alike, Bonnie." I said letting whatever came out continue to poor out.

"How are we alike?"

"For one we are both very loyal to the ones we love and two we share the same problems. You and your best friend, who you would call your sister, want the heart of the same guy. Then there is me and my brother wanting the heart of the same girl. Yet they both only want each other and it makes you want to hate them. You then start wishing that she did not exist and that the boy you want only has eyes for you but you know that it can not be like that and it only makes you angrier." My words were finally having an effect on her. She began to speak.

"I wish I did not feel that way about Elena but I do. I just want it to go back to how it use to be before when we were always together and boys were not apart of the equation."

"Sad part is it can never be that way again unless you or Elena decides to become a lesbian." I looked over at her interested in what she what say. She just laughed and shook her head from left to right. I knew I was making some progress now. "You and Elena are sisters you are going to have to deal with her for the rest of your life and face the battles that lay ahead of you. If you can do it together it will make it all worth it."

She had stopped crying all together now and was facing me. "For some one who comes off like a super evil, you are not that bad."

"Don't let this conversation change the fact that I am a psychopath that kills people for blood." We both smiled looking over the ocean that sat before us. For the next couple of minutes we stood there in comfortable silence thinking. "Could you help me out and send me back to reality. Your dreams are too girly for me."

She laughed again and I liked to hear it. That meant soon enough we would be back to our menacing looks and witty banter. "Before you go Damon, You should know that the same advice you gave to me about Elena can be used for you and Stefan."

"No it can't. We are different."

"Stefan told me about how before you were vampires and fighting over Katherine that you guys were the best of friends, doing anything and everything for each other. It could be like that again, you just have to try and make it work."

I placed a smirk on my face, looking over at her. I turned to walk away leaving Bonnie standing on the balcony alone but before I left I told her one more thing.

"Don't expect me to be nice all the time. This was just a relapse in my judgment."

"I know and I still do not like you."

"I would not want it any other way. Because if you did that would make our conversations painful for me to have." I closed my eyes and was now in the hospital again. I saw Caroline move and sit up.

"Damon?" She said eyes still half closed. I left out the room as soon as I could. I did not need anyone to know I was here. Walking out the door I thought of the conversation me and the little witch just had. That was too much niceness for me so before I left I found a nurse getting ready to leave in her car. I came up behind her and bit her neck. She was wriggling but began to stop moving after 2/3 of her blood was gone. I got in my car and drove home with a satisfied meal and a conversation with Bonnie that would make me think I was going soft.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Sorry if Damon seemed a bit out of character but don't worry he is not going to change much. Stefan and Elena have come across something in the cabin. Wonder what it could be? Bonnie and Damon having a heart to heart, how sweet. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. Stefan makes a discovery and Bonnie wakes up. Short and too the point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. All rights go to L.J Smith and the CW.**

_Chapter 7_

**STEFAN**

Being the calm one has always been my thing. For as long as I can remember I was the one to rationalize everything, but now it was turning out to be difficult. At the end of the long hall was a room. Not just any old hidden room but a lair of some sort. Everything in here looked magical, from the bottles of only God knows what, to over hundreds of spell books and grimoires. This place had looked like a different world. The ceiling seemed to reach towards the heavens and the room itself looked like a thousand people could fit in it. Elena and I both had been staring at it surprised, wondering many things, like who built it and how did they do it without lots of people noticing.

The room itself had not been dusty like the rooms upstairs. There was freshness in the air. Looking around I could tell that no one had been here but the items all looked brand new. The light in the room was bright and as we looked around there was no lights, windows or candles. As I thought about it I assumed that the light might be from some sort of magical source.

"This is amazing," Elena said glancing over a desk that appeared to be hand made."How did all this stuff get down here?"

"I can not imagine how someone would get all this down here without anyone knowing it was here." I walked over to the desk and glanced at a book open on a page about a group of magical beings called Unigangers. They were creatures who fed off something, I was about to turn the page when Elena spoke.

"So what exactly are we searching for?" Elena asked picking up a jar that looked like newts eyes. I had looked up to answer her question.

"I do not know. If you see anything out of place or creepy let me know." apparently the book had been sitting to close to the edge. It fell on the ground and a picture came out between the pages.

"Stefan half of this stuff looks creepy." I laughed because of her uneasiness. I reached down to pick up the book and grabbed what seemed to be a photo. Staring at it I saw two young women, one was a dark-skinned woman who had been pulling the other into a hug. My eyes then landed on the other woman and that is when it hit me. This woman was the same one that had been in Bonnie's dream pointing us to here.

"Elena I think I found something." Elena came rushing over to my side. I showed her the picture. "This is the woman that has been in Bonnie's dream."

"That can not be just a coincidence." She took the picture and turned it over to the back. "Meredith and Cecily, I wonder which one appeared in the dream."

I got up to see if I could find anything else. I watched as Elena got up to come and follow me, on her way over to the book shelf she bumped into the desk and we heard something drop. She grabbed her knee and we both looked to see what it was that had been knocked down.

She bent down and grabbed a thin book. It had been made of leather and there was a book mark in it. On the cover there was a name, Meredith McCullough.

"I think we have something of hers." I walked over to Elena and grabbed the book.

"We have a last name too." We were making some progress now and I felt like we could help Bonnie with whatever she needed help with.

"Let's go and found out about Ms. Meredith McCullough then." Elena said walking back into the hallway. I put the picture in the diary and followed her back out.

We arrived back to Elena's house 30 minutes later, first making a stop at the hospital to check in with Mr. Bennett about Bonnie. Elena had her laptop upstairs in her room.

"So I am going to Bing a Meredith McCullough in Mystic Falls Virginia and you can read her diary."

"It does not feel right to read this. I mean these are her private thoughts." I said looking over the cover of the book.

"She is dead Stefan. I do not think privacy matters much now." Elena said heading into her room.

"How would you feel if you died and someone read your diary?" I asked hoping she understood. She looked over and smiled.

"People would just think I was crazy, talking about witches and vampires." She was sort of right. "Okay you do not have to read it now, but you will sooner or later. There may be something in there that can help Bonnie."

"All right I will read it later. Now come on lets just research this lady okay." We made our way on to her laptop and I pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

She typed in the woman's name in the Bing search engine. There was about 2 links. One was an article and the other a college website. We clicked on the article first; it read _College Student Found in Fire_. Under that was a picture of Meredith smiling and happy. The article talked about how 2 bodies had been found one belonging to college student Meredith McCullough and the other body was unknown. It continued on to talk about how they had been found after the forest fire had been put out. This was pretty crazy to read about and it helped to know how she died.

We had gathered more information about her for the rest of the night. Elena's aunt Jenna let me sleep over on the couch downstairs because we had not finish researching until 1 a.m. I made myself comfortable on the couch and thought about the information we had found. My thoughts wandered off to Bonnie. Her beautiful smile and bubbly personality made me glad that I had met her. She was the one to help me feel better about not having Elena by saying rude things about Damon. It would cheer me up and she did a great job of doing that. She was as determined as her best friend. Thinking of Elena and Bonnie only gave me a head ache. I would say that I thought of Elena as my Peyton and Bonnie as my Brooke. I loved both of them and wanted them to stay in my life but they were best friends and it could not end well for one or the other. I thought of the night that I had learned that Bonnie had feelings for me and that Elena had not gotten over me. I was as confused as a kid in a candy store. I loved Bonnie and Elena, Elena was not the only one who had to make a choice now.

I awoke to the sound of someone on the phone. Opening my eyes I see Jenna on in the kitchen talking. I sit up and rub the back of my neck. She walks in and notices my action.

"Couches are the most uncomfortable places to sleep, that and the floor." I laughed as I got up to stretch.

"I am okay. It was not that bad."

"If you say so, When Elena wakes up tell her that I went to meet Alaric and call me if she needs anything or hears anything about Bonnie. " she grabbed her purse and sweater and walked out the door.

I get up to go to the bathroom and throw water on my face. In the kitchen I read the time to be 10:00a.m. That was an early time to wake up on a Saturday. I realized that I had not fed in a minute, so I left to go hunting and made sure to get back before Elena woke up.

I got back 30 minutes later and Elena had still been sleep. I went downstairs and started to read some of Meredith's diary.

_September 6, 1928_

_I have no idea why I decided to go to college here. This place was like a supernatural haven, vampires, witches, werewolves, and too many other mystical beings to write. The creatures blend in well here, they seem like normal people. It was hard to tell them apart. The only reason I can is because I am mystical also, A witch to be exact. I have been practicing the craft for 10 years. Sometimes I hate it and other times it is my savior. No one knows what I am except my best friend, who I like to call my sister, Cecily. The greatest part about it all is that she is a witch too. We do lots of magic together and we teach each other everything we know. She is my only family because I ran away from home when I was 16. When I turned 18, I ended up here._

I skipped ahead because that part was becoming sad. I flipped the pages to a few weeks before she died.

_June 2, 1929_

_I keep having these same dreams over and over again. I tried spells and whatever else I could to stop them but I can't. It always starts with me walking down a dark street and this man. Then I feel a pain in my back. I wake up at the same part every time. I told Cecily about it and it turns out she is having them too. But she says that it is not her that she is dreaming of but me. She watches all of this happen to me and she can not do anything about it. She says she sees me burn in a fire and that there is nothing she could do to stop or help. Each night we stay together waking each other up when the dreams start. We began to worry about how this is affecting us. So for spring break we plan to rent us a cabin in the woods where me and her could stay and think about what we could do to stop these so called visions._

I could not believe that I was reading this. It was explaining the same thing that was happening to Bonnie. I was about to finish reading it when my phone began to ring.

**BONNIE**

I was starting to get use to the fact that I could not wake up. It was nice to live a normal life in my head but I wanted to be conscious. Able to do what I wanted to do and not what my subconscious told me I wanted to do. This dream I had been in now was me and my dad and we are on a camping trip. We had never gone before because I was afraid to sleep in the woods at night. I am happy that I had that fear because we could have been another animal attack in the woods. My dad sat by the river with his fishing poles. It was quiet, when my dad started whistling the tune of Dawson's Creek.

"Really dad."

"Pacey and Joey are the only reason I watch it." I laughed at my dad he was a very weird man. I rolled my eyes at him as he finished whistling the song. Then I felt a presence, like someone was watching the both of us. I got up leaving my dad to his fishing and stepped in the woods. I was now standing in the same place that I had my dreams in. I turned around but my dad had disappeared.

"Hello Bonnie." It was a woman's voice that I heard. I was sure of it. My body turned slightly and I got a good look at her.

"You're the woman that was in my dream." I said eyes wide with shock that she was here.

"You can call me Meredith." I slowly walked until I was standing two feet away from her. "You know that I am not going to hurt you Bonnie. I just want to warn you."

"Are you going to warn me about the man who is trying to kill me?" She nodded her head.

"They are not going to stop."

"They...there is more than one person." fear becoming evident on my face.

"Yes." She was still standing by the tree and I started to think of why I always ended up here in my dreams.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What is so significant about this place? I keep ending up here?" She looked around and smiled.

"This place is very special. You will learn why in time." I did not like that it was not an answer more of a half answer.

"Do you think you can elaborate on why it is special?"

"It is something you are going to have to find out on your own."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"I do not have time."

"What do you mean you do not have time?"

"You'll see." I was getting ready to ask another question when I saw a bright light. I then took a deep breath and the next thing I knew I was looking at a white ceiling. I looked towards the door and saw Matt and Caroline coming in. Caroline finally looked at me and she hurried over to my side.

"Bonnie, you're awake." I tried to answer but my throat was a little dry, so it came out as grunt. She then plastered a smile on her face and asked Matt to go and get the nurse. A minute later a lady came in who was about 5 foot 3 with jet black hair in a ponytail. She asked Caroline and Matt to step aside and began to check the machines around me. After she had done that a doctor came in and basically did the same thing over again.

Now that the doctors have finishing checking everything out, they brought me some food. I sit up in the bed eating pudding, Turkey, and veggies. My dad would be happy to know that this food was way worse than any food of his I have ever tasted. I was placing a spoon of pudding in my mouth when Caroline and Matt came in and they had balloons and a big bear with them.

"You guys did not have to do that." I said with a smile on my face.

"Matt just thought that we should give you a card but I thought you deserved more." Caroline said looking over to Matt. Matt just shrugged his shoulders and put the bear down in the chair.

"That would have worked fine, too." I said not wanting to make Matt feel like he had to get something big.

"See Caroline it was not a bad idea." I smiled at my friends as Caroline gave Matt a look that said no I know my friend. She then turned to me and spoke.

"This is better." She said placing the balloons next to the bear.

"Thank you." I said giving them a genuine smile.

"No problem." they said in unison, it was sort of cute. I looked over at Caroline and I could tell she was beat.

"Caroline did you stay here last night?" I asked worry on my face.

"Yeah I did."

"Caroline." I began before she held her hand up for me to stop talking.

"Now before you say anything, I chose to be here. You are my best friend and I felt helpless not being able to do anything so I just spent the night to be here in case you woke up. Lucky for me you did." Caroline was so caring even if people did not notice. She really was a good person.

"Come here." I said opening my arms to give her a hug. "You are the greatest."

"I try to be." she said hugging me back.

She let go and stood next to Matt. He put his arm over her shoulder and asked me a question, "So what do you want to do now that you are awake?"

"I want you to take my best friend home so she can get some good sleep and then spend the rest of the day taking care of her."Matt smiled as he pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"That I can do." He said going to grab her jacket. "Thanks Bonnie and we hope to see you out of here soon."

"Me too." I retorted showing a cheerful smile as they walked away.

Left to my own thoughts I began to wonder about these people who were trying to kill me. I could not believe that people were trying to kill me and I had not done anything. I needed to quickly find out what happened eighty one years ago before I end up dead.

The time passed fast, as people came to visit me and left me so many balloons, cards, and stuffed animals. My dad had come to see me awake then he had to go back to work before his deadline hit. He bought me some assorted flowers with a card that said get well soon sweetie, Dad. My dad had put so much effort into being apart of my life, from watching some of my favorite shows or giving a few of the songs I listen to a chance. I loved him more than anything. Thinking about my dad, made me remember my mom. She had left us when I was 8 years old. My dad had told me it was because he wanted to stay here in Mystic Falls and she wanted to move to a big city. So she left us here, I could never understand why but now I did not worry about it that much. I was happy my dad let me stay because I did not want to leave Elena, Caroline, Matt, or even Tyler who were my friends. My mom use to send birthday cards but then when I turned 16 she stopped. I have not thought of her since, good riddance I tell myself.

I am flipping through the channels when I see Elena and Stefan at the door.

"Bonnie..." She ran up to me and hugged me tightly, "I am so happy you are conscious again."

"I was not going to be like that forever." Stefan made his way to the other side of the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Good to hear you talking again."

"It is good to be talking to other conscious people again." Elena and Stefan laughed until they saw my face get serious. "I am happy you guys came but I have to cut this short. Elena can you give me and Stefan a minute?"

"If this is about the dream, I know. Stefan filled me in on everything and I have been helping him." I looked over to Stefan anger about to explode from me and then I thought maybe it was better if she knew. She couldn't really help but was glad to have it off my chest.

"Okay then. I have to find out who is up to this because I want it to be over with."

"We found out some stuff to help you while you were out." I looked over to Elena and back to Stefan.

"You went to the cabin didn't you?"

"Yeah, and you will never guess what we found down there." Elena said.

"We found out the name of the woman who was in your dreams." Stefan said walking over to the chair.

"Meredith." I said. They raised an eyebrow." I will explain later."

They continued to tell me everything they had found. "So it turns out that Meredith's last name is McCullough and she was a student at the nearby college. She was found in the fire 81 years ago. "

"Wait... was it only her?"

"No it was another body but the police could not figure out who it was. But we found out the name of her best friend, maybe we can get some info on her and give her a call."

"In the cabin we found her diary." Elena said pointing to Stefan. He took it out the inside of his pocket.

"It is also a picture in there of her and her best friend Cecily." He handed me the book and the first thing I saw was the image of the two women.

"Seriously..." I said hating how this was turning out.

"What, what is wrong?" I pointed to the Cecily woman in the picture.

"That is my great-grandmother CeCe or Cecily Bennett. She died 10 years ago." I said shock forming on my face and on Elena's and Stefan's.

"This is crazy." Elena said.

"Tell me about it." I was ready to ask for a room in the psych ward.

"Now are you going to tell us about how you knew her name?" Stefan said looking curiously over me.

"She came to me in my dream but this time she was talking to me. She told me that they would not stop until I was dead."

"Who would not stop until you were dead?" Stefan said.

"I was asking her that but she would not tell me. Said I would know in time, what ever the hell that means." Stefan had that look on his face like he was thinking of something. "Anyways the doctors said that they would let me out tomorrow. So I will be at home and we can talk about this some more."

"Okay, I have to go anyways. I promised my aunt Jenna I would go grocery shopping with her today." Elena said getting up off the bed.

"And I have to find out what my brother is up to because he has been quiet lately." Stefan said. I looked over to him and could answer that question but to be honest I still did not want to see them until Elena made her choice. It was sad for me to be around Stefan and knowing he did not want to admit that he had some type of emotion for me.

"I will see you guy's later than." they walked out the door. And it had only been 5 minutes before someone else entered my room. I looked over and wished he would leave.

"Vampires should not be allowed anywhere without a human's consent." I said while Damon smiled and stood up against the wall.

"That would not be fun. We would be roaming the streets all the time."

"I would rather have safety over fun any day if it meant I would never have to lay an eye on you again."

"Well it is good to be hated again. I tell you I like the feeling of anger running through a person it makes me happy."

"Whatever, can you get out?" I was not asking him more like telling him and he could sense that.

"Good to have you back witch. I must say I have been a bit bored lately."

"Are you bored enough to leave."

"Not that bored." He grabbed one of my bears and held it out the window. I believed I had some strength so I got up and grabbed the bear. Apparently I did not have it all because I tumbled and fell back right into Damon's arms. "You should stay in the bed. We do not want you to faint again do we?"

I gathered whatever strength I had to shrug out of his arms. He laughed and took a seat in the chair. "What do you want Damon?"

"I came to see you, little witch, why is it something wrong with that?"

"Yes." I said placing my feet back up.

"You're right it is something wrong with that. So here is your purse and I will be on my way." He pointed to the stand and there was my purse.

"Hold on how did you get this?" He turned around and smacked his teeth.

"If you must know"

"I must."

"You left it at the restaurant on that night you were stabbed." I looked through my purse to make sure everything was there and it all was accounted for. "You think I took something. I may be a psychopath but I am not a thief."

"You can never be sure now a days." He smirked at me and I could not help but to smile back.

"You came all the way here to give me my purse. That was sweet of you."

"Don't do that. I came here to get some blood but since you were here I figured I could stop by. I thought you would still be sleep though." I could tell Damon did not respond well to someone being a nice.

"So you do not think that was a bit sweet."

"Okay witch, I am done here." He turned to walk out the door before I called his name.

"Damon..."

"What?" I heard the rudeness in his voice but I put it off.

"How good are you at finding out things that should stay secret?" He crossed his arms and grinned at me.

"What do you need to know?"

**A/N: What is Bonnie up too and why is Damon helping her? Is Stefan going to tell Bonnie that he thinks he may love her?" Who is Elena going to chose? What is so special about that place in the woods? So many questions not a lot of answers. **

**P.S. If you did not know Peyton and Brooke are characters from One Tree Hill. They have been best friends since they were little but go through a rocky friendship when they are in love with the same person. Bonnie and Elena remind me of them a little so I compared them to each other.**

**Tell me what you think and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Does it seem like I am the only one who hopes that Bonnie will be good agian. To me she has done nothing wrong but lie to Elena. Other than that she thinks she is doing the right thing. So why do so many people want to hate her. **

**Anyways ****Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. All rights go to the CW and L.J Smith.

Chapter 8

**BONNIE**

My dad grabs my bag as I get most of my gifts from our car. The only things I planned on keeping were the flowers from my dad, the bear from Matt and Caroline and the Get Well card I got from Tyler.

"I know you are excited to go home today. It will feel good to sleep in your bed and eat some homemade food." I laughed at the last part.

"I think I am actually looking forward to you making dinner." He gave me a big grin.

"Wow, the hospital food was that bad?" I nodded my head yes as we got into the car. On the way to our house my dad told me about how my car was in the shop and that I should be getting it back soon. After he finished talking he turned on the radio and I rolled down my windows. Today was actually a beautiful day. There was not a cloud in the sky and there was a nice breeze. It was perfect weather to go for a walk. If the weather stayed like this I would not mind walking until I got my car back.

We pulled up to the house and my dad parked in the drive way. "I got your bags just make sure that the door is open for me."

"Are you sure dad? I can carry something." I did not really want to but felt like I should ask anyway.

"Just go to the door and make sure to keep it open." I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my purse. I took the keys out and headed to the front door. When I opened it, Mrs. Davis had been sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Bonnie glad to see you are back home." She said turning to face me. Now I felt completely out of place. I had been gone for almost three days and I think my dad and the neighbor were dating.

"Hey Mrs. Davis."

"Call me Amy." I looked a bit confused, but calmed my nerves and corrected myself.

"Okay Amy." She smiled and came to stand beside me.

"Does your dad need help?"

"He said he had it." She opened up her arms and gave me a hug.

"I have something to show you." She grabbed my hand and took me to the back porch. Once I stepped outside, I saw lots of people standing there. Elena, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, some other people from school and neighbors.

"SURPRISE!" I opened my mouth in the O form and widen my eyes, and then I heard someone behind me. I turned to see my dad taking a picture with his camera.

"Surprise sweetie" I slapped his chest and then gave him the biggest hug I could give. "Everyone eat, dance, and enjoy." He said projecting his voice. With that everyone moved around and talked amongst themselves.

"Dad this is great."

"It wasn't only my idea all your friends put it together for you." I looked over my shoulder to see Caroline talking to Elena. And Matt, Stefan, and Tyler talking to each other. I walked over to them and they stopped to look at me.

"I want to thank all of you for this. This is something I will remember forever."

"What about that time we snuck in to see that R rated movie when we were fourteen? Tyler said nudging me.

"I am positive I will remember that day." I said wrapping my arm around Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah we all got grounded for like a month." Caroline said crossing her arms.

"Except Tyler." Matt said. Now everyone was looking at him.

"We didn't know that." Elena said staring at him. Tyler looked down as we all began to laugh. In between laughs I noticed that Stefan looked left out.

"Stefan, Can you come help me?" he excused himself and followed me. "You looked lost and confused, thought I would save you from our trip down memory lane."

"Thanks, but I don't mind hearing you guys talk about your youth. It sounds like all of you are close friends."

"We are. My dad had said he wanted me to grow up in a small town. It was the place he met some of his greatest friends. He wanted me to stay here so I could have the same thing."

"Your dad is pretty cool."

"He is isn't he?" I said looking over to him talking to Jenna and Alaric.

"You're a lucky girl, if my father was like yours. I do not think me and Damon would be like this."

"You will never know. Now stop being all depressing, I have had enough of that."

"It is really good to have you back." He rubbed my back.

"It is not like I was dead. I am right here and do not plan on going anywhere anytime soon." he laughed. After a few more minutes of talking to Stefan, Matt walked over to talk to him and I walked away leaving them to their conversation. I was walking over to Caroline when Elena stopped me.

"Hey does your phone still work?" I touched the side of my pocket making sure it was still there.

"Yeah about that, I had lost my phone the day I got into the accident and I just got it back yesterday."

"Where was it?" I did not want to tell her who bought it to me but what was the harm.

"Actually Damon bought it to me at the hospital. Said he went back to get his jacket and the waiter gave it to him."

"Oh...he came to visit you." She asked looking a bit sad. "He has not wanted to talk to me lately, you know until I make my decision." I could understand his pain because I did not want to talk to her or Stefan but I couldn't speak to them at all, especially with my life taking a turn for the worst.

"He has a right to feel like that." I said not understanding why I was defending him.

"I know he does." When she looked up at me I could see confusion in her eyes. She really did not know who she wanted. "I need something to quench my thirst. I am going to grab a soda you want one?"

"No thanks." She nodded her head and walked over to grab a drink, which happened to be next to Stefan. I had called her name before she turned to leave. "Elena may Stefan and I meet at your house after this party is over to talk about you know what?"

"Yeah I will tell Stefan." I thanked her and went into the house to put my phone in my purse. I heard a knock at the door and went to get it. Opening the door Damon stood there with a look that said he had something.

"Did you find out what I asked you?"

"Maybe are you going to invite me in?" he said with a small hint of politeness in his voice.

"Hell no." I did not want that much harshness in my words but hey it was Damon, I was talking to.

"Why so much venom in your words witch?" He asked a smile placing itself on his face.

"I don't fully trust you so I am not going to let you in my house." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Understandable."

"Meet us at Elena's house around four and you can tell us then." Damon looked through my house to see a backyard full of people.

"Is that music I hear?"

"Yeah so what."

"I wasn't invited Bonnie, that is rude."

"Glad you see it that way, but I did not plan this. It was a surprise party."

"I like surprises."

"No you are not allowed in my yard and if you think that you can just go in around back when we finish talking I am about to let everyone come inside.

"Fine then, guess I have to have my own party."

"You sound like a bratty teenage girl. Just meet us at Elena's at four." He had said something under his breath but I could not make it out. Nodding his head, he turned to walk away. I smiled, getting rid of Damon was beginning to be one of my favorite hobbies.

Everyone had left early leaving me enough time to get the yard cleaned up and make my way over to Elena's house. My dad and Amy said that they would clean up the rest of the mess. Just go and be with my friends. Who was I to argue with authority? I grabbed a jacket and my purse, and then headed out the door.

As I walked to Elena's house the sun was shining brightly over the town. People were taking there dogs for walks and children where hanging out at playgrounds. Her house came into view and I saw someone watching them. Moving closer I noticed who it was by looking at his outfit. I mean he always had on the black leather jacket, dark jeans, black boots, and either a white or dark shirt.

"Damon why are you over here?" he shushed me and pointed to Stefan and Elena sitting on the porch. I wanted to know why he shut me up and how come he had not been over there but was watching his brother and fair maiden.

"This is stupid I am going over there." But before I could move he held my arm in his grip. Now I was about to unleash my fury on him until I saw it. Stefan and Elena were kissing; I turned my head not wanting to look at it. I did not want to be here right now. Damon finally let me go and I turned away from the image. I could sense that he was hurt, we both were. I mean we knew it was a chance that they would choose each other but we had not planned on it. He got in on the other side of his car. I looked at him and decided I did not want to be here, so I knocked on Damon's window. He rolled it down and stared at me.

"I'm going with you." I opened the door and got into the passenger seat. He drove of in the opposite direction and neither one of us looked back.

**STEFAN**

Elena was kissing me, she said she had chosen me over my brother and a part of me was happy. Then another part felt as though I did not know if she was who I wanted. I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from me. She looked at me surprised.

"This..." I began to say but she interrupted me.

"Stefan, aren't you happy I chose you. You are the one that I want." I gave her a small smile.

"I do not know if I want this anymore." She looked so uncomfortable.

"Is this because of Bonnie?" She said not looking at me.

"Maybe, maybe not. I just know I need to talk to her." Elena looked down and I was sorry I had to hurt her. But as it was quiet I heard a voice, Bonnie's voice _I'm going with you _she said. I looked around to see if I could find her but all I saw was Damon's car turning around the corner, in the opposite direction. Elena noticed and followed my gaze.

"Is someone out there?" I looked down and grabbed my face.

"No." I said under my breath. I got up and excused myself from Elena's house. She told me that Bonnie wanted us to meet here and I replied with a call me if she comes back. She was confused about the back part but agreed and went into her house.

I walked over to Bonnie's house thinking quietly to myself. I wonder if she saw the whole thing or just the kissing part. When I got to her house, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" her father asked.

"It's Stefan." He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"How may I help you?"

"Is Bonnie here?"

"Sorry she is not."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"No, she called me and said she was okay and with a friend. I assumed she meant you."

"Thank you Mr. Bennett."

"No problem." He said shutting the door. I turned to walk away, thinking maybe Matt or Caroline would know where she was. I knew he was working tonight so I headed over to the Grille. Walking in, my eyes land on Tyler, Caroline, and Matt playing pool. I make my way over, when Matt notices me.

"Hey Stefan." Everyone else looked over and greeted me. "You want to play, Tyler needs a partner?"

"I could take you and Caroline, by myself. No mean to diss your skills dude." Tyler said sipping some of his drink. I laughed at the remark but looked over to Caroline.

"Have you talked to Bonnie recently?" She looked at me worry beginning to show on her face.

"No, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to her. Can you call me if you see her, if any of you see her?" They looked over to me and nodded. "Thanks."

I turned to walk out the door. My next stop was the cemetery. Every so often she would go there to visit her Grams and talk to her. Telling her how her life was going and how she wished she were still here so that she could help her with her magic. Since I started spending time with Bonnie she had done it less but there was a chance she might be there. I strolled through the graveyard hoping to catch her. I had checked her Grams site and she was not there. Then a thought hit me, why hadn't I just called her. I picked up my phone and scrolled down to her name. I looked at the contact and there was a picture of Bonnie above her name. She had taken the picture when we were hanging out at my house. She had on my jacket and a pair of my shades. She looked adorable. I selected the number and it started to ring. No one answer so I got her voicemail.

_"You have reached Bonnie's phone, sorry I can not answer at this moment. I am probably with the very broody Stefan. I will call you back when he stops being all emo...."_

_"I am not that broody or emo". _I could hear myself say in the background_. _

_"Stefan have you met you." _We went back and forth talking.

_"Do a new one."_

_"Nope." _

_"Bonnie come on be mature." _

_"I don't think I want to."_ After that all that was heard in the background was her laughing and I complaining to go and then the beeps came. I had remembered that day, the same day we had taken the pictures, and she thought that she should change it because it was depressing. We had fun and I believe that was the day Bonnie had stolen a piece of my heart.

I had checked everywhere I thought she might be. I even called Elena to see if she had come back to her house. I was going to go home and get something to eat when my phone started to ring. It was Matt.

"Hey Matt."

"Stefan we found her, she is here with your brother."

"I am on my way." I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could to get to the Grille. I walked into the Grille and Matt waved me over.

"Where is she?" He pointed to the bar and I looked over to see Bonnie sitting beside Damon. I hurried over to her side. She had a cup in her hand and I took it away.

"Bonnie what are you doing?" She and Damon looked over at me and I could feel the sadness coming from them.

"I am drinking my problems away, my buddy Damon said it would help."

"Come on we are leaving." I grabbed her arm but she yanked it away.

"I am not going anywhere. If you think I am drunk I am not. Now Damon on the other hand, might be. "She said looking over to him and smiling.

"Not yet, but I am getting there." Damon answered, they laughed and all I wanted to do was rip his throat out. I walked over to stand beside my brother and took the drink from his hands.

"Why did you bring her here?" He had not answered my question and snatched his drink back.

"Don't ever touch my liquor or bad things will happen."

"Whatever." I said walking back over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, let me take you home."

"I do not want to go anywhere with you." I didn't understand why she would do this. It was not like her. She read my face and answered my question. "We know Elena chose you, we saw you kissing on her porch."

I had a feeling she had seen it, but wanted it to stay only a feeling. I turned Bonnie towards me. "Elena and I..."

"I don't want to hear it Stefan. Though I must say I am glad she finally made her choice. Not like she should have ever had one in the first place."

"But wasn't the suspense the best part. If I weren't already dead it would have killed me." Damon added as he smiled and Bonnie laughed. I ignored his sarcastic comment and kept my eyes on Bonnie.

"Bonnie I told..."

"Stefan please stop I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sit here and forget about what I saw." She kept interrupting me but I would do whatever she wanted to do until it was time for us to talk.

"Okay we can sit here if that is what you want to do." She looked over to me as I sat down. Then ignored my presence and turned back to Damon.

"Let's dance." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him to where everyone else was dancing. Matt had walked over to me.

"So did you talk?"

"She talked but wouldn't listen to me."

"Whatever she is mad about give her time and she will talk to you. Bonnie is not the type of person to stay mad at someone for a long time." I wanted to thank him but he had no idea what she was even mad about. He patted my shoulder and turned to finish cleaning. I watched Bonnie dancing with my brother. She continued to move in sync with the rhythm of the music. I did not like how Damon had moved his hands to her waist and she hooked her arms around his neck, moving a little closer to one another without missing a beat. They danced swiftly to the music and she looked like she was in another place. Now I understood how Damon had felt all those years ago. Watching him dance was Bonnie was hell for me.

"Isn't that dude dancing with Bonnie dating Elena?" I heard a voice say behind me. I knew it was Tyler's.

"No" I said a bit too harshly.

"Oh. The guy sure knows how to choose them. Nothing against Elena but If I had to pick it would be Bonnie. She is beautiful and the most loyal person I know. Any guy would be lucky to have her." I know Tyler did not mean to make me angry but it was too late. I was mad at Bonnie for not letting me explain to her what had happened and at Damon because he shouldn't be dancing with her or brought her here. I felt my face changing and I got up to leave.

"Stefan where are you going?" Matt asked walking up to me.

"I will be back." I sped up once I stepped out the door. I needed to hit something now or I was going to explode. I ran into the forest and found a tree. I continued to hit it until I was not mad anymore. It eventually fell over. I looked over by the tree and there was a squirrel standing there. I slowly moved so that I could catch him and in a quick motion it was in my mouth. After feeding my hunger, I got myself together and returned back to the Grille.

I found Matt cleaning up a table, while Tyler was playing darts and talking to him. "Where did they go?" I asked looking around.

Matt looked back to the bar, "They were just over there?"

"They left right after you left." Tyler said focusing on the target. I grabbed the temples of my head and rubbed them. This day was ending on a bad note. I decided that going home and waiting for my brother to get there was the next best thing.

I arrived to the boarding house to see that Damon was already there. I went inside to see him and Bonnie sitting with there backs against the couch facing the fire.

"I have a headache." Bonnie said looking over the fire.

"You only drank a half a cup." Damon said twirling the liquid in his cup. "And not even all of that."

"I know," Damon held his cup over to her to and she pushed it away. "Alcohol is not my thing."

"Glad to know." Damon said putting the glass to his lips. "So tell me something little witch."

"What?"

"Are you going to forgive my brother and hear him out?" I was caught off guard by the question my brother had asked, who knew he cared.

"Yes. I am going to hear him out. Stefan may have made his choice but he is still a good person."

"You mean vampire."

"Don't interrupt me Damon." He smirked at her and nodded his head, taking a sip of his drink. "A good vampire, unlike his brother. Who could give a damn about anyone in Mystic Falls."

"Your words hurt me so much."

"That's the point. Anyways I just wanted him to leave me alone. She chose him and I am going to have to live with that. Eventually me an Elena will talk and then after that Stefan and I can try to be friends again but not until I am completely over it. You said yourself that before we get back to normal we are going to have to go through a lot of things together."

"Don't remind me of my lack of judgment." I watched as they sat in front of the fire listening to it crackle. They talked for awhile before I knew Bonnie was sleep. That is when he spoke.

"Why didn't you join us brother? Sitting over there all that time must have been boring?"

"Did you know I was over here the whole time?"

"Yeah, why else would I ask her to talk about you? So what are you going to do?"

"I will try and talk to her tomorrow. Maybe after she gets some sleep it will feel better for her to know that we are not together." Damon hesitated for a moment and continued to sip on his bourbon as Bonnie's head rested on his shoulder. I noticed how comfortable she seemed with Damon, I knew she didn't trust him but I wanted to know why she was tolerating him now.

"Since when does Bonnie talk to you about what is going on in her life?' He looked at me and smirked.

"Are you jealous?" A part of me was. The fact that Bonnie had always had some type of dislike for Damon made me happy.

"Just answer the question." I said not wanting him to know.

"We have had a few conversations, she still hates me and blames me for her Grams death but I understand what she is going through so we can relate. Once this whole thing blows over, me and the little witch will continue with our witty banter." I looked at my brother in a new light now; some part of him did care for the witch, no matter how much he hid it. Her conversations always seemed to impress him. A minute passed before I saw Bonnie snuggle into Damon and I couldn't stand to see it so I got up and walked over to her.

"I think I will go and put her to bed." I moved pass my brother and picked up Bonnie. She smelled of Damon's Bourbon and sweet lilacs. As I walked her up the stairs I looked over my shoulder at my brother, who was still sitting by the fire. He was tolerating Bonnie for whatever reason he had and I appreciated it. "Good night Damon."

He had not acknowledged but I knew he heard me. I walked Bonnie up to my room bridal style. Once we were in my room, I laid her down on my bed, taking off her shoes and putting some covers over her. I got in on the other side and laid next to her, she turned her body so that she was facing me and I placed my hands over her body, watching her as she slept.

**BONNIE **

I had been awoken by the movement of something. I opened my eyes and at first I thought I was in another one of my realistic dreams but as I looked over to see him sleeping next to me, I knew I wasn't. I had never really seen Stefan sleep before; it was a wonderful thing to see. He was calm and his brooding forehead was relaxed. This moment had made me a very happy person, but then I remembered what happened yesterday. Elena had chose him, I had saw them kissing on her porch. Damon took me to a bar but didn't let me have anything to drink. I am glad he didn't. Then I took Damon with me to the dance floor, with Stefan watching. I could sense that it was making him angry, though I just wanted to make him see that I could and would get over him. That plan backfired so I asked Damon could we leave. At first he was hesitant but changed his mind, I do not know why and was grateful he did.

"Bonnie." I looked over to Stefan; he had just said my name. It made me feel like the happiest girl in the world to think he was dreaming of me. I was mad at him but I could not move I wanted us to stay like this forever. No one else existing but me and him. I took my hand and placed slide it over his arm.

"Good Morning." He said eyes still closed. I looked up to him and smiled. Then I wiped the smile off my face and moved his arm off of me. I quickly arose and he shot up out the bed, walking behind me.

"Bonnie can you listen to me please." It took everything I had not to stop. I wanted to but I felt like the further away from him I was the better I would feel. I walked by a room and stopped, turning to look inside. It was an ordinary room but something about it was pulling me towards it.

"Bonnie are you okay?" He asked looking at me, while I stared into the room. I walked in and when my foot stepped through the door something changed. I looked around and the room had clothes everywhere like someone was about to leave. I heard someone behind me.

"Meredith, we have everything come on." I turned around and Stefan wasn't standing there anymore. I moved over to the closet to get a view of everything.

"Ce I am ready. Did you remind Mr. Salvatore that we are going to the cabin for the week?" I looked over to see my great grand mother walking into the red heads room.

"Yeah he told us to have fun and little Zach told us to hurry back because he would miss our bedtime stories." Meredith laughed as Cecily told her about Zach. There was then a knock at the door.

"Meredith, it is me David." Cecily rolled her eyes as he spoke and Meredith laughed.

"Hold on David. Cecily can you get that for me?" she went to the door to open it and the man walked in. I walked backwards until I hit the closet door. He came in the room and greeted both girls.

"So when are you girls coming back?" He asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"In a week, why are you going to miss us?"

"NO it will be good to have no women in the boarding house for awhile. My little buddy Zach and I are going out to play some games, maybe even go fishing with his dad."

"Sounds fun. Meredith and I are going to have some fun too." I bumped my head against the closet door and for a second I could have sworn that everyone in the room stopped and looked over to me. They looked away and continued with their conversations.

"Have you guys seen the new people that came in last night?"

"You mean the sexy danger guy with ice blue eyes and dark hair?" Cecily said smiling at Meredith.

"And the other one who went in the attic that looked like he never smiled a day in his life?" Meredith said smiling to Cecily.

"So you have."

"I didn't talk to the one in the attic just the one with the mesmerizing eyes." Meredith said packing her clothes. "His name is Damon Salvatore and he said the other was his brother Steve or Stephen, not sure."

"I think that Meredith has taken a liking to him." Cecily said giving her a sly smile. Meredith threw a sock at her and they laughed.

"Well anyway I overheard them in the kitchen talking to Mr. Salvatore. They said they would be out of his hair by time tomorrow." I looked over at the young man as he spoke. He was friendly to the girls, so normal that it scared the daylight out of me.

"Can you carry this down for me Mr. Scott?" Meredith asked giving him a flirty smile.

"Sure madam." He said returning her smile and grabbing her bags. On their way out she closed the door behind her. I stood in the room looking around, and then there was this strong power that pushed me in the closet. I banged on the door to come out but couldn't. I heard someone calling my name.

"Bonnie...Bonnie" I blinked my eyes and Stefan was standing in front of me with the closet door open.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You just walked in here, and looked around. You hit your head against the wall and the next thing I know something throws you in the closet." I turned around and looked in the now empty closet.

"I was there. I saw them." Stefan looked at me confused.

"Who?" He asked guiding my body to the bed and letting me sit.

"Meredith and Cecily had stayed here in this boarding house." I looked over to the closet one more time. "… Along with the man who is trying to kill me."

**A/N: ****Hope you liked. Review and Tell me what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that alerted, reviewed, and favorited. Here is the next chapter.**

**The boarding house gets an unexpected visitor and Bonnie realizes how many friends she actually has.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire Diaries. All right go to the CW and L.J. Smith.**

Chapter 9

**STEFAN**

I had gone downstairs to get Bonnie some water because she said her throat had felt a bit dry. I walked into the living room to see Damon lying on the sofa.

"You're up early." He said placing the back of his arm on his forehead

"No you are up late." I said passing him quickly

"I knew the sun was too high up for it to be morning." he said sitting up. "What are you doing?"

"Bonnie just had a vision or something and she asked me to get her some thing to drink." He got up and stretched, then followed me in the kitchen.

"What was it about?" he asked getting a pack of blood out of the fridge.

"She is about to explain it to me. You care to listen?"

"I guess I can see if the subject peaks my interest, besides I have to tell the little witch something anyway." He poured the blood in a cup and threw the package away. We were about to walk upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Damon said turning around. I stopped to see who it was. He opened the door and there stood Elena.

"Hey." She said looking at Damon.

"It is for you Stefan." he said turning away from Elena and heading back up the steps.

"Can you give this to Bonnie please?" I asked handing him the cup.

"Do I look like a servant?" pause "Whatever give me the cup." I walked down the stairs back towards the front door. She walked in and shut the door behind herself.

"Bonnie is here?"

"Yeah, I found her last night."

"That is good. When were you going to tell me? I was getting worried."

"I forgot. I am sorry."

"That is fine. I came by because I had called her home and she wasn't there. Thought we could go look for her, but since you already found her." I crossed my arms and for the first time there was this uncomfortable silence between us. I was about to speak when I heard a crash and Bonnie scream.

I sped upstairs hoping that Elena wouldn't follow. Once I reached the door. I saw Damon and Bonnie pinned up against the wall halfway off the ground. There was a man in the middle of the room looking at Bonnie and as Elena stepped in the door way he laid his eyes on us.

"Now it seems like everyone is here." He said putting his eyes back on Bonnie. I pushed Elena behind me; I did not want her to get hurt.

"Awww, Stefan don't worry about the girl, I only want the witch."

"What do you want from her?" I said, looking over to Bonnie. She was scared but wouldn't take her eyes off of him.

"I am not going to tell you that. I just want to take her and go."

"David" Bonnie finally spoke. He turned and smiled.

"Looks like you found out my name." When he turned his back, I looked over to Elena to tell her to run, but not yet. As the man talked to Bonnie I used all of my strength and ran as fast as I could. I gave Elena a look that said run, but with a movement of his hands I stopped and she flew against the wall. He then turned his attention to me and moved me next to her.

"Please just let her go." Bonnie pleaded with him. "You want me, so let them go."

"That is not going to work Bonnie. I know Stefan will not corporate and Damon has a history of violence. Once I let you go I am not sure I will be safe. Well I know I will but not so sure about them."

"What about Elena let her go please?" She said begging him.

"I have been watching you, Bonnie, for the last 4 months. I know everything there is to know about your life."

"Why haven't you done anything yet then?" She asked hoarsely.

"Oh I was going to but here came the Salvatore's. You know you two messed up my plans trying to get Katherine out of that tomb. "

"You have been here since before the comet?" I asked staring intently at him.

"Pretty much. We were going to come and get her the night of the comet because she hadn't known of her powers but someone had to be nice and give him her friend's number."

"The night I touched her hand was the night she began believing her Grams" I said looking over to her.

"Bingo Stefan. Good to know you are paying attention." He paused turning to stare at Damon, Elena, and me. "Then came Damon and Elena becoming friends and you lying to your brother and the tomb being opened with no one in their and the saddest part, Grams death and Katherine's absence from the tomb."

I looked over to Damon to see his face saddened as he looked out the window and Bonnie had water forming in her eyes.

"At first I was happy about this turn of events because you were completely weak and did not want Stefan or Damon in your life. But then a little crow always seemed to be looking over you and you began to practice your magic again."

I stared at the man as he talked about the familiar crow. "It was something supernatural and I didn't know what so I had to do some research before I figured out it was a vampire."

Everyone in the room had there full attention on David. He noticed this and smiled, "so I am going to go out on a limb here and say no of you knew the crow was not normal."

"I had a feeling." I heard Bonnie speak softly. "I talked to that bird about everything, it seemed so harmless. I just wanted to get it out my system. I didn't want to tell Elena because she had her own stuff to worry about. "

"That is pathetic really." He said walking up to her slowly. "I would expect something else from a witch."

"You get away from her." I said making my voice e sound as threatening as possible.

"What are you going to do Stefan? Stare at me to death. You can't do anything while I am holding you to this wall. Besides it seems as though you weren't the one to keep your promise."

I looked over to him as I thought about what I had promised her. "I promise to always be there for you Bonnie or something to that effect. You weren't there when I stabbed her were you?"

I looked down as I remembered the night. Bonnie had left the restaurant not wanting to talk to Elena or me until we made our decisions. I should have at least driven her home. He was right it was my fault because I wasn't there to keep my promise. I hated him for making me realize it. "No" I said defeated.

"But someone else was." I looked up again to him. He turned to face my brother and smiled.

"Right Damon." Damon finally looked at David for the first time.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes you do. I am positive you can answer the question for everyone else. He took a seat on the bed and crossed his legs. "Please tell."

I looked over to my brother as he looked down at the man. He had the look of knowing something on his face. "Damon are you going to tell us what he is talking about?" I asked curiosity taking over.

Bonnie had turned her head to look at him her eyes opening wider. "It was you…You were the person who saved me."

Damon looked over to Bonnie and the look in his eyes said yes. "But why keep it a secret?"

"I don't want people thinking I'm the good guy. " My brother had stared at all of us while he spoke.

"Oh and it gets better." David said as he got up off the bed.

"You say anything and I promise you when I get off this wall my life's goal will be to hunt you down and kill you." Bonnie, Elena, and I looked over to Damon as he stared David down.

"I have gotten those threats before, they never end well for the person giving them. Can we all just be friends?"

"I don't have friends." Damon said looking around the room, holding each of our gazes for a second before his attention was back on David.

"That's right. But the closet you think you had to a friend would have to be the only woman you really loved. I think it is a Ms. Katherine Pierce." Everyone in the room looked at the man.

"How do you know about Katherine anyway?" Damon asked curiosity shown on his face.

"My kind has been around for a long time I would say I am only a 100 years older than the both of you." He looked back and forth between me and my brother. "Now did you know that crow I was speaking of earlier? It happens to be a Mr. Damon Salvatore." We then looked over to Damon.

"Yes. Dammit it was me." The shock came to me. I couldn't believe that

Damon had been taking care of Bonnie all this time. It was very surprising in fact to think that Damon had been helping Bonnie to heal from the beginning.

"I don't understand." Bonnie said looking over to Damon. "Why were you trying to help me, you don't even like me?"

We looked to Damon but he had not said a word. "Oh no Bonnie Damon cares for you he just likes it when you treat him like a jerk or an ass. You know Damon has a big heart really. He cares for his brother, Elena, and Bonnie. You all have made him become the person who can express his feelings again. It is really sweet actually."

"Go to hell." Damon said speaking to David.

"You know what I don't like this rudeness I am receiving so I am just going to take the witch and go." He walked up to Bonnie and grabbed her by wrist, snatching her off the wall. I felt so helpless standing there with nothing to do. I looked over to Bonnie and she had stopped. She was staring at something in the corner only I couldn't see what. David finally looked over and spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." There was this strong wind blowing like earlier and then a light.

**BONNIE**

I looked around, until my eyes stopped on David. I stared at him and felt something grow inside of me. There was then a woman who faded in the back of him. It was Meredith to be exact. She nodded at me and then began to whisper something. David looked up and saw her as well. He told her not to do anything but she continued and I closed my eyes as the wind grew strong and there was a flash of light.

I opened my eyes in time to see everyone fall to the ground. I staggered as I tried to stand up. I looked over to Stefan and Elena and he was helping her up. I turned to see Damon but he was walking away.

"Damon where are you going?" He didn't stop moving as he talked.

"Don't worry about it. I promised the man something and he is going to get it."

"We need to figure out what he is first before we just bombard him. You could get hurt." I said following him.

"Don't act like you care about me now." Damon said his voice getting angrier by the second. I stopped in my tracks and Elena and Stefan stopped behind me. "You all act like I don't know what is going on with each of you. I can see it all. At the beginning you wanted me gone, so now I am leaving." Everyone stood around staring at Damon, there was so much pity that felt this room that it was suffocating.

"You do not have to leave." Stefan said walking up to him.

"I know." He walked downstairs grabbing his keys and jacket. We heard the car start and then there was silence. I looked over Elena's and Stefan's face and I knew I was not the only one who was feeling sad for Damon.

Everyone had left the boarding house, to get some fresh air. Stefan had walked me home because we didn't know what exactly happened to David. We walked in silence letting everything that we had experienced today flow through us. I got home to find my dad and Amy in the kitchen cooking. They were laughing and having fun and that is what I wanted to feel.

"Hey sweetie." My dad said as I walked in. "How was Elena's house?"

I knew Stefan or Elena must have called and told him that was where I was staying. "It was okay." I said trying not to sound frantic. "We watched some TV, ate and did the usual."

"That's good. Glad to see you and Elena trying to fix whatever problem it was." He lifted up a spoon of sauce and motioned for me to come and taste it. I tried a little and it was good.

"Did you cook this?" I asked my dad smiling the whole time.

"Sure, did." I looked over to Amy and she shook her head no. "Okay I just mixed and chopped. She put the recipe together."

"Sounds about right I said. I sat in the kitchen with my dad and Amy until dinner was finish and we had eaten. Afterwards I excused myself to my room. Walking in I kicked my shoes off and headed to take a bath. Starting the water up I added bubbles to help it have that soothing effect. I sat there thinking about the events of today. Meredith had stayed at the boarding house eighty years ago, the man who was Meredith's friend is trying to kill me now, and Damon actually thinks of me as his friend. I had a major headache thinking about all of this. I needed to go for a walk.

I went into the living room to see my dad and Amy watching some horror movie on Chiller or SyFy wasn't sure which one it was.

"Dad, I am going for a walk. I will be back soon." In a blink of an eye his head was facing me, worry showing.

"Bonnie do you think that is a great idea, with what just happened?" He was right it wasn't but I did not plan on walking far away, I wanted to clear my head.

"Dad, I will try not to get into an accident, while I am walking.' He got up and came to talk to me.

"I will go with you then." he said grabbing his jacket and keys. This was not going to be good but before I could protest, I saw Amy get up and walk over to him.

"Listen Dave, I am sure Bonnie will keep her eyes open and look out for anything that doesn't seem right." He hesitated for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Bonnie I want you to call me if you feel any threat to yourself, please."

"I promise I will." I said going over to hug him. "Don't worry so much dad, it will give you wrinkles."

He laughed lightly as I walked out the door. I had not idea where I wanted to go. I was walking until I got to the park. I went to sit on the swings and sat there wondering what I was going to do with my life. I looked up and the sun was getting ready to set. It was a beautiful sight when it did. I was staring off when I heard someone's voice.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself." I turned to look behind me and my heart relaxed after seeing her.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" she took a seat on the swing and looked up.

"Came to see you. Make sure you were doing okay after finding out some things today." I looked over to her and smiled.

"You are really sweet and I appreciate everything you are doing for me and have done for me."

"I know you do or I would not be doing it."

"Yes you would."

"Okay so that is the type of person I am. I care for you sue me." I laughed. The first time I had done that with Elena in while "So what are you doing out here?"

"I have so much to do and think about an hour break wouldn't be a bad idea."

"The world seems to be given you a lot you can't handle huh."

"That is how I feel. I did not ask for any of this. I didn't want to be friends with a vampire, date a vampire, be a witch or be on a hit list. I just wanted to grow up normal in a small town with my best friends."

"People don't always get what they want. I know that for a fact." She looked down and I didn't understand what she meant she had Stefan so why else was she so sad.

"Yesterday I told Stefan I wanted him and you know what he said to me. He had to talk to you. From that moment I knew Stefan didn't want me anymore, he wanted you. I felt like a complete fool giving my heart to someone who didn't want it."

"I am sorry, that I developed these feelings for him. I never wanted to hurt you Elena you are my best friend"

"Bonnie, do not apologize. I understand how someone could fall for Stefan. He is sweet, passionate, and a very good person." She looked over to me. "He really does care for you and I could see that earlier, when whatever that was had us in the boarding house. He loves you and he would do anything for you."

"He would." I said acknowledging the fact

"Exactly, you deserve the best Bonnie and he is. I let him get away and I regret it but he has found someone else to make him feel as good as he made me feel. I want you to know that you and Stefan together will have to take me some time getting use to but I can handle it."

"Is it really okay with you?" I asked happiness shown in my voice.

"It doesn't matter what I think or anyone else does as long as you love him that's all there is the matters."

"Thanks Elena." I got up and gave my friend a hug; I missed this and was glad I could finally have it back.

"I want my sister happy and if he makes you happy then I will be happy with that as well." She was smiling and I was happy she felt that way. She was looking over my shoulder. "We have company."

I turned around to see Stefan standing behind us. "Sorry to interrupt."

"It is okay, I was just about to leave." She said smiling at me. She walked over to Stefan and crossed her arm. "Stefan if you break her heart, I am going to break your face." He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Okay so I know your face can't be broken but I can give a good slap across the face."

"I will try not to."

"Good, Bonnie when you finish talking with Stefan, I would like it if you came with me to get some ice cream."

"Me too." I said smiling to my best friend. She walked over to her truck and sat there. Then Stefan sat down on a bench. I walked over and sat next to him.

"So how are you doing? I mean today was some pretty serious stuff."

"I am good, Taking in all the information that comes my way." I looked over to him smiling. He wasn't with Elena like I had thought which meant that he had feelings for me also. He stared up at the sky and I remember the conversation we had on my porch. He loved the dark and it made since with him being who he was. I remembered all the conversations we had. He was making me smile and I attempted to make him smile a lot. There had always been something between me and Stefan even when we were friends. I liked it and wanted to have it for as long as I could. He was talking and I did not know what about. I felt my heart flutter as I watched him stare at the stars. He was beautiful to me and that is when I made the decision I would have Stefan but I wanted to know if he was sure he wanted me.

"What were you looking at?" He said interrupting my thinking

"Huh?" I asked not sure what he was asking.

"Before David disappeared, I saw you staring at something behind him. What was it?"

"Meredith. She helped me out and now I am going to do the same for her. I am going to kill whatever these things are, so that her spirit can go wherever it pleases. And I am pretty sure I am going to need your help."

"You know I am here for you whenever you need it." I appreciated him being here for me but we could not do it alone. We were going to need everyone's help.

"There is also someone else I am going to have to ask for help." I looked over to Stefan and he was confused, and after a realization he smiled and nodded.

"I think that is a good idea." He got up and held out his hand for me to grab. I placed my hand there and he lifted me up. I stared into his eyes for a minute before I turned to walk towards Elena's truck.

"Do you think he left yet?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"No and I know exactly where we can find him." I ran the rest of the way to Elena's truck and hopped in the front seat. Stefan got into the back.

"Where are we going?" She asked starting up the vehicle.

"Falls Church." Stefan and Elena looked at me and pulled off.

"Ok then."

We had been driving for a while before we made it to our destination. We got the car as Stefan and Elena observed the area. "Where are we?"

"Last night when I fell asleep by Damon, I had this dream where he was standing by a waterfall, staring out over the forest. He looked at peace and everything about him was calm. I talked to him and he told me that this was one of his favorite places to go when he had to think about things."

"Who knew he could find such a beautiful place here in Mystic Falls." Elena said observing the surroundings. We continued to walk until we saw Damon sitting on a boulder by a waterfall. Walking up to him I knew he knew we were here.

"How did you find me?'

"You keep forgetting that I am a witch." He didn't look over as we took a seat. Elena and I sitting on opposite sides of him and Stefan sitting in front of me, making sure his body was facing diagonally to see the water and everyone else.

"Damon all of us are here for a reason." I said.

"To rush me out of town?"

"No, we want you to stay." He looked over to me as I spoke. "You are not as bad as we thought you were."

"Why do you say that?"

"For the obvious reasons," Elena continued "You have saved all of our lives at some point. You are good Damon, no matter what you believe."

"And I know I have given you crap about you not being a saint, but everyone's not. None of us here are either, including me." I looked over to Stefan while he spoke. "You are my brother Damon and I want you to be happy."

Damon turned to look at each one of us taking in how we felt. He didn't say anything but I know he was thinking hard about our situation. I stood up and stared down at him with my hands on my hips.

"You want this man dead don't you?" He looked up at me and I knew he was paying attention. "I can't do it without you Damon. We want you in our corner because we know you will not want anything to happen to us."

"What if I plan on leaving anyway?" I looked over to Stefan and Elena and they looked at me.

"I wouldn't stop you. If you think it is best for you to leave, I can not argue with that because that is your decision, but all of us think you should stay here, where your home is with you family and friends."

I crossed my arms over my chest and Damon stood up, walking slowly over to me. He looked down at me with blue eyes and spoke.

"If you want me in your corner what can I say to that." I was filled with so much happiness that I gave Damon a bear hug. He placed his arms around me hugging me back. Elena got up and came to stand next to Damon. He looked over to her and gave her a hug as well. Then Stefan came over and patted his brother on the back.

"Glad you decided to stay." He said smiling profoundly at his brother.

"Glad you guys want me to." Stefan looked over to me and smiled. Then Damon glanced over. "So what are we going to do about these things? Whatever the hell they are."

"I don't know but I think we can handle it together." I said staring at the people who surrounded me. I was glad I wouldn't be alone.

**A/N: So review and tell me what you think. And if you are confused about anything please ask so I can clear it up. Thanks for reading, now review. JJJJ**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Okay don't have a lot to say this time, but thanks to those who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. Glad you are enjoying it, so here is Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don not own Vampire Diaries. All rights belong to L.J. Smith and the CW.**

**Chapter 10 **

**STEFAN**

I sat with the spell book in my hand. Bonnie had asked me to look through it to see if I came across anything. I didn't know what I was looking for so I just looked for anything that might stand out. When I lowered the book I looked around to see everyone with a book in their hands. They seemed to have come up with nothing at all. The silence had been making Elena doze off every five minutes and Damon wouldn't keep his eyes on the same book for more than three minutes. The only person who actually looked like this didn't bother them was Bonnie. I lifted the book back up to hear someone else slam there's down. Elena popped up and Bonnie looked over at Damon squinting her eyes.

"It is nothing in none of these books. I have studied these books-" Damon started before I corrected him.

"Glanced over." I said putting the book down and walking over to him.

"Whatever. There is nothing in here." I looked over to see Bonnie sigh. She looked annoyed, but understood that sometimes Damon could have these tantrums. "We don't even know what this thing is." He was right we had not known what we had been searching for exactly. Elena stood and walked over to stand beside Bonnie.

"Was there anything in Meredith's diary?"

"She stopped writing a week before she died. She never wrote down anything about what she fought. You are right we need more information about David because when he comes back we are going to need to be ready." Bonnie laid her head on the desk and Elena began to rub her back.

"We will find something Bon." She said.

"We are not going to give up so neither should you?" I felt like that was the right thing to say. Elena and I looked over to Damon waiting for him to say something.

"What they said." Elena gave him a look like if you don't say something else I am going to slap you, he smirked and began to speak again. "There is nothing in these books I don't mean to sound like a downer but we can't do anything with out knowing what he is." Bonnie looked up and the look on her face said she knew he was right. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Take us to that underground place where you found those things." I didn't think that was a good idea but I knew that if I said no she would still go there anyways.

"Okay let's go."

"Field Trip." Damon said grabbing his jacket and following us. We had decided to take Elena's truck since it did the best in the off roads. Bonnie and Elena called there folks telling them that they would be home a little late tonight. Bonnie seemed to have the hardest time talking to her dad. Ever since the accident he had made sure to pay extra attention to what she was doing and where she was going. She didn't tell him where exactly she was planning to go but told him that she would be with me, my brother and Elena. That sat well with him and he finally hung up. I watched her run her hands through her loose curls, she was stressed about something, but it didn't affect her so much because she was still so beautiful. I had been so busy wrapped up in admiring her that I didn't notice she was staring at me in the rearview mirror. She smiled at me and I smiled and looked away, a bit embarrassed that she caught me staring.

Elena got us there in about 25 minutes, which was good so that meant more time we could spend searching. We hopped out the car, and Bonnie began to lead us to the opening. "How come neither one of you thought about this earlier before we looked through all those books?" Damon asked.

"I forgot all about this place." Elena said as she entered into the opening in the woods. I looked over to Bonnie, she had been quiet for awhile and I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Are you going to be okay?" She hesitated for a minute then nodded. "If you don't want to be here the three of us can do it." I knew her being back here would be hard, so if she needed to leave I would understand. She looked between everyone and then back at me.

"I am okay. Let's just hurry and get this over with." She turned and began to walk towards the hidden path.

When we got to the cabin in the woods, Damon got to the door first and walked in. "This place looks old."

"Compared to my place yeah but you can't say it is old if you live in a museum." Elena said smiling at the two brothers

"No, my house looks nice and antique; I wouldn't call it a museum. I think about it as like a colonial house." Elena nodded her head as she smiled at Damon's comment. I led them to the stairs that made its way to the underground lair. I made sure to tell everyone to stay close. "How close do you want us Stefan because I am in between Bonnie and Elena, and the witch is in front of me?"

"Not that close" I said so quickly that Damon and Bonnie smiled and Elena laughed."Just make sure to be aware of your surroundings."

"Stefan that is kind of hard to do when it is dark."

"That's right you don't have super sight like Stefan and me." Damon said looking back to Elena. She ignored him as she saw the light coming from the room. We made our way in and Bonnie was shocked like Elena and I had been the first time we came.

"This is..."

"Magnificent." Bonnie finished.

"I was going to say big and bright but you could go with that." Damon said looking at everything.

"Okay I found everything on the desk over there in the middle of the room." I showed Bonnie the desk and as she touched it something happened.

**BONNIE **

The image of the room was so incredible. I could feel the magic in the room as soon as my foot hit the tile on the floor. I followed Stefan to the desk he said they had found everything. It looked familiar and I didn't know why. I circled the desk as Stefan looked on. I placed my hand on the corner and felt something, I closed my eyes and opened them again to see my ancestor Cecil running towards me. She continued to run until I thought she would bump right into me but she had gone straight through. I turned to see Meredith sitting behind the desk.

_"Meredith did you find it."_

_"No but it says that when we find it there is a key that you need. The lock is hidden on the book, once you find the key you should know where it goes."_

_"That spell should kill them right?"_

_"Dead as a doorknob."_

_"Good lets get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Meredith smiled as she began to walk towards the door but when they stopped I listened closely and I could hear someone coming. I watched as they ran looking for a place to hide. They came across a couch by the door and slid behind it. I moved to the wall so that no one could walk through me again._

_"We have the witches right were we want them." a female voice said "Now only if David can stop having googley eyes over the red head." _

_"I don't have googley eyes for anyone." David said walking to the woman. "I had a job and I did it. Get them to the cabin."_

_"Well maybe you think that but-" I watched as the two continued to argue. I knew now that the two were related from the way they argued, it was the same way Jeremy and Elena argued and Vicki and Matt did. The other person laughed at their bickering, until another person walked in holding a book in there hands. Staring at the book I realized that it was the very book that I had in my room. The book with the skeletons and the pentagram on it._

_"David and Amelia, can we act like mature adults." David turned away from the girl and she sat on the desk. "Now since everything is going as planned we will attack the witches in three more nights. David make sure to stay in character until you get them into the woods." I looked over to see that Meredith had been distraught to find out that David was in on this plan. Cecil patted her shoulder as a slow tear came down. _

_"Got it, but what do you want us to do about the book. If they find it we could be in some trouble."_

_"They are not going to be able to open it. James has the key." Everyone smiled and began to walk away. Once they were out the door Meredith and Cecil waited and came out._

_"I can't believe David is in on this."_

_"He set us up." the brown eyed witch walked over to the table and grabbed the book. "We need to find that key."_

_"I know." Meredith got herself together and began to look at the book. "We have three days to find the key and how to kill them all." Meredith and Cecil took the book and said a spell to teleport them somewhere else._

I opened my eyes to see I was looking up at the ceiling. I placed my feet on the floor and everyone had turned their heads.

"Bon, did you have a vision." I heard Elena say.

"Yeah."

"Good because you scared us for a minute." Stefan said sitting down next to me. I had to think about what I saw. I walked up to the desk and moved all the books off the table to see that there was a crest.

"I have the book needed to kill them." Damon shot up.

"Good lets go, I am ready to get this man out of my town." Bonnie held her hand up.

"I don't think I have the key though."

"Damn Bonnie could have said something before I got excited."

"Sorry Damon." I didn't mean to excite him. I glanced over to see Stefan still looking at the crest. He knew something.

"Spill." I walked over to Stefan, and Damon and Elena followed. "You know something about this don't you."

"I saw it in one of the books at the house."

"We need to find out what it is then." We hurried out of the room and back to the truck. "Can I stop by my house to get that book?"

Elena drove to my house and I told them to wait outside and I would be back in a minute. I ran to the door and opened it to run into Amy. "Hey, are you staying in for the night?"

I slowed down to answer her, "No I am going to stay over Elena's house tonight. I got to grab a bag then I am on my way over there." I saw my dad come out the kitchen.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"To Elena's." I said making my way upstairs.

"Okay, tell her I said hello."

"No problem dad." I got to my room and found the box of stuff in my closet. I grabbed the book and a few clothes to wear and threw them in a bag. Amy was in the kitchen with my dad, "have fun, sweetie."

"Only because you say so." I said trying to keep up the fact that nothing was wrong. I shut the door and ran to the truck.

"You got everything?" Stefan asked from the front seat.

"Yeah." Elena started the truck and we went back to the Salvatore boarding house. When we got there everyone stepped in the house and started to go back to the study, except Damon. He went to the fridge and I suppose he got something to eat. I followed Elena and Stefan back to the study. He went straight to the books looking for the crest we had seen earlier. I sat in the corner and took the spell book out of my bag.

The book had been exactly the same since the last time I had saw it. Nothing stood out as I observed it. I began to feel around on the cover to see if something moved or appeared. The stress in me was becoming more evident when I huffed really loud.

"Do you need some air?" I heard Damon say walking in the room to sit down beside me. I looked over at him and got up.

"I think I do." I walked out, making my way to the front door. Once outside I sat on the steps and breathed this was only getting harder.

**A/N:**** Sorry I had to put this short chapter up but I didn't know how to continue and hadn't uploaded in awhile. Reviews will probably help me out though. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been busy getting ready to go back to school. Hope you like this chapter I wanted it to start to close up the story. There are few things in here that you are going to make you be like seriously but just bare with me. The chapter is not really long. I am getting ready to finish up the story so sorry if some things seem a bit rushed. Okay here is chap 11.**

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**Chapter 11**

**Damon**

It had been about ten minutes since Bonnie had gone out. I was about to go check on her when I saw Stefan stand up. "I'll go, just keep looking for anything that will help open up that book." I nodded as he made his way out the door. Now there was only Elena and I sitting in the study. Looking at her I began to wonder how I felt about her now, did I still love her like before where I wanted to spend forever with her or did the feelings just get buried deep away when I found out she loved my brother and I .This was confusing but I figured the best way to get and answer would be to talk to the beautiful brunette.

I grabbed the spell book off the table and moved over to Elena. "We need to talk." She looked up from her book and gave me her full attention.

"Okay what about?" she said with a smile.

"Us." She nodded her head probably expecting the topic to come up soon. "I don't know exactly how I feel about you right now. I mean I know I love you but not if I want to be with you or be friends."

"Sounds like a problem." I stared at her as she spoke. "I want you to know Damon this is your decision if you still want me it is up to you. I know you shouldn't really be giving me this chance but thank you for it." I thought about her words and she was right technically if Bonnie wasn't in the picture she would have went back to my younger brother. She had wanted Stefan not me, thinking clearly of this my mind had been made up.

"I think it would be best for us to stay friends." I could tell she looked disappointed but this is what I needed. "I will love you until the day I die...for good, but I would prefer if we just stayed friends."

"I understand Damon and I'm glad you are letting me stay in your life. It would be weird to not hear your snarky or rude remarks." She said giving me a small smile.

"People tend to miss me a lot." I said standing up getting ready to make my way back to the desk. Elena stood up behind me and pulled me into a hug. I held her for a minute glad we would be moving slowly but surely beyond everything that had happened. She was an amazing young woman, with a big heart just like her best friend. These two ladies were lucky to have each other and I and my brother were lucky to have them in our lives. She finally pulled away and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and turned around back to the desk.

"Damon, I will always love you. You know that right?"

"Who wouldn't?" She laughed as I took a seat on the chair and watched as she went back to reading the book. I then turned my head back down and finished trying to figure out how to get the spell book open.

**Stefan**

When I got outside I found Bonnie sitting on the front porch with her head in her hands. I could tell she was stressed out from all of this, so I took a seat next to her and began to talk. "You ready to come inside yet?" She was quiet for a moment before she answered.

"I never asked for this. It is too much for a teenage girl to handle."

"You are not alone Bonnie. Elena, Damon and I are here for you. We can take this on together, even the stress."

"But you shouldn't have to, this is my problem not yours or Elena's or Damon's. I should have to carry the stress and pain that comes with it."

"We are not going to let that happen." I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation. I had to say something to help her know she didn't have to do this alone. "Let me ask you a question? What would your Grams say to you she were alive?" She stopped and looked up at me surprised I was bringing her grams into it.

"I don't know, maybe that I'm strong but even stronger with people who love and care for me."

"And she would be right." She sighed and then I wrapped my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"She would be." I could tell I had made her feel better. Now I thought it would be a good time to tell her how I felt about her. Like how I wanted to be with her and only her. I had made up my mind and the strikingly beautiful witch was who I wanted to be with. I was ready to do it now.

"Bonnie I have to tell you something." I turned to face her completely and she glanced up at me. "You know things have been confusing lately and I..."

"I know what you are about to say Stefan."

"You do?"

"Kinda, but can we have this conversation after we finish dealing with this situation. I don't have time to be worried about the next time David will attack, how to get that damn spell book open and the way you feel about me. It is too much to handle." I nodded, if that is what she needed I would wait, until it was over. Bonnie finally stood up and we headed back into the house. Upstairs in the study Elena and Damon were still looking through the books.

"You feel better now?" Elena asked watching Bonnie walk over to her. She took a seat next to her friend and sighed.

"Yeah."

"Good because I was getting a little scared for you."

"I promise I'm fine Elena."

"You know for some reason, this feels oddly familiar." I looked over to Elena to make sure she wasn't losing her mind.

"What do you mean like déjà vu?" I asked.

"Yeah or like I saw it in a dream." I watched as Bonnie turned her attention to her brown eyed friend.

"Can you explain that?" Bonnie asked facing her friend completely. Everyone was now looking at Elena.

"I don't know I feel like I have already seen all of this happen." Bonnie noticed Elena was fiddling with her bracelet. As she thought about it, there had always been something about the bracelet that made Bonnie wonder. It was antique but looked like who ever gave it to her had made sure to take good care of it. Then I watched as Elena eyes opened wider realizing something.

"What, what is it Elena?" Bonnie asked standing up

"I think something is about to happen." Everyone walked over to Elena as she fainted. Stefan hurried to her side as Damon followed close behind. He lifted her head up and Damon grabbed his jacket folding it so that her head was elevated. Bonnie hovered over the Salvatore brothers as they took care of Elena.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked me while I checked to make sure.

"She's still breathing, Damon take Elena to a bedroom and Bonnie follow me." I got up and went down stairs to get a cup of water and told Bonnie to get her some pillows. When we got back upstairs Damon was sitting next to Elena.

"She's still not waking." He said moving out the way so that I could get to her. I put the pillows under her head and tried to make her comfortable, when she started mumbling something.

"Grams...Bonnie and I need a tent to go camping." I looked at her confused then turned to look towards Bonnie. She stared at Elena and I had no idea what she was thinking.

**Bonnie**

What exactly was she talking about? I had to think really hard until a memory from a long time ago was very clear in my head.

_"Grams thank you for letting Lena and I go camping." little Bonnie said as she unrolled her sleeping bag._

_"You're welcome baby." Bonnie turned towards little Elena and smiled. The two then got in their sleeping bags and not too long later they were sleep. It was dark outside when Elena woke; she had to go to the bathroom but didn't want to wake up Grams or Bonnie. So she stepped out the tent to go use the bathroom. Once she had finished she realized that she had wandered off to far. She was now lost_

_Bonnie awoke to see that Elena had been gone and looked out the tent to see if she could see her. When she didn't a very scared Bonnie woke her grams up. "Grams, Elena's missing." Sheila got up terrified and grabbed a flashlight and Bonnie's hand._

_"Baby stay close okay."_

_"Okay Grams but what if something happens to Elena."_

_"Nothing is going to happen sweetie. We'll find her" After 10 minutes Sheila knew that her grandbaby was crying sad to know what may have happened to her friend._

_"Grams I'm scared for Lena. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Bonnie snatched her hand away from her Grams. "You say I'm special maybe I can find her."_

"_Baby I don't think that would be a good idea. You are not strong enough."_

_"Yes I am. I can protect Elena."_

_"I'm almost a pro at being special and I'm not strong enough to find her." Sheila could tell she was only making her grand baby angrier. She snatched her hands away._

_"Watch me." Bonnie closed her eyes and began to breathe. There was then a strong gush of wind and the trees started to shake. As Sheila watched she was surprised at how strong the 9 year old witch was. As Bonnie opened her eyes she began to run. "She is this way. Follow me Grams. She is very scared too." Bonnie ran as fast as she could and in the next 5 minutes they appeared in front of very scared Elena. Bonnie was there in a second hugging her and making sure she was okay._

_All Sheila could do was stand and watch as the two young friends embraced each other. "Come on girls it is time to go back to the house." Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand and they drove back to Grams house. Once inside she made sure both girls were okay before she looked over to Bonnie. "How did you know where she was sweetie?"_

_"Elena and I made a promise that we would always be there for each other. I didn't want to break my promise so I just thought of Elena and I knew where she was." Grams stared at her granddaughter amazed. "We made a promise to protect each other." Bonnie's eyes began to get droopy._

_"Are you sleepy?"_

_"A little bit."_

_"That most have took a lot out of you." little Bonnie nodded her head. "Go upstairs sweetie and get in the bed."_

_"What about Lena?"_

_"I will send her up there in a minute I have to make sure she is going to be okay." She nodded her head and went upstairs. _

I couldn't believe I had forgotten that day, maybe because the next day my mother had left me, her only daughter to go to the big city. I had cried anytime I thought of it and Elena, Caroline, Grams, and my dad had all been there for me. Whether it was trying to talk to me about it or just letting me be.

I pulled Damon and Stefan away to the side. "So how long do you think she will be like that?"

"I don't know." Stefan said "But we have to watch her until she opens her eyes." I knew he was right but as we were about to leave Elena opened her eyes and sat up quickly in bed. Stefan was the first over there followed by his brother and me. When he came to touch her she jumped and backed away. "What's wrong?"

"Who are you? I don't know who you are." I looked at my friend baffled, what had happened to her. "Where are my mom and dad? I want to go home."

My eyes almost popped out of my head and looking at Stefan his almost did too. "Elena." I said moving closer to her. She stared at me for a minute before speaking again.

"You look like my best friend, Bon. You must be her aunt or cousin?"

"I'm Bonnie." I said trying to make her comfortable.

"No you're not Bonnie." I had no idea what she was talking about "Bonnie is shorter than you and wears her hair in two braided pigtails; she is also missing a tooth." I knew this image of me. My dad had a picture of me like that in his wallet. I was nine though. I watched as Elena balled herself up in the corner. She had this childlike innocence about her.

"How old are you?" She looked up at me

"I'm nine." Stefan and Damon seemed surprised just like me but it didn't bother us as much as I thought it would. I continued talking to her as they watched on.

"Okay, I am going to prove to you that I am Bonnie." she nodded her head and I thought of something that would help her believe me. "The first day of third grade our teachers name was Mrs. Williams, and she had this weird mole by her nose. Tyler use to call it a permanent booger."

"Ty, he's funny."

"Yeah he was. It was also the first day we met Caroline and she had smacked some boy for making you cry."

"You and Matt came and helped me." I nodded my head she was starting to get calmer.

"That day at lunch I gave you my..."

"…Chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and pretty sprinkles." We finished together. She smiled. "You really are Bon-Bon."

"I am now. I want to show you something Okay? You trust me right?" she said yes and I took her to Damon's room. I stood her in front of his full body mirror and Elena froze as I spoke.

"Is that really me?" I nodded my head. "I'm so grown up."

"We are 17 and juniors in High school."

"Are we still best friends?"

"We are pretty much sisters." Elena laughed. "We drive and we occasionally have boyfriends."

Elena leaned in closer to me and whispered. "Are they our boyfriend?" I turned to look at the two and knew they heard what she said. They both smiled and looked down. I looked over to Stefan holding his gaze while I said what I said next.

"No." He face became a little soft as his head fell.

"Who are they?" Elena said eyeing the Salvatore brothers.

"That's Stefan and Damon. They are brothers and our friends."

"Wait you must be the brothers that Grams told me about." We all looked baffled at the new information.

"Huh, when did Grams tell you that?"

"She just told me like a few minutes ago." She looked down at her arm. "Well after we had the camping trip and we came back early. You were tired and she sent you to sleep then she gave me this bracelet. I can't believe I still have it." She grabbed it and twirled it in her fingers.

"Lena what exactly did she tell you."

"She said when you asked I should show you."

"Show me how?" Elena grabbed my wrist and told me to close my eyes. I was hesitant at first and after a look from Stefan I closed them. Breathing in deeply I waited for something to happen.

"Now just concentrate on that day." I closed my eyes back and thought to the day. Soon enough I began to see something.

_"Elena sweetie, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah Grams." She said putting the cup of apple juice back on the table._

_"I have something I want to give you." She got up to go to the bookshelf and she grabbed a book and opened up to grab a bracelet. "I need you to wear this okay?" Little Elena sat up. She observed the gold bracelet with hearts engraved on it. There was also a picture of something that looked like a keyhole in the center of the gold bracelet. As Lena ran her hand over the jewelry she didn't understand why Grams would give her such a beautiful, thing._

_"It's pretty, but why are you giving it to me?" Sheila didn't know how exactly to answer the young one because she wouldn't understand so she began to say something she hoped the young girl would accept._

_"You and Bonnie are going to be very special in protecting each other in the future. I just want to give you this to show my appreciation for you and all the things you will help my grandbaby with."_

_"Does Bonnie get one too?" Elena asked while Grams put the bracelet on her wrist._

_"No sweetie only you get this and you have to promise me that you will never loose it or take it off okay."_

_"Yes but why?"_

_"You made a promise to protect Bonnie right." She shook her head up and down. "This is going to protect Bonnie as long as you never loose it or take it off."_

_"I'm big enough to know why grams please." Elena said widen her brown eyes._

_"You will meet two boys when you get older, brothers actually. At first Bonnie isn't going to like them but you are going to change that. They are just as important as you are in protecting my grandbaby. She will realise how good these brothers actually are. A problem will arise and this bracelet is the key."_

_"How will I know what problem it is?" She asked confused on how this would help her best friend._

_"Trust me sweetie you will know. I know this is a lot to ask."_

_"I can do it. I promise. Can I ask why can't you just wear it?_

_"I have a feeling I won't be here but that doesn't matter I know it will be in safe hands." Grams smiled at Elena and led her to the room with Bonnie. Grams had made this room with a bunk bed and a trundle whether it was just Elena or Caroline or both coming over they wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Bonnie had not been asleep yet when she had went upstairs. Elena got in the bed on the bottom bunk and Sheila tucked them in. "night grams." Both girls said as she stood by the door._

_"Night girls and sweet dreams." Grams smiled and shut the door to there room. Thinking about how powerful her granddaughter was and knew it was trouble. But as long as they didn't have the key and the book anymore they couldn't do any harm to her grandbaby._

I let go of her hand. "See Grams saw all of this. Where is she so we can tell her she was right?" I didn't want to tell her she died, so I changed the subject.

"So, Grams told you that the bracelet was the key."

"Yup." She said getting up and walking over to Stefan and Damon. "You guys are so cute. We are lucky we have such handsome friends Bon."

I couldn't help but smile. "Don't tell them that they may get too cocky, well you see the one over there with the dark hair, Damon, already is."

"What about the one whose forehead looks like the Grand Canyon?"

"He's doesn't really smile a lot." Damon said laughing at her comment.

"Stefan is the serious one out of all of us."

"Cheer up buddy; you got Lena and Bon for hot friends. I mean who wouldn't be happy hanging out with us, were cool and funny."

"I couldn't agree more" Damon said wrapping his arms over me and Elena's shoulder.

"Your funny and carefree you must be the younger brother?" Elena said smiling at Damon.

"Nope I am the oldest."

"And the biggest jerk." Stefan added.

"I am not the biggest jerk."

"But you still are a jerk." Elena smiled as she sat back into Damon's arm. We looked at them laughing.

"This is fun do we do stuff like this all the time."

"No not really we are usually tending to other things." I got up and walked across the room to grab the book. I looked at Elena who was smiling and talking to Damon. I wonder when older Elena will come back. As soon as the words left my mouth I heard Elena say something.

"You can stop screaming at me I'm awake." She said looking towards me.

"Uhhh, I'm not screaming at you."

"Yes you are you are telling me to wake..." Elena eyes began to get droopy as she fell back on the couch. I hurried over to her; I was sure she was okay but needed to be there just in case.

**Stefan**

I watched as Elena fainted again. I thought this time she was not out as long she woke up with a small headache but was nevertheless fine. We asked her did she remember everything and she said she was there she just wasn't in control of her body.

"I had completely forgotten about the day Grams gave me the bracelet." she said to Bonnie.

"It's okay I forgot too. When my mother left I guess it just escaped my mind." I watched as Bonnie's facial expression didn't change, her mother really didn't have an effect on her life anymore.

"Okay so what do we do now?" I said sitting back in the chair and looking at the most important people in my life.

"Well duh Stefan we open the spell book and kill David. At least that's what I thought the original plan was." Elena said.

"It still is Elena can you take your bracelet off." When she took it off she handed the bracelet to Damon and he handed it to Bonnie.

"Now let me see what this says." As Bonnie looked at it she was dumbfounded.

"What's wrong Bonnie?" I said walking up to her, she handed me the bracelet and as I looked at it I realized that there was nothing written on it.

"This is so goddamn frustrating. I thought we were almost there I thought it was going to be over with finally." Damon came up to me and took the bracelet examining it himself.

"Before you start throwing a temper tantrum, you should know I saw this in that diary."

"Saw what?" I asked he showed it to me again and I saw it. It was an image of an keyhole with an Latin inscription beside it, that read _De Integro. _"Doesn't that mean repeat again from the start?" I said asking Damon but the girls looked at me

"Yeah." He said coming back over with Meredith's diary in his hands. He began flipping through the pages until he came to a stop. "Here see that is the same thing isn't it." I passed the book and bracelet around to show everyone and we agreed it was the same thing. The image sat at the end of an entry that seemed very insignificant.

"So what are we repeating from the start?"

"I guess the entire entry."

"It is like five pages long front and back." Bonnie said flipping through the pages.

"So far it is all we got." I said

"What about that symbol we saw in the cabin you said you saw it somewhere here too." That thought had escaped my mind I ran back over to where I lay the book down and picked t up. I found the page it was but it wasn't a lot of info.

"Here it just says that it represents a very old coven."

"A coven of what?" Bonnie asked getting more intrigued with what we were finding.

"It says a coven of beasts who keep there agenda hidden well from those who search. They appear every 10 years for something and vanish again. No one knows what they do or how many are good or evil."

"So is David one of them. Does it say a name in there? I shook my head no. "Let me see." She said reaching for the book as she looked down I couldn't help but laugh when she looked back up at me again.

"It's all in Latin."

"You could've said that before I rushed over here."

"I thought it would be funnier to see your face."

"Glad you get happiness from me looking like a fool." she handed him the book back. "Any ways this is no more help then the bracelet."

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Elena said skimming through the diary. "Look at this. See how the beginning of every word is capitalized, even the word a. I think it is spelling something out for you."

"Way to go Elena." Bonnie said looking over the page.

"The first time I didn't notice but as I read it again certain words were capitalized that shouldn't be."

"So what does it say?" I asked her.

"I don't know yet I have to go back and read through the entire thing to make sure I get every word right. Give me a 1 minute." Elena began reading through the paper as Bonnie held the spell book in her hand. This was going to be over all of it. She was going to make sure of it.

"Alright, I got it. It says:_ The only way to open the book is to say the Latin phrase repeatedly._

"What Phrase?"

"I would assume the one at the end of the entry." Elena said. "It is the only one on the page."

"I don't know." I said glancing at the words on the paper. Bonnie was sitting down with the book in her hand debating what to do next. I figured maybe she should try it out. "How about you say it and see what happens." Bonnie didn't know that was a good idea but hey Stefan wouldn't stir her wrong.

"Fine." As she began to say the words something began to happen, the book began to float. She stopped and looked at all of us. Then I gave her a look that said finish. Once she was done the book fell back in her lap. I walked next to her a she glared at the book which was sitting in her lap again. "I wonder what it did." She grabbed the book and tried to open it again. This time the book opened and I watched as a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"You did." Elena said.

"Nope, we did it."

**A\N: ****Tell me what you think. And if anything doesn't make sense please ask. I don't want anyone to be confused. OK Later till I get up the next chap.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Sorry I haven't updated in a while working on two stories while trying to figure out how to end another.**

**This chapter is different; the point of view is third person. That is only for this chapter because I felt it was easier to write this way than the other. The next chap will go back to first person.**

**Also everything in this chapter is all Stefonnie. I had to give them a whole chapter to themselves because****,**** well this is their story. I must admit it's not a very long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: You know the deal.**

**Chapter 12**

Stefan watched as Bonnie lay knocked out on the desk. He figured she had been here all last night because the bed he had given her had not been slept in. He knew that she really wanted to kill David but she was completely stressing herself out. She needed to have a clear mind when she fought or she would be exhausted before the big day even came. He would have to find a way to make her relax a bit.

So he moved towards her and began to shake her. "Bonnie..."

Bonnie sat up yawning as she looked around her. That's when she caught sight of Stefan. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She looked at the grandfather clock sitting in the corner and was shocked to see what time it was.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she got up going to grab her bag, but he had stopped her before she started to freak out.

"Listen you were all up night last night in that book. You needed to get some rest so I let you sleep." Bonnie looked thankful as she calmed down. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier but you needed that extra time."

"You're right." She said dropping the bag and running her fingers through her hair. "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours, I had to go and feed and then went with Elena back home to make sure she got there okay."

"Is she coming back today?"

"No, She, Jeremy and her Aunt Jenna went to visit their grandparents. They'll be back tomorrow." Bonnie thought about it and maybe Elena leaving for awhile would keep her out of harm's way. She hoped.

"Okay and where's your brother?"

"Who knows? He could be anywhere on the east coast. Told me he was going to find some of his old contacts and see if they could tell him about these things were are suppose to be getting rid of." Stefan said as Bonnie sat back down.

"Well, I guess I'll take a shower and finish researching in these books." She said turning to go to the bathroom. Stefan grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"No more research for today. You need a break."

"I can't take a break Stefan. We still aren't close enough to kill whatever the hell these things are." He smiled

"You can't fight if you're sleeping on the battlefield, or yawning every five minutes." Stefan knew she wouldn't admit to actually being tired all the time so he had this little speech ready, but she hadn't said anything agreeing with him completely. That shocked him. He started to think that maybe she knew she was tired all this time.

"So what am I suppose to do, sleep all day? I can't do that."

"I know so we decided that you needed to have a relaxed fun day."

"We?" She asked confused.

"Elena, Damon, and I, we think the more relaxed you are the better you will be to fight David."

"What am I going to do? I guess I can go shopping and get a manicure and pedicure." Stefan reached for her hand and pulled her to the bathroom.

"You just shower and get dress. I'll plan what we will do today."

"Are you sure?" He pushed her in the bathroom.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." She smiled as he shut the door.

Stefan had no idea what was supposed to be a relaxing time for the witch. She lived in the nature and as far as he knew that was the most relaxing thing to watch or explore. He thought about what to do as she was fixing herself up in the bathroom.

Bonnie had been getting dress when she heard a knock at the door. "Bonnie, when you finish come on downstairs. I know what we are going to do."

"Okay." she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She hadn't put on anything dressy because today was supposed to be about relaxing. She had on jean shorts with a white tank top and some tennis shoes. Her hair had been put into a ponytail. Opening the door she heads downstairs to into the living room to see Stefan sitting down waiting patiently. "Ready?"

"Yeah come on." They head out to Stefan's car and Bonnie looks at it in awe.

"Nice ride. I'm guessing this was your first car?" he smiled as he got in.

"Something like that." He started the ignition and they drove off.

It was silent in the car but not an uncomfortable silence, the kind where you feel good about not having to say a thing. She stared at the scenery, letting the cool breeze be music to her ears. The she began to wonder where they were actually going. "Stef?"

"Hm." He answered not taking his eyes off the road.

"You haven't exactly told me where we're going and since we have been driving for up to an hour now. I believe I should know where we're going?" He laughed but didn't answer her. "I know you heard me but for some reason you haven't answered."

"I can't tell you."

"More like you won't?"

"Pretty much, but don't worry. I promised you a relaxed day and you're going to get one." She smiled. Stefan would do exactly what he said hopefully.

Another thirty minutes had passed before Bonnie noticed the scenery changing. There were less trees, buildings and people. She could then smell water and heard seagulls and the crash of the waves to the shore. "We're going to a beach huh?"

Stefan thought he might as well tell her. "Before I came back to Mystic Falls I had a place I stayed at. I wanted to be isolated from the world for a while so I came here for a few months. I bought my own beach house."

"So you have a beach house and we have never heard about it?"

"As you know I don't really like to talk about my past much." she nodded, everyone knew that. They pulled up in front of the house and Bonnie admired it. From outside it was the most beautiful place she had seen. Stefan got out of the car and walked to the trunk as Bonnie opened her door smelling the ocean air.

"Now that we're here, what are we going to do now?"

"Have lunch?" He said holding up a basket. "On the beach."

"Nice." She said with a big smile on her face. "I think I'm relaxing already."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand as he led her to the beach. Taking their shoes off before stepping in the sand. They found a spot that wasn't too far away from the water but also wasn't close enough for them to get wet. Sitting down he took out the food as they ate listening to wave's crash on land.

"Job well done, Stefan. I'm completely relaxed." She said lying down and letting the sun warm her up.

"Glad you are." Stefan got up and began putting the containers in the basket. He caught a glimpse of Bonnie soaking up the sun and all he could do was smile.

She caught him staring and sat up, "Why are you smiling? Thinking of something funny?"

"No I'm just happy you're enjoying yourself." She gave him a thankful smile as she stood up.

"Well I'm not completely enjoying myself."

"Anything I can do to change that."

"Take off your clothes."

"What?" he said perplexed at what the green-eyed witch was asking. He watched as she removed her shirt and shorts. Standing there in her bra and panties she moved toward him and repeated herself.

"Stefan, it isn't right if we go to the beach and not get in the water." he relaxed as he began to understand what she meant. "So take off your clothes and let's get in." She ran past him, into the water, dunking her head below it. He watched as she came up again for air smiling and holding her balance as the waves hit her.

"Come on, Stefan." He laughed at her thinking why the hell not, whatever she needed to relax. He took his clothes off and ran towards the water. Letting his whole body be subdued in the water. They had fun playing in the water until it started to rain. They grabbed their clothes and ran towards the beach house.

Once inside Stefan gave Bonnie a towel to dry off with. "Here you go." He said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She took it and began to dry her hair.

"No problem." She wrapped the towel around her and went to the window.

"Well, now I'm kind of bored." Stefan came to stand beside her as they looked out at the rain fall.

"Sorry about that I didn't know it was supposed to rain."

"It's cool." Bonnie said admiring the rain shower outside. He had felt bad now that her day had gotten ruined so he thought of what he had lying around this place.

"How about we play a game?"

"Like what?" she crossed her arms trying to figure out what he was up to.

"I got board games like Checkers, Sorry, or Battle ship."

"Uhh question why do you have board games if only you were here?" Bonnie asked eyeing him weirdly.

"Well I kind of invited people from the beach up, to play sometimes.

"You said you wanted to be alone."

"That's what I thought. If I would have stayed any longer I would've went crazy." Bonnie laughed as she sat on the couch.

"Okay, since I don't really know that much about you, apparently." She said eyeing the place. "We can play a different kind of checkers."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Every time I take one of your pieces you tell me something I don't know about you and when or if you get a king you have to answer any question that I ask you no matter what." Stefan eyed Bonnie who stared at him innocently.

"Alright let's play." He set the game up. "Ladies first."

"My pleasure." The two moved back and forth until Bonnie finally got one of Stefan's pieces. "Let's hear it."

"I'm fluent in 7 languages; English, Italian, Spanish, French, Chinese, Latin, and German."

"Cool, say something in Italian." He smiled as though he were shy and looked down to think of something to say.

"Okay. _GI'incontri di due cori amanti amati."_

"What does that mean?"

"Kisses when given in love, are, so to speak the meeting together of two loving hearts."

"That's sweet." Bonnie said loving the way he spoke it to her.

"It's a quote from someone named Guarini."Stefan turned back to the game and moved, double jumping her pieces and sat back waiting for her to speak.

"I use to have a huge crush on Tyler."

"Lockwood?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Elena told me he was an ass even when he was little."

"Not all the time. You may be surprised to know that he's really sweet."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"It rarely ever happens, but I know it's still there." She looked down towards the board. "My go." She moved and said "King me."

"What do you want to know?"

Bonnie thought for a moment this was her chance, to see why it was that he cared so much for her. "Stefan, why do you like me?"

"Well." He paused for a minute thinking of something to say. Bonnie took that as he didn't want to answer.

"It's okay I'll ask another—"

"You're kind and you try to look past a person's flaws to understand them better, even though I don't think that's a very smart thing to do sometimes. You go out of your way to protect the people you love and care for." She looked down sheepishly as he continued.

"You listen without saying a word, letting the person understand that you are there for them, completely." He sat up in the chair and grabbed her hands. "Because you don't have any idea how beautiful you actually are and other times you're sexy as hell."

Bonnie laughed as he moved closer to her face, looking up into his dark green eyes. "Those are amazing things to say to somebody you like." She said not taking her eyes away from his.

"Those are not the reasons why I like you. Those are the reasons I love you." Her eyes widen in surprise as Stefan bought his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. She pulled back staring at him making sure this was exactly what he wanted.

He cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips back to him, deepening the kiss this time as she ran her fingers through his hair. Pulling her closer to him, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He placed her on the bed his face still attached to hers. As he parted for air he took his shirt off and lay on top of the witch. Not saying a thing, they stared at each other understanding fully what was about to happen and they couldn't be any happier to know they were doing it with each other.

**A/N:** **Okay sorry I couldn't write the sex scene. I can read it but can't seem to write it. So I left the rest up to your imagination, the scene was supposed to be sweet. I don't know if I pulled it off or if was kind of creepy. LOL. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and alerts glad you're enjoying it. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 13

**Bonnie**

The sun shone through the window as I opened my eyes. I felt the comfort of someone next to me, his arms wrapped loosely around my body. I lay there thinking how this was just the perfect moment. I feel his breathe on my neck and it makes me want to turn over and kiss him all over again, but I keep my cool.

His hands find mine on the bed as he intertwines his cool fingers with my warm ones. He places kisses on my neck and all I do is smile. "Good Morning to you too." I say to him as I can sense he is smiling as well.

"Morning." I turn to face him, placing a kiss on his lips. "You sleep well."

"I did." He runs his finger across my jaw line and I move to lay my head on his bare chest. As we lay there, I realize that Stefan really doesn't have a heartbeat. "How can someone with no heart be so loving?"

I hear him laugh while his fingers move over my hair. "Just because it doesn't beat doesn't mean I can't love with it. It just means that I don't have a heart beat."

"I could live like this. Going to sleep and waking up with you here beside me."

"Don't temp me, I'll lock us in here so we can never leave." I grabbed the sheet as I sat up to look at him.

"If only everything could be that easy." Wrapping the sheets around me I stood up and looked out the window. "It doesn't look like it rained last night."

"Sometimes it doesn't." I watched Stefan climb out of bed. The morning was good to him. His messy hair made him even more appealing. He stood behind me and I leaned back letting him wrap his hands around my waist. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually I am."

"We can get something to eat on the way back." I stood there as I heard Stefan preparing for us to go.

We had cleaned up and gotten dressed. Now we were standing out in front of the beach house. I took one last look at the place cherishing the memory we had just created. It may have only been for one night, but it was a night I would never forget. I heard a beeping sound behind me. "Come on time to go home."

I turn and get into the car, "Thanks again Stefan." He smiled and grabbed my hand as we pulled out.

We were pulling up to the boarding house when I got a call from my dad. "Hey Dad, What's going on?"

"I didn't hear from you yesterday, is everything okay?"

"If you're calling to make sure I'm not in a car accident. I assure you I'm fine. I'm not even driving."

"Oh well, Okay." There was silence on the phone.

"Listen dad, I'll be home later on today."

"Well I won't be. Amy and I are going out of town for the next two days. That's why I was calling you to tell you we were leaving this afternoon." I had felt happy for my dad, Amy was good for him. He was moving on from my mom, which I was wishing he would do after she had been gone for five years.

"Dad you and Amy have fun. Don't have too much without me, though." My dad laughed on the other side of the phone.

"I wouldn't dare." He said. "But I have a few rules for you."

"Dad there always the same."

"I just want to make sure you understand no drugs, alcohol, or sex."

"I know dad."

"I know you know just make sure Stefan hears me too." I looked over to Stefan who I was pretty sure heard because of the big smile on his face. I was quite surprised my dad knew about us, I mean we hadn't even told anyone.

"What are you talking about dad?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bonnie. I talked to Elena yesterday before she left." My face was contorted trying to figure out what exactly she said to him. "I went looking for you and she told me you had left that morning to go visit Stefan. I asked her were the two of you together but she didn't answer me."

"Okay and how do you draw your conclusion if you have no proof?"

"I have known Elena all of her life. I'm no idiot." I laughed; my dad was a good parent, maybe too good.

"Well dad, you have fun now." I said laughing.

"Okay sweetie. I'll call you when I get back in town and tell Stefan I said hello. I know he's with you."

"I really need to stop telling you every single thing that's going on in my life."

"You could leave out a few details." I smiled "Love you honey and talk to you later."

"Love you too, dad." We said our good-byes just as Stefan was pulling up in his driveway. I looked out the window to see that Damon was pulling in as well.

I got out and headed to him. "Hey Damon."

"If it isn't my favorite witch. I'm assuming yesterday went great." He asked throwing his arms over my shoulder.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you have that big grin on your face. Something I haven't seen since before this David situation." I couldn't help but look innocent as I glanced over to Stefan who smiled back. "Right that's what I thought."

We walked in as a plopped down on their sofa. "Alright. So what did you find out Damon?" I asked wanting to know if he had gotten us any help.

He walked over to grab himself a glass of scotch. "Nothing besides what we already know. There is lots of different folklore on what these things are."

"So we have the spell book did you find anything in there." Stefan asked sitting beside me.

"Well half of the book is in Latin so one of you are most likely going to have to read it, but something is telling me we are getting close to getting rid of this dude."

"They did tell me how they have these images branded on them when they are born or created." Damon finished after he took the glass from his mouth.

"What do they look like?"

"Here they gave me a picture of what it should look like." I took the folded piece of paper out of his hands and my mouth fell agape.

"I have seen this before." Stefan looked over at me then down at the paper. I rushed to my bag to grab my phone."

"Bonnie what is it? Where did you see this?" He asked following me as I scrolled down my call log.

"Damn he didn't answer." I continued calling until Stefan grabbed me by the shoulders attempting to calm me down.

"We can't help if we don't know what it is?" I relaxed and breathed in looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"My dad." Damon looked at me confused.

"What do you mean your dad?"

"Bonnie your dad's fine he went out of town. He's safe." I couldn't understand why they didn't get it.

"Amy." Stefan finally understood what I was realizing.

"Okay, I still don't know what the hell you're talking about." Damon retorted sipping his drink.

"Amy has that on her arm." Stefan answered for me.

"Oh." Damon simply added. "Who's Amy?"

"Bonnie's dad's Girlfriend. They just went out of town for the weekend."

"So what are we going to do about this?" He asked walking towards me and Stefan.

"Stefan is going to go upstairs and read the spell book with all the Latin and you are going to use your contacts on the founders council to find out about Amy."

"What's her last name?"

"Davis or least that is the one she gave me." Damon nodded and disappeared out the front door.

"Bonnie what are you going to do?" Stefan asked me concerned.

"I'm going over to her house. Poke around a bit."

"You shouldn't go by yourself."

"I'm not, don't worry I'll take someone."

"Bonnie are you sure this is a good idea?" Elena asked pacing behind me.

"This woman has been in my life for the past three years. She knows everything about us but we really don't know that much about her. Well I don't exactly know if it is true."

"I understand that but you don't know how to fight these things and what if one pops up." I turned and faced Elena she was worried apparently that we wouldn't get out of here unscathed.

"I know a few tricks."

"Okay. We walked up to the house and tried to open the door. No surprise it was locked but Amy had told me about a key she had hid on the porch anytime I wanted or needed to get away from everyone. I lifted the flower pot up and there it was.

"How'd you know that was right there?"

"She told me." I placed the key in the door and opened it slowly. We walked in and the place had looked normal. I figured she wouldn't have anything downstairs because she had let people come here all the time, and the people in Mystic Falls were nosey. "Come on we're going upstairs."

Elena followed behind me. "Bon I'm going to check this room."

"We need to stay together."

"We can get a lot more done and be out of here faster if we part ways."

"I need to see you I can't protect you if I can't see you." Elena features softened at her friends words. "Remember we had a promise."

Elena smiled knowing what I was talking about. "I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt ever at least not on my watch." I held her hand and squeezed it firmly and led her into the room.

"I'll check in the closet."

"And I'll check the drawers." As we rampaged through Amy's thing we hadn't found anything. Then I saw a locked box behind her dresser. "I got something."

Elena ran beside me and we examined the box. "Isn't that the crest we saw on that table in the cabin?"

"Yeah it is." I couldn't believe I had found it and was putting the pieces together. "We need a key."

"I'll keep looking." I had run my fingers over the wooden box. It had been handmade, I could tell. I don't know how I knew that but I did. I hadn't noticed I had been so into the box until I heard Elena scream. I looked back and saw that David had her in his arms. I dropped the box and was about to run to Elena.

"If you take one more step, you're going to watch her explode from the inside out." I quickly stopped and looked at Elena's face she was so scared. I conveyed to her through my eyes that I wasn't going to let him do anything to her. "You know Bonnie you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"If you are going to kill me then just do it and stop torturing me." I screamed at him. All he did was smile and then he got serious.

"I would love to but it seems you have found something of mine, my spell book."

"If you're so powerful how come you didn't just take it already?"

"Oh I tried, when you and Stefan took your little trip but the stupid book wouldn't let me touch it." I looked at him confused not really believing him but wanting him to continue to talk.

"You're lying I was just looking at it earlier."

"Oh sweetie it wasn't made for everyone to touch it. Whoever broke my spell on the book put a new one on it. The spell controls what type of creatures can touch it. The book floats away anytime one of us gets near it."

"The book is protecting itself." I thought aloud as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I believe your ancestor and the Meredith did something to it."

"Like what?"

"They made it so nothing that with bad intentions can touch it."

"That sounds like a good thing for me." I said crossing my arms. "You do want to use it to kill people."

"Don't get smart with me." He spoke tightening his arm around Elena's throat.

"Alright what do you want me to do?" I said holding my hands up fearing he would do something.

"That's more like it. You are going to take the spell off and give it back."

"And then you will leave us alone."

"I will leave your friends alone. But I am still going to kill you and take what belongs to me back."

"No I won't…" He took Elena's arm twisting it behind her back. Her face became contorted and I knew I had no choice. "Fine, when do you want it?"

"Tomorrow, but I'll call you later with the rest of the details." I walked towards Elena. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Give her to me."

"Nope her and your dad stays with us until I get what I want. Understand?"

"You didn't say that?" I began the anger apparent in my voice.

"That's the beauty of being powerful I can do whatever I want." I ran to them but he had disappeared. Dropping down on the floor I let the tears over take me.

**Stefan**

I had almost finished reading the book, when I heard someone come through the door. I ran in the hall and saw Damon standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Is Bonnie back yet?"

"No, why what's wrong?"

"Did my research and it turns out this Amy Davis person has no birth certificate but she has a license and owns hundreds of homes all over the world. There was a list under her name that said family and you'll never guess whose name just happened to be on it."

"David."

"Yahtzee!"

"So Amy and David are related and they have records but they have no proof that they were ever born. How is that possible?" I asked curious to what the hell was going on.

"I don't know Stefan I don't study the supernatural." The door to the boarding house opened and Bonnie came through heading straight upstairs not saying a word. Damon and I exchanged glances and quickly followed.

When we got upstairs Bonnie was flipping through the diary. "Bonnie where is Elena?"

"He took her." She said not looking up.

"What do you mean he took her?" Bonnie looked furiously over at me and I thought maybe that was kind of a stupid question to ask.

"He fucking took her and my dad and he is going to kill them both if I don't hand this book over to him." I walked over to place my hand on shoulder but she shrugged it off and some part of me felt hurt.

She stopped and sighed. I could then hear her crying, so I turned her around to see the tears falling. "Stefan I don't know what to do. Either I let my dad and Elena die or I give him the book…"

"That doesn't seem like a hard choice." Damon added in. She looked over to him and continued to speak.

"And I die." I looked over to Damon who had a look on his face saying maybe he should have waited for her to finish. "And obviously as Damon pointed out I don't really have a choice. I have to save them. Even if I have to face death."

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Damon asked sitting down on the chair in the room.

"I found out how to kill them." Bonnie looked up at me.

"Damn Stefan that is something you want to say to someone when they get home." My brother explained staring at me.

"How how do I do it?" She asked me and I could see the hope in her eyes.

"The book says that we need to tear him apart. Meaning remove his arms, legs and decapitate him."

"Sounds fun." Damon said with a smirk on his face. "This is going to be easier said than done."

"Yeah Damon but we have to figure out how to get close enough to him to complete the task."

"I'm sure there is something in the book that can tell us how to." I had let go of Bonnie making sure she was okay before I went to the book.

"I can take a look again, maybe I missed something." Damon had walked over to Bonnie kneeling down in front of her.

"We're going to get them back and you don't have to die."

"Damon something is telling me we may not all come out of this alive."

"Now you know when I put my mind to something I get it done." I glanced back at the two and saw that Damon had actually put a smile on her face. Sometimes I was grateful for the fact that Damon was Damon. Other times I wanted to throw him out the window, but now seeing the smile on Bonnie's face I couldn't help but be happy.

"Thanks Damon."

"It's what I do, saving people." He added sarcastically because we all knew that was a lie. Bonnie shook her head at Damon's words as her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed it and answered. Her eyes widened as she listened to him. She stayed like that for a few more minutes until she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to come alone."

"No way in hell is that happening." I said standing up and moving towards her. "He thinks we're stupid."

"We have to, his words." I began to rub the back of my head and glanced back down at the book.

"Okay. I found what we needed." I said getting thankful looks from the two.

Damon had left saying he needed to get his strength up for tomorrow. I told him he could drink as many people as he wanted as long as he didn't kill anyone. He gave me his trademark smirk, grabbed his leather jacket and was on his way.

We had decided that Bonnie was staying here tonight as well. I had given her one of my shirts to sleep in and I began to get dress. "How long will you be?"

"I don't know, I have to get my strength up and that will take a lot blood." I sat on the bed and getting ready to put my shoes on when she wraps her arms around my neck. She kisses my neck and it distracts me for a bit. I turn to her and grab her face pulling her in for a kiss. "It's all going to be over tomorrow."

"Stefan are you sure the animal blood will be good enough?"

"It's going to have to be." She backed away from me and I knew she was worried if I would get hurt tomorrow. There was no way to assure her that I wouldn't and I hated it. She got on her knees and was staring at me.

"Bite me." I looked at her shocked.

"Bonnie I'm not going to bite you."

"It's the only way I will know you will be strong enough. Please."

"You know I would do anything you asked me to but not that." I stood up off the bed and began to walk away.

"You have to David is stronger than us. I want to know you can handle yourself. "

"I can." She got of the bed and was standing in front of me. That's when I realized she had a envelope opener. She slides the metal across her neck and I watched as the blood began to spill out.

"Bonnie. What the hell." I said my eyes going dark, face pale and veins protruding.

"Drink Stefan." I turned away.

"No." the next thing I know I'm flying across the room into my bookshelf. Once I get up, I stare at her as if she has gone insane.

"Drink."

"Bonnie I'm not drinking your blood." She threw me across the room again into my dresser. I was getting angry now. "Stop it".

"I'll stop when you drink." I tried to go out the door but she slammed it shut and threw me up against the wall. She walked up to me and spoke again.

"Stefan please, I don't want to do this just drink." I shook my head no and she threw me again. I got angry and ran to her grabbing her shoulders hard. My vampire face was now showing again as I looked at her.

My eyes traveled to her neck and then back to her eyes. "Please." I moved to her neck biting into it and letting the blood flow down my throat. I had given in.

As I sucked the blood she held still not moving. I knew I was beginning to take too much so I laid her on the bed and bit down into my wrist placing it in her mouth to suck on. She did that and in a minute she had gotten better.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't mean to take too much."

"Its fine, I feel better now with you being out there with it in your system." I wrapped my hands around her waist. "I'll be with you even when I'm not physically."

"I love you." She expressed to me. I know she was saying that because she thought this was her last night alive. I didn't want to say it until all of this was over but I knew she wouldn't sleep until I did.

"I love you too." I retorted as we lay on the bed, hoping that we all lived through tomorrow and that it would all be over. Now the clock was ticking.

It was eight o'clock in the morning and I had been wide awake. Holding her tightly against me for I didn't know if I would ever do it again after today. The door to my room opened and in stepped Damon.

"What the hell happened to your room?" he asked looking at all the furniture destroyed. "Looks like a hurricane hit."

I smiled as I sat up in the bed. "Yeah Hurricane Bonnie."

Damon smiled. "So you guys had fun last night, with it maybe being her last night and all?" he then looked over to Bonnie and began to sniff the air. "Is that blood I smell?"

I looked over to him confirming his hunch. "Your point?"

He raised his hands surrendering to the verbal altercation we were about to find ourselves in. "Hey I judge no one because that would be hypocritical of me."

"Okay." I said getting out of the bed and going to grab a shirt. I listened as Damon hopped on the bed next to Bonnie.

"Damon I was trying to sleep."

"Well now that you're awake, you can tell me how you got my brother to drink human blood. I mean I have been trying for decades for him to come to the bad side and you get him to do it in one night. Amazing."

"It's not the bad side." She quickly responded.

"That's what you keep telling me."

"Because you kill the people, drain them dry. I don't mind Stefan drinking human blood as long as he doesn't kill anyone."

"Do you have any left for me?" He asked smiling at the witch.

"Damon leave her alone and get off my bed." He looked over at me and began to move.

"Fine Stefan I mean I had fun last night too. The Gammas just love me."

"I bet that wouldn't say that if they knew you."

"Awwww, that hurts." Damon said eyeing Bonnie as he walked to the door. "Since all you two do is hurt my feelings I'm going to be with someone who loves my company." We stared at him not having any idea who he was talking about. "Me."

"That sounds about right." She finished and I couldn't help but laugh. Her and Damon's banter always put a smile on my face. I watched as he left and Bonnie walked over to the window.

"Are you going to be okay?" She gave me a smirk that almost resembled my brothers, and then let out a light laugh.

"That's a stupid question Stefan. We're going to battle with someone I don't even think I can beat."

"It is a stupid question. I'll just leave you here to think. I'll be in the shower if you need me."

"Kay." She turned back around facing the window. This was going to be a big day for all of us but especially her.

**Damon**

I strolled in the library going over the section of the spell book. It said the same thing over and over again just in a different way. Decapitate head and remove legs and arms. Seemed easy enough but the bastard wouldn't let us get anywhere near him. That was going to change tonight, he was dying tonight.

As I continued to look over the words I heard the shower in Stefan's room start. I couldn't believe he had actually drunk human blood. Well was forced to anyway. I could tell she just wanted to make sure he would be okay and I couldn't agree with her more. He was too weak from drinking that animal blood. If he planned on surviving he would need more than some Bambi juice.

The beat of someone's heart caught my attention. Looking up Bonnie was standing in the doorway. "If you're trying to learn how to sneak up on a vampire mission failed."

She laughed and I couldn't help but do so as well. "It's good to know that in dire situations you can still be an ass."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I placed the book down and motioned for her to come and sit with my eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Whatever you need."

"If I die I want you to take care of my dad and watch out for Elena. Girl can't seem to keep herself out of trouble." She tried to add jokingly and I could tell she was trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

"You're not going to so we don't need to have this conversation." I said turning back to the book.

"There is a high chance I might so can you just promise me." I knew she was right her chances of surviving weren't very high right now, but I was working on changing that.

"Alright, but it wasn't like I wouldn't have done it without you asking."

"I know you would have but I needed to hear you say it." She stayed there for a few more seconds but she appeared to have not been finished yet.

"Is there something else?"

"Stefan?"

"What about him?"

"Look after him too."

"Stefan is a grown ass man I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"He is going to need someone if I don't come back and you're the only person I know who loves him more than anything and who can protect him." I stared at the witch; she was telling me how I felt about my brother, almost like she was in my head.

"I don't know about love." I said trying to cover up my vulnerability.

"You don't have to hide how you feel from me. I know you love Stefan more than you let on. I know you would kill anybody who tried to hurt him, just like he would do for you." I just stared as she continued to talk. "I want someone to be here for him in case I don't make it."

"Goddamn it Bonnie, stop saying that."

"Stop saying what?"

"When you die, you're not going to. We are going to make sure of that." She looked almost taken aback by my action. Then as if she were hearing what I was thinking she spoke.

"You know just as well as I do that I might not make it. I just want to make sure that everyone will be okay if I'm gone for good." I looked down at my hands and back up to the green eyed beauty.

"And who's going to look out for me? Who's going to make sure that I'll be okay?" I observed as her facial expression changed into that of shock and disbelief.

"I had no idea you cared so much." I got up not wanting to show the emotions that were displayed on my face. "I didn't think you would need it."

"If you're gone then there is no one for me to have my daily squabbles with?"

"Stefan and Elena do just fine on a daily basis."

"There just practice, I live for our confrontations, you make me wittier and I love it. You keep me on my toes."

She smiled as a tear rolled down her face. She came over and hugged me. I didn't hug her back I just stood there letting her hold me. "I'm sorry Damon."

I didn't say anything this was so out of character for me to be opening up, but I guess that's what happened when the thought of you losing someone you really cared for was evident. I finally embraced the hug. We stood like that for a minute until we heard Stefan clear his throat.

"What's going on?" He asked puzzled, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Nothing," Bonnie said wiping the tear away before she turned around "Damon was just telling me how much he hates me." She let go of me and walked over to my brother. He grabbed her hand looking down as she tried to fix her face.

I was getting ready to turn around when she spoke again. "You know I hate you, right?"

I knew what she meant and it made me smile. She knew that I did n fact love her and didn't want her to die but she also knew that I would never admit that aloud. So saying she hated me made me feel like we were great at understanding each other and knowing how we tick. I gave her my well known smirk and answered her back. "I hate you, too."

Stefan glanced between the two of us just as confused as a kid in a candy store. He looked back down at Bonnie. "I'm going to clean up. Then we can go."

He kissed her on the forehead and she disappeared out the door. I turned back to the spell book only to get interrupted again. "So what was that about?"

"You heard Bonnie. We were just expressing our everlasting hate for each other."

"I think it was something else."

"Okay Stefan if you say so." He stood there placing his hands in his pocket. Looking back up from my book, I stared at him.

"Can you promise me something?" Here we go again I thought as I gave my brother my full attention. "No matter what I do you make sure to get her out?"

"Stefan, you're not going to do anything—"

"I don't know that for sure and neither do you. So just say you'll get her out." What the hell I thought.

"Fine Stefan." I answered defeated. "But if you die can I have your room." I said wanting to lighten the mood.

"No." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"But your dead." I stopped thinking about how it sounded. "Or you're going to be dead for real. Dead people don't need a room with a view."

Stefan came to a stop. "Thank you, Damon, for always finding a way to make me smile in the worst situations and for being there when I really need you. You're a great brother and I love you for it."

He didn't turn to look at me as he spoke and I was grateful for that, because he would have seen the huge grin on my face. Standing there for another minute he walked out. "Love you too brother." I said under my breath but I knew he could hear me.

Sitting back down, I think of the last 15 minutes that have passed. Bonnie and Stefan both had come to me to protect each other. It was so cute that I got sick. Even though I was nowhere near close to actually being the good guy, they both trusted me. The two people that had hated me the most finally found a way to care and put their last request in my hands. Thinking about it, I knew that they were going to need me more than ever and I was going to be there for them until the very end.

**A/N: Hope you like it. Tell me what you thought. I know it may have seemed weird for Damon to be showing his emotions but it was fun to write. Well there is only one more chapter left and a epilogue. Things are about to get serious for the gang. How will it all end? I have no idea I'll find out soon though. **

**Thanks for reading . Please review it great to hear what you think.**

_~Secretlife92~_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**** This chap is going to be a general POV. So I can get how everyone is feeling without it having to last two chapters long. We finally are at the big fight. Some people may not make it out alive. Let's just hope that no one does anything stupid. So here it is Bonnie, Damon, and Stefan fighting to save each other's lives. Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are some spelling errors.**

Chapter 14

Stefan, Bonnie, and Damon stood in the opening of the woods where it had all begun. As Damon leaned up against the tree he could tell the other two were getting nervous.

"The both of you need to relax. If you're both tense it might make it harder for us to win."

"You're right, but I can't help but think that something is going to go wrong." Bonnie looked over to Stefan who was looking around.

"All we can do is hope everything turns out okay."

"I can't promise that nor do I think you are going to win." The three of them looked behind them to see David standing there smiling. "I thought I told you to come alone."

"I needed someone to take my dad and Elena."

"Fair enough, do you have my spell book?" Bonnie held the book up.

"Right here." Bonnie pulled it back into her chest. "First, where are my dad and Elena?"

"I knew I was forgetting something. Ames?" Bonnie turned around to see Amy, Elena, her dad, and a group of demons she assumed worked for David appear out of the path that lead to the cabin.

"How could you use us like that? We treated you like family and you use him as bait."

"I did what needed to be done." Amy said no emotions shown on her face.

"Bitch!" Bonnie shouted as Amy smiled and stood beside her brother.

"Alright Bon, bring me my packages." She looked back at Stefan and he looked over to Damon. "You have five seconds before something bad happens to them."

"Okay, at the same time." He nodded and sent Elena and Mr. Bennett with two demon escorts. Bonnie had realized she was holding Stefan's hand when she walked away, feeling his cool fingers escape hers. Walking to the middle she got to her dad and hugged him.

"Dad I'm so sorry I got you into this."

"It's okay sweetie." She turned toward her best friend who pulled her into a hug as well.

"Lena I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't let this happen and then it did."

"Bonnie, it was nothing you could do. At least you are going to give him the book and it will all be over with."

"Listen both you promise me you won't get into any more trouble okay. That means no socializing with psychopathic vampire doppelgangers or mothers, Elena, and no dating mysterious creatures…Dad."

"What's going on?" Elena asked while the demon grabbed Bonnie's arm making her yelp in pain. "Where are you going?"

"The witch has to hold up her side of the promise."

"What promise?" Mr. Bennett asked staring at her.

"You and the brunette get to live to see another day if she dies."

"No Bonnie." Elena said running towards her but was stopped by Stefan. She looked back angry at him. "What the hell Stefan? You and Damon have to help her."

"It's nothing we can do Bonnie made a promise." Stefan answered, and as she stared at him she could see him pleading, telling her he had this under control. She relaxed, glancing back to Bonnie who gave her a small smile.

"Alright witch. Hand me the book." She gave him the book. "Ah, see if it wasn't for your ancestors killing my brother I would like you. Now come here." He pulled her from the demon placing his hands around her neck. Amy came to stand in front of her.

"Finally feels good to kill this little witch." Amy was only making her angrier, so she pulled out what strength she had and broke out of David's arm to punch her in the face.

"That's for using my dad, you evil son of bitch." Amy smiled as she touched the blood on the corner of her mouth. She couldn't lie even though the young girl was petite and was barely packing muscle that was a good punch. She threw a punch back in her face knocking her to the ground.

As Stefan watched, he wanted nothing more than to go over and rip the demons throat out, but it wasn't time yet. He looked around and was trying to find the people he was looking for hopefully they had come. He had looked over to Damon who nodded his head, signaling he was ready whenever Stefan was. He looked behind him to see Elena and Mr. Bennett watching Bonnie.

"How about we make a deal?" Stefan screamed from across the field, wanting them to stop hitting Bonnie. That had caught both Amy's and David's attention. They threw Bonnie to the other demons and smiled over to him.

"Sorry Stefan but you don't have anything that I want."

"Actually we do. This looks familiar?" He said pulling a book from behind him. David's eyes widen in disbelief as he grabbed the spell book that Bonnie had given to him and actually looked at it. "Nice." He finally said after throwing the book on the ground. "You got me. So let me guess you want the witch back and I get the book."

"That's the deal. She de-spells it and she gets to stay alive."

"I don't think I like that. Maybe I should just kill her and find another Bennett witch to that."

"I believe you'll change your mind."

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that your sister is about to die." David laughed looking back to Amy who was also laughing uncontrollably.

"And people tell me the younger Salvatore has no sense of humor. How in the hell are you going to kill us from all the way over there, by the time you start running I would have driven a stake through your heart."

"It's not me you should be worried about." As David was about to assume the elder Salvatore he heard his sister scream. Looking over, her arms had been torn from her body, but there was no one standing there.

"You really want to play this game with me." Stefan said nothing. "Answer me." David screamed straining his voice.

"This is the game you started I am just finally putting myself in." The demon ran to his sister holding her up. "You know what I learned, if your kind loses a limb you lose some of your power, but if you lose them all including your head you die."

"You have no…"

"Oh wait, I'm supposed to torch you too. You know like Meredith and Cecily did your brother." David stood up walking towards the four of them. Mr. Bennett and Elena were standing behind Damon who was standing beside his brother ready to back him up. David was so close in his face he could smell Stefan's breathe.

"I'm going to kill you all now, but you're going first."

"Actually your sister is first. " The brunette demon looked back to see three other vampires tearing off Amy's head and legs. He used his power throwing them across the field. Making his way over he saw her body go up in flames. Stopping he stared for a minute until his eyes caught the witches. Anger was searing through him now.

Turning back to the other four they were now up against the tree. "I had made a deal with you a good one I thought but if blood is what you want it's what I'm going to give you."

He was choking Elena and Mr. Bennett and was getting ready to have wood pierce the flesh of the Salvatore's when he felt a sudden pain. As he glanced down he saw that his arms were gone. That made the four drop, and he turned back to Bonnie who was still standing by his sisters burning body. "This is between you and me. You want me dead? Kill me yourself."

David was glad she had said that, "I have been waiting to kill a Bennett for years." He ordered the other demons to keep the vampires busy as he began his fight with Bonnie.

"Bonnie what are you doing? We had him." Stefan said looking over to the witch.

"The four of you were about to die."

"Damn." Damon said throwing a demon into a tree. " Bennett and Elena stay back." Elena watched as Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and the two other vampires fought back. It wasn't looking good, David was hurling Bonnie everywhere and the blood wasn't making it easier for the other vampires to concentrate.

Stefan saw that the demons were doing major damage to him repeatedly stabbing him with wood. He ran to his brother's side and tore the head off of one of them, and Damon did the same to the other. "Stefan we have to hurry, because his limbs are growing back."

As he looked over to Bonnie and David, the demons arms were almost fully back. He and Damon went to help the other vampires in trouble. After they had finally killed the other demons, Elena screamed Stefan's name and as he turned her way, she pointed to David.

Bonnie was badly beaten, bruises on her face, bleeding everywhere, her clothes ripped and it looked like she had broken her arm. His arm was around her throat and she was having a hard time breathing. "Looks like I win after all."

"Bonnie." He barely whispered and watched as a tear came out of her eye.

"Bye Bonnie." With that he snapped her neck.

"NO! Stefan yelled running towards her but David had dropped her on the ground and tossed Stefan back across the field. The sound of the crack broke his heart. Everyone had different reactions to what they had just saw, Mr. Bennett ran towards David with a switchblade but before he even moved five steps he was thrown up against a tree and was unconscious. Elena was at his side making sure he was still breathing. "He shouldn't have come at me, but after I'm done with the five of you, those two are next on my list."

Damon and the two other vampires had run towards him as fast as they could but not fast enough because they were now floating in mid air. Elena had made her way beside Bonnie holding her head in her lap, crying over the deceased witch.

"You can't be dead. You just can't." The tears streamed from Elena's eyes.

As Stefan stood there he looked at the images around him, his brother was hurting, Elena's was falling apart at the death of her best friend, and Bonnie was dead. This wasn't supposed to be like this, none of them was supposed to die; he was suppose to protect everyone.

David staked the other two vampires through the heart, but had stalled when it came to Damon. "You wanted to play my game; this is what you end up with everyone you love and care for dead around you." Stefan breathed in deeply, David was dying today and he was going to make sure it was by his hands. He continued to breathe until he felt light.

Elena was holding Bonnie close to her chest and then laid her head back down pushing the hair out of her face. "We promised each other Bonnie, You wouldn't leave me and I wouldn't leave you. Please I already lost my parents don't let me lose my sister too."

The wind started to pick up around them and Elena looked around to see Stefan. Though it didn't appear to be Stefan, his eyes were black, not the green they were on a regular basis or the dark red they were in his vampire form. They were solid black and that's when she realized he was causing the wind. She looked around to see Mr. Bennett was up holding the back of his head and staring at Stefan, as well as Damon and David.

"What the hell?" David said placing Damon down with the wood still in his body. Through the pain, Damon still had that look that said what the hell is going on. Elena's attention was averted back to Bonnie who began to move. She watched in awe as her best friend's eyes opened also solid black.

"Bonnie?" Elena's tears were still falling but not as fast as before. She let go of the witch as she stood up walking and standing behind David. David finally turned to see the witch standing there. As Damon, Mr. Bennett, Elena and David looked on wondering how the hell this happened, Stefan and Bonnie began to chant.

"You're supposed to be dead." David said his voice beginning to sound afraid, but Bonnie and Stefan hadn't stopped chanting. After blinking his eyes he noticed that someone else was standing there who wasn't there before. Spinning in a circle he saw Meredith and Cecily's ghost form also chanting.

Elena didn't know what was happening but she and Mr. Bennett moved to Damon and pulled out the stakes without their gazes leaving the scene before them. They stood there watching as David's body started floating in the air with his back towards the ground. He was screaming again in pain and if you had paid close enough attention you could see his legs, arms and head were being slowly pulled apart. When his limbs finally fell to the ground they all said a word that Damon and Elena had heard before; the magic word that bought on the fire.

David's body was now ablaze in the center of Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith and Cecily, but they were still speaking. Elena looked up to see the body parts from the other creatures flying towards the fire. They stood like that for another two minutes before Meredith and Cecily moved towards Bonnie. Placing their hands on her shoulders they closed their eyes and no one had any idea what they were doing.

As they finished there was a flash of bright light. Stefan was now looking around confused, while Bonnie dropped to the ground. He sped to her side picking her body up off the ground, cradling her head in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked as Elena, Damon, and Mr. Bennett came to his side.

"I don't know one moment all of us were about to die and then the next you, Bonnie, Meredith and Cecily were killing David and cleaning up the rest of the mess. Bonnie was alive."

"So why is she dead again?" Stefan asked scared.

"She'll be fine, alive and breathing in a few minutes." At the sound of the voice all their heads turned to Meredith, who stood a few feet away.

"Will she be fully human?" Damon asked knowing that just yesterday that his brother and the witch had swapped blood.

"Yes, Cece and I made sure of that." Damon looked at her confused as he asked his next question.

"How did Stefan do that thing from earlier?"

"When Bonnie gave him her blood and he gave his to her. They became connected; he had her magic inside of him. So when he called for help we came. We came through her blood which happened to be in him as well."

"What did you do to her afterwards?"

"Something like that has never been done before. They both gave each other's blood willing, making them form a very rare bond or alliance with each other. There blood will continue to run through one another. We took some of our energy and Stefan's, then gave it Bonnie. She died for something we did so we thought we could pay her back by letting her live to see another day."

"So this is all over." Mr. Bennett asked staring at her. "She won't have to fight anymore."

"You of all people should know that it's never over. There is always going to be another big bad. She may fight for the rest of her life but hopefully she won't be alone. "

Elena and Damon looked to Stefan who was still looking at Bonnie. "She won't." They heard him say.

"Bennett's are powerful witches and also very caring. They will do all they possibly can do to protect the innocent people of the world. And Bonnie is special; she could be one of the most powerful in her line maybe even better than Emily someday."

Bonnie's body began to move and Stefan gripped her hand in his pulling her closer to him. "Bonnie can you hear me?"

"Hmmm?" she answered groggily.

"It's time for me to go. I'm finished thanks to Bonnie and the rest of you. I can move on now. Take care of her." In a blink of an eye she was gone and Bonne was trying to sit up.

"Ow." Stefan loosened his grip on her.

Are you okay?"Damon asked looking over his brother. "I have a major headache and my whole body is sore." Pause. "Wait I thought I was dead?"

"You were but Meredith and Cecily bought you back."

"Am I a vampire?" She asked eyes full of fear, that she would be one.

"No they did some witchy stuff to make sure that didn't happen." Mr. Bennett answered.

"They could have bought me back pain and bruise free." Everyone gave a small laugh, mostly happy that Bonnie was back. "Can we leave? I need a hot bath and a good night's rest."

"Sure sweetie." Her dad said. Damon and Stefan had helped her up but she was still weak, so Stefan carried her in his arms. Damon led Elena and Mr. Bennett towards the car.

"We'll meet you guys there." Stefan said stopping halfway. He waited until the other three had disappeared before he started to talk.

"What's the matter Stefan?"

"Tonight was one of the worst nights in my one hundred and some odd years of living. I thought that I was going to lose you for good and you have no idea how much that scared me."

"But I'm here now."

"And I want to take this moment, to tell you that I love you, Bonnie. More than you'll ever know."

"I know that already Stefan."

"I need you to hear me say it because I thought I would never get to say it to you again." Bonnie knew that was sweet, he was always sweet. She was now sure that she was the luckiest girl in Mystic Falls. Wanting to show Stefan that she really did love and care for him just as much as he did her she pulled his head down and placed her lips on his. It was a quick peck.

"I love you, too." He had somewhat of a disappointed look on his face and this made Bonnie curious. "Did I do something wrong?"

He sighed as he looked up, then back at her. "You died Bonnie. I thought I would get a little more than a quick peck on the lips?"

She laughed in his arms and he didn't understand why. "First of all Stefan, my entire body is sore, second I think Amy Broke my jaw so sorry my mouth isn't quite movable at the moment and thirdly I think it is funny that after all we have been through tonight you still find a way to be greedy."

"Do you want some of my blood so you can heal?" He asked.

"No I think I'll let nature handle this one."

"Well I am going to be there along the way until you get better."

"Like my own personal maid."

"I'm a man, so it's more like a butler."

"So whatever I ask you to do you have to do?"

"Yup, but only if it's reasonable?"

"I have a few ideas then." Bonnie laughed.

"I thought you would."

"That's disgusting and you talk about me taking advantage of weak people." Damon said walking in from the woods.

"I thought I told you, we were coming?"

"You did but then once I got Elena and Bonnie's dad in the car. I came to make sure you guys were okay."

"We're good."

"Alright let's go home."

"Wait Damon, can you get the spell book?" Bonnie asked. He walked over to pick it up dusting the grass and dirt off. "Thanks Damon!" He smiled to her and began to walk back with them to the car.

"So Stefan where exactly did you find those vampires to help you?" Damon inquired.

"They were people I knew from a long time ago. I had saved their lives back in 1924 in New York City. They told me whenever I needed them they would come."

"Good peoples." Damon said as they reached the car.

Stefan placed Bonnie inside making sure she sat in between him and Elena. Mr. Bennett and Damon rode in the front seat and on the way to the Bennett residence it was very quiet. It had been a long day for some and a long month and a half for others.

Once they reached the house Stefan followed Elena and Mr. Bennett inside. Damon waited by the door until someone invited him in. He then made his way to the couch. When they made it to Bonnie's room, he placed her down on the bed.

"Scoot her over some Stefan?" Elena asked standing on the other side of the bed. "Alright, thanks but you can go now I got it from here."

"Okay, see you later Elena." He bent down over Bonnie and gave her a quick kiss, through the side of her eyes Bonnie could tell that Elena was still not use to the fact they were together but at least she was trying, she was happy for that. "Love you."

"You, too." She retorted smiling as he walked out the door. The last thing Bonnie remembered from that night was Damon screaming good-bye from downstairs, her dad kissing her goodnight and Elena climbing in the bed beside her turning off the lights.

It was decided after Bonnie came from the hospital the next day that Elena would be taking care of Bonnie for the first shift, which included Saturday and then Stefan would take over on Sunday morning. During the hours when Stefan and Elena had to go to school and Mr. Bennett was at work Damon would watch out for her. (Though it was more like sit in the bed beside her, eat up all the food that he bought to her, and watch soap operas on the TV, which Bonnie found to be really funny.)

Bonnie was happy it was Sunday, don't get her wrong she loved spending time with Damon, Elena, and her dad but she always looked forward to her time with Stefan.

"What have you planned for us to do tonight?" She asked as Stefan got in the bed next to her.

"Remember how you told me your favorite character in a book was Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I thought we could just read a novel about him tonight. "

"That's great, which one?"

"Uhh?' Stefan grabbed the book and read the cover. "_The Hound of Baskervilles_" Bonnie sat back in Stefan's arm as he began to read. She smiled and was glad he was all hers.

**A/N****: Okay hoped you liked it. Bonnie died but came back to life, David finally died, as well as Amy, and Bonnie and Stefan are together. Again sorry if there were any spelling errors or typos tried to get this up as soon as I could.**

**The next chapter is pretty much the epilogue to the story. The story is almost over. Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So here it is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Epilogue

It had been a year since the David situation and a lot of things had happened in-between then and now. Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan had all got accepted to a college that was about 45 minutes away from Mystic Falls. Matt, Tyler and as well as Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were the only ones to stay in Mystic Falls out of all their friends. Bonnie knew Caroline was the lucky one to get out of town. She went away to USC but made sure to stay in contact with Elena and Bonnie.

Bonnie's dad had quit his job and took one that was a closer to home. He opened a shop in town that sold all types of weird things; it was called "Grams Lair". Bonnie had helped him decide the name. And though they all appeared to be living normal lives they weren't exactly. College students by day and supernatural hunters by night, is what Elena would call them.

That's what they were doing at the Salvatore's right now. There was a demon out there making kids disappear. Bonnie sat next to Damon who was looking over the map of the town.

"Why are we trying to find these little brats anyway? I mean from what we found out they were bad as shit."

"So Damon, that doesn't mean they deserve to die or disappear forever."

"Bon, always caring so much."

"Damon, always pretending to care so little." He smiled at her while she walked away. Moving towards the couch, Stefan sat there going over the newspaper articles about the disappearances again.

Bonnie was behind him rubbing his shoulders, "you find anything else?"

"No, but I say we should still go along with the plan."

"Yeah you're right but we have to wait for everyone else first." Stefan pulled Bonnie over the couch so that she landed on his lap and started to kiss her.

"Then maybe we could get some time alone." He asked.

"What do you mean we have time alone?"

"No we don't. Here its Damon, at your house it's your dad, college its Elena, work its Matt, then when we do this, which is almost every day, there's everybody else."

"It's so sexy how you want me all to yourself."

"Is it anything wrong with that?"

"No." She leaned up and kissed him in between her words. "But…we have to …find these…kids first…and destroy… this demon."

"Damn Bonnie that's so not fair." She smiled; she had a way of making Stefan forget about whatever they were talking about. He would always bring it up later though.

"Alright. I'll make a deal with you. When we save these kids and kill the demon I'll…" She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Bonnie, Language." Damon said not even looking back.

"You're right we do need time alone." Stefan smiled and kissed Bonnie on her forehead.

"Then get a room at a motel." They heard Damon say "That's what I do when I want alone time with my girlfriends."

"Plural really" Bonnie said.

"Got to keep my options open don't I."

"You're disgusting."

"Nope, remember our deal. No more judgy little witch." Bonnie remembered the deal. She had lost a bet with Damon and had promised not to judge anything else he did, at least to his face. He had bet her that the New Orleans Saints would bet the Pittsburg Steelers, and sure enough the Saints beat them in overtime.

"I apologize." She said as they heard a knock at the door. Stefan went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Elena, Luke." Stefan greeted them. Bonnie looked over to see Elena. She was with her boyfriend Lucas, who just happened to be a hunter of the supernatural. He was a student at the college, who Elena had met in their folklore class. Bonnie wondered how Elena always fell in love with people who weren't normal or who were apart of the supernatural life. Maybe it was how her life was supposed to be.

"Hey Bon." Luke said moving inside.

"Winchester!" Bonnie called across the room. It was the nick name she had given him because he reminded her so much of Dean Winchester from the hair, to the smile, to his pop culture references. He didn't mind though because he thought it was better than being called Buffy.

"You're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope but would you rather me call you Buffy."

"You win."

"I thought so." She replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stefan how do you deal with it?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out myself." Bonnie smacked him across his chest.

"He loves me."

"That I do." Stefan smiled and when Bonnie looked away shrugged his shoulders. Luke laughed at him then walked over to where Damon was and Stefan followed.

Bonnie and Elena found their way over to couch and took a seat. "So are we still going according to the plan?"

"Yeah we're just waiting for Alaric, Matt, and Tyler." Bonnie never thought that Matt would be pulled into this mess but he had run in on them practicing one day and that was it.

Tyler on the other hand loved doing this; he said it was a good way to release the anger he had. We all agreed that was the best thing to do. It was either him going around killing innocents or helping kill evil things.

When Matt and Ty walked in Bonnie went over to them.

"Your dad couldn't make it so he sent this." Bonnie took the bag and inside was everything they needed.

"What about Alaric?"

"He had plans with Jenna tonight." Bonnie looked over to Elena. "Said he meet us there."

"It's not my fault they have the hots for each other?" She said and Bonnie agreed. She went back beside Elena and watched as Ty and Matt made their way over to Stefan, Luke and Damon.

Bonnie and Elena were now sitting down looking around them at all the men going about getting their jobs done.

"Can you believe this?" Elena said.

"What?" Bonnie asked not sure what her friend was talking about.

"This, right here in front of us. If somebody would have told us 4 years ago that I would be dating a hunter, you dating a vampire and being an awesome witch, and us being friends with a werewolf. I would have told them to sign themselves into the nearest psych ward." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah I would have to agree." And over the four years that had passed she had lost someone, gotten even closer to her friends, gained a friend in Stefan and fell in love with him, made her enemy, Damon, a friend, and had gotten closer to her dad.

Of course doing the things they were doing Bonnie had made Matt and Elena the same ring Alaric had so that they wouldn't really die by anything they fought. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something had happened to them on her watch.

"Alright guys we need to get going soon. This damn thing has to die today." Damon said turning around

"I'm going to go see if they need anything else from me." Elena said getting up and walking to the table. Stefan had come over grabbing Bonnie's wrist and leading her into the foyer.

"Stefan!"

"I just want to give you something before I forget." She looked excitedly at him. He pulled the box out of his pocket, and the smile grew wider on her face.

"This is something we had all decided to give you but I wanted to make sure you got it from me." He opened the box and there was a charm bracelet inside. She thought it looked very familiar.

"Why does this look familiar?"

"It's the charm bracelet your Grams got you for your 16th birthday." Bonnie thought back to the day she had swore something was missing. It had always bugged her but over time the feeling disappeared. "I asked your dad could I add some stuff to it and he grabbed it for me. At first it was just going to be a gift from a friend but then… well we fell in love."

"I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful."

"I fixed the clasp so it would stay on your wrist." She looked at all the charms. Stefan must have read her mind because he began to explain each charm and who it was from. "This shopping bag is from Caroline. She sent it, saying that shopping was what you loved to do with her. The American flag is from Matt, he knows you think of him as the all American boy."

"I mean he is with the blue eyes, blonde hair, boy next door qualities, and jock status."

"The wolf is from; I'm guessing you can figure that one out." Bonnie laughed "The two hands holding the heart is from Elena." She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes as he continued. "The miniature Salvatore ring with the blue stone on it is from Damon."

"This is too much." He grabbed her wrist and clasped the bracelet on. She observed it as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Hold on there's one more." He pulled out a green jewel with an S engraved in it. "This is from me. You always compliment my eyes so I figured whenever you look at it you would think of me." He put the charm on and before he could stand up Bonnie's lips were crashing against his. He lost his balance from the surprise and fell on the floor.

"Excuse me am I interrupting something?" She looked up to see Matt standing there. She hopped off of Stefan and walked up to Matt pulling him into a hug. "What's this for?"

"Thank you." He looked at her wrist as she moved back.

"No problem Bon." She walked into the other room to see Ty and Elena talking. She hugged Ty who was baffled, then Elena who was confused but didn't mind the hug.

"What's wrong with her?" Damon asked Stefan who was watching with a smile on his face.

"She's happy about the bracelet." Stefan said. Elena and Tyler smiled understanding now.

"Yeah a little too-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Bonnie was hugging him now. He enjoyed it.

As she let go she glanced around the room. "Thank you so much." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Elena came to her side and held her hand.

"Bon we would do anything for you."

"I wouldn't." Damon said sarcastically as Elena punched him on his arm causing Bonnie to laugh. "Come on, there's a limit to my kindness."

"There's no way I can thank you guys enough." She said.

"Yes there is." Damon said grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door. "Make sure we don't die out there. That's thank you enough."

Everyone grabbed their jackets smiling at Damon's comment and walking to the door. "I can do that." she said.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have such amazing friends, loving family, and the greatest boyfriend ever. Maybe life was finally paying her back for all of her grief. Everyone made their way out the door. She was still standing there when Stefan turned to look at her, "you ready?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her jacket as he escorted her out the door and into what would be the rest of her life.

**A/N:**** IT'S DONE! Hope you enjoyed my story. I had so much fun writing it and hoped you enjoyed reading it. **


End file.
